Indiferencia
by maxhika
Summary: El poco valor que Ranma muestra para defender el compromiso que tiene con Akane la ha orillado a cansarse, sintiendo que las cosas con su prometido no van a funcionar, empezando a sentir indiferencia hacia él. Sus vidas dan un cambio cuando llega un rival de Ranma que termina como prometido de Akane. Triángulo amoroso. Gracias por leer. Noemí, favor de leer mi perfil. Gracias!
1. Las prometidas

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**01: Las prometidas**

* * *

Aquello era una verdadera estupidez, la más grande de todas y lo que más coraje le daba, es que su padre lo haya permitido.

Ni bien había despertado y ya escuchaba esos gritos de las chicas peleándose por quien le haría el desayuno a Ranma.

Era el colmo.

Se levantó y metió los pies en sus pantuflas, iría a lavarse los dientes, pero antes se desperezó.

Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde que las Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se habían ido a vivir a la casa de los Tendo.

Hasta parecía que Ranma había engordado por toda la comida que ése trío le cocinaba.

Al salir del pasillo vio correr a Ranma convertido en mujer, con una gatita sobre la pelirroja, tras de ella, a Ukyo con la espátula y haciéndole par, Kodachi agitando el listón para atrapar a la gata.

Se frotó la frente. Kodachi tenía dos semanas de enterarse que Ranma se convertía en aquella pelirroja a quien le juró odio eterno, pero a pesar de haber pasado todo un día en shock se recuperó y dijo amar a Ranma sin importar su manía de disfrazarse de mujer.

Tal vez eso no era lo peor… si no el hecho de que ya no tenía oportunidad de charlar con su prometido, no habían tocado el tema de la boda que no se realizó hace 6 meses.

No sabía que era ella de él, ni él de ella.

* * *

En el desayuno, las tres jovencitas se empujaban por ser la primera en darle de comer a Ranma que parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

El señor Genma definitivamente estaba más gordo ya que comía como un verdadero rey.

—Gracias por la comida —Akane dejó el plato y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿No vas a esperar a que tu prometido termine de comer para que vayan juntos a la escuela? —cuestionó el señor Tendo que claramente recalcó la palabra prometido.

—Sí —respondió la joven— mientras terminaré unas cosas.

—Ranma irá con su prometida a la escuela, que soy yo —Shampoo tomó el brazo de Ranma.

—Ah no, Ranma irá conmigo, además estamos en el mismo grupo —contestó Ukyo quien se adueñó del otro brazo del ojiazul.

—Nada de eso, mi amado Ranma sólo irá conmigo —Kodachi enredó al muchacho con su listón.

Akane giró los ojos, si esperaba a que Ranma se decidiera, se le haría tarde. Mejor que él llegara por su cuenta a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, volvió a escuchar ese alboroto inconfundible que todos los días escuchaba. Vio pasar a Ranma con las tres chicas a su lado.

Frunció un poco la boca, había algo en ello, algo que de alguna forma la dejaba inquieta pero tranquila a la vez.

Ya le daba igual.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n nueva historia con una trama sencilla. Espero que sea de su agrado y sea merecedor de un comentario suyo. Muchísimas gracias :D **

**Besos y abrazos nos leemos :D **

**Bye bye **


	2. La maldición

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**02: La Maldición**

* * *

Kuno se interpuso entre ella y la entrada de la escuela, listo para aprisionarla en sus brazos, le bastó darle una patada para mandarlo a volar, como todos los días.

* * *

Ukyo se sentaba al lado de Ranma y no dejaba de mirarlo embobada.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del receso y eso significaba…

—¡Ni hao! —Shampoo hacía presencia en el salón, en las manos llevaba la comida para Ranma.

Ukyo no se quedó atrás y sabrá Dios de dónde sacó lo necesario para ponerse a cocinar los okonomiyakis.

Una sonora carcajada resonó.

—Akane, ¿no te molesta que ellas quieran conquistar a Ranma? —Preguntó Hiroko que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kodachi.

—No —contestó con tanta naturalidad que intrigaba; continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Llegó Mouse que lanzó sus cadenas sobre Ranma quien los esquivó con facilidad.

Una de las bombas que el chino lazó estaba por caerle a Akane, que apenas vio a Ranma tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Deberías de prestar más atención, tonta! —Reclamó el chico de la trenza, mirándola con enfado.

—En primera, yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente, en segunda, no es mi culpa que te quieran matar, en tercera, no soy tonta, tú eres el idiota —contestó Akane que se bajó de los brazos del chico—. Debes de ponerle un alto —sugirió con mucha tranquilidad.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que ellas estén locas por mí —reaccionó el chico con petulancia, señalándose con ambas manos.

Akane le echó su agua, convirtiendo a su prometido en la pelirroja.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Qué más da —Akane tendió las manos a su costado como signo de señalar a sus compañeros—, todos saben de tu maldición…

Kuno ya estaba abrazando a la pelirroja y frotando su cabeza en los senos de Ranma. Kuno no tardó nada en hacer un hueco en la pared del salón gracias a un potente golpe de la muchacha que lo mandó a sucar el cielo.

A pesar de que Kuno también se había enterado de la maldición de Ranma y estuvo un par de días en shock, el joven Tatewaki quien juró odio eterno a Ranma Saotome hombre, dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto la extraña manía de su chica de cabellos de fuego por disfrazarse de hombre porque seguramente lo hacía por amor a él y no quería que otro hombre se fijara en ella.

Los dos prometidos suspiraron como si ahí dijeran lo estúpidos que eran los hermanos Tatewaki.

Ranma iba a protestar pero los ataques de Mouse no lo dejaban en paz. Salieron por el hueco que Kuno abrió con su cuerpo, tras de ellos salió Shampoo. Los tres cayeron en la piscina convirtiéndose en su forma maldita.

No tardó nada en que Ranma saliera despavorida con una gata encima y un pato tras de la pelirroja, lanzándole cuchillas.

—En serio, Akane, ¿no harás nada al respecto? —Esta vez quien preguntó fue Asami.

Akane se quedó en silencio, mirando a su prometido correr como loco. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro cargado de cansancio.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Al día siguiente de la boda fallida, continuaron con sus vidas normales; ella no tocó el tema, ni él lo hizo, de alguna forma aquello la confortaba y la hacía sentir tranquila. No era el momento, era demasiado fresco. Ranma estaba molesto porque Happosai se tomó la última esperanza que tenía para quitarse la maldición. Así que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz por un tiempo. Ya llegaría el momento para retomar el tema de la boda y sí a Ranma le hubiera gustado casarse con ella. _

_Su vida era tan igual a la de antes que parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de Jusenkyo. _

_Le temblaban las manos, estaba nerviosa y había logrado por fin cocinar algo decente, un arroz con verduras y huevos cocidos. Algo no muy difícil para quien ya sabía cocinar, pero para ella todo un verdadero logro. No salió salado ni insípido, ni quemado ni crudo y su aspecto lucía normal. Algo que le costó mucho pero gracias a Nodoka y a Kasumi pudo hacerlo. _

_Ésa tarde se quedó sin nada de dinero ya que tuvo que recurrir a Nabiki para hacer que su familia saliera de la casa por una hora; se tragó el orgullo al decirle a su hermana la razón por la cual nadie tenía que interferir. _

_Así llegó la hora esperada. Ranma salió de su entrenamiento, hambriento seguramente. Lo vio entrar al comedor y sentarse, se le notaba las ganas por devorarse la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Le dio mucho gusto que finalmente el muchacho no hacía muecas de asco y que no se quejara del sabor. Le gustó. Eso la animó a entrar al comedor. _

—_¿T-te gusta? —preguntó algo tímida, sin poder ocultar esa pequeña risa de gusto y el brillo en sus ojos, se sentó para quedar frente a su prometido. _

—_Con el hambre que tengo, soy capaz de comerme tu comida —respondió Ranma que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. _

_Aquello no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o como una ofensa, pero definitivamente la sonrisa se le borró al instante. _

—_Ranma —habló suave y despacio para que el chico le prestara atención. _

_Nada. _

—_¡Ranma! —gritó, no tenía la paciencia para esperar más, el tiempo valía oro y casi era literalmente. _

_El chico apenas alzó a vista y luego se metió uno de los huevos cocidos a la boca. _

_El plato se rompió en la cara del chico. _

—_Ranma —volvió a su voz calmada ahora que tenía la atención del muchacho—. Me gustaría hablar sobre… ehm… sobre lo que pasó en Jusenkyo —Akane no se atrevió a mirarlo, apretó con fuerza sus manos, haciéndolos puños sobre sus rodillas. _

—_Que fue un desastre, que perdí la posibilidad de volver a ser hombre y que todo fue gracias a… —Ranma la miró de una forma extraña por dos segundos, luego se llevó las manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos, parecía ya no importarle—. A Happosai. _

—_Yo no me refería a eso, Ranma. _

_Ranma abrió un ojo. _

—_Ah bueno —se quedó callado por unos segundos—. Claramente se vio reflejado que yo soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo al derrotar al enemigo. _

_Akane se dio una palmada en la frente. _

—_¿Entonces cuál es el tema? —Interrogó el muchacho que mostró las palmas en signo de desesperación. _

—_Esto es serio, Ranma… y-yo quisiera que hablemos de… de lo que somos y lo que sentimos… que hables con las chicas y les dejes en claro todo… _

—_¿Dejarle claro qué? —Ranma enarcó una ceja, no entendía. _

—_Que… —Akane esbozó una sonrisa tímida y escondió su mirada de Ranma—. Qué yo soy tu prometida… _

_Ranma se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y el color rojo se adueñó de su rostro. Se notó cuando tragó saliva y hasta sonido hizo. _

—_E-eso ya lo saben —respondió bajito Ranma. _

_Akane lo miró e hizo más grande la sonrisa. _

—_Gracias… eso significa mucho para mí —contestó Akane quien se levantó y abrazó fugazmente al peli negro—. Por cierto, esa comida que te acabas de comer, la preparé yo —cerró los ojos y sonrió más—. Hasta mañana, Ranma —lo dijo de forma cariñosa y se marchó del comedor, tarareando y dando pequeños saltitos como una niña. _

_El sueño tan bonito se esfumó a la mañana siguiente cuando Shampoo estaba en el comedor, dándole de comer a Ranma en la boca y diciéndole prometido en su idioma natal, Ranma ni metía las manos, se veía muy feliz siendo alimentado. _

_No hizo ninguna escena, ni si quiera se habían percatado de su presencia ahí. Sólo se regresó a su cuarto donde se encerró para llorar silenciosamente. _

**Fin del recuerdo:**

Escuchó que tronaron unos dedos frente a su cara, y abrió los ojos, sus amigas le estaban llamando la atención.

—Ya he hecho demasiado —contestó Akane seria, dándose la media vuelta para ir a su lugar y volver a comer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n Ahora sí, he actualizado rápido, espero que cada semana vaya subiendo un capítulo de ésta historia, ¿cómo terminará? Veremos juntos como termina n.n **

**Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios y el hecho de que hayan agregado la historia a favoritos y para que la sigan n.n Gracias por esa confianza! **

***Elena 79: **Ya no hay moral dijeran por ahí u.u La verdad es que Ranma no tiene los suficientes pantalones para dejarle en claro a las otras que sólo quiere estar en casa, ójala que se arme de valor o de lo contrario perderá lo que realmente le importa. Creo que Akane ya se acostumbro a ello, pero tiene la esperanza de que haya un cambio. Espero que te guste éste capítulo y que sea merecedor de un review tuyo :D besos n.n

***Sweetarock: **Gracias! espero que el capítulo sea de tu gusto n.n Besos

***Debby-chan: **Sí, creo que hay gente que de lo cansada que está de todo que termina explotando y mandando al diablo todo, pero esperemos que Akane siga teniendo un poco más de paciencia. Espero que sea de tu gusto el capítulo, besos :*

***ar30982: **Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n ya lista con el segundo capítulo esperando que te guste n.n besos n.n

***Guest: **Pues creo que no es que le haya dejado de interesar Ranma, sólo que ya se acostumbro a que nada cambie. Pero veremos como avanza n.n besos :*

***diana carolina:** Listo! Ya el segundo capítulo, con esperanza que te guste n.n

***susyakane: **Gracias! La verdad es que sí, cansa la rutina y se esta viendo reflejada en Akane, que al parecer muchas cosas empezaron a darle igual, sólo esperemos que algo cambié. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado :) besos n.n

***akarly: **Amiga! Gracias n.n pienso igual que tú, Ranma debe de ponerse las pilas, porque si no, las cosas no se van a dar. Ranma debería de darle el lugar a Akane, ya bastante mal hizo al permitir que las otras tres vivan con ellos u.u y es que Ranma siempre será noble/débil con las mujeres, con la única que es un poco grosero es con Akane... descubriremos como avanza la historia. Besos amiga, te quiero n.n

***KattytoNebel: **Muchas gracias, he actualizado pronto n.n y ojala te guste el capítulo besos n.n

***bry:** ¿Quién mató al amor? o ¿Qué mató al amor? La verdad sí es triste y misterioso... muchos casos de rupturas en las relaciones va por lo rutinario, la falta de interes según he leído y me han contando, pero ójala que el amor que tiene Akane por Ranma no esté muriendo poco a poco. Gracias n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo :3 besos n.n

***Dana: **Ya actualice! y espero que te animes a dejar otro review :) gracias! besos n.n

***azucena45:** Con el segundo capítulo ya en red me hago presente n.n espero que te guste besos :*

***Wolfing: **Gracias amor n.n creo que ya más libre de gripe n.n Pues bueno, Ranma debe de ponerle un lugar a las chicas, creo que así dejaría en claro que está interesado en Akane, pero queda en él, ya ves, Akane dice que ya ha hecho demasiado... espero que te guste cielo, te mando un beso curativo para que recuperes más rápido. Pd. El beso no duele xP. Te amo.

***AkaneSaotomee:** Amiga! De verdad qué alegría de leerte de nuevo *-* aaaaah que padre que hayas vuelto n.n Sí bien de salud gracias n.n y esperemos continuar con ésta y muchas historias más mientras que la inspiración siga conmigo n.n Besos linda y un fuerte abrazo!

***xandryx: **Segundo capítulo up! gracias por los animos, espero que te guste n.n

***A todos los lectores que por diversos motivos no dejan reviews: **Gracias por su tiempo y espero de corazón que les guste ésta segunda parte n.n

**Nos leemos, cuídense muchísimo. Besos :***

**Bye bye**


	3. La mascota

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

******Indiferencia**

**03: La mascota**

* * *

Pasaron 3 días y las cosas era lo mismo.

Iba llegando a su casa y escuchó los gritos de pelea. Los identificó de inmediato, se trataba de Ranma y de Ryoga que peleaban en el dojo.

Le dio gustó saber de Ryoga por lo que entró al dojo para saludarlo, hacía unos meses que no lo veía.

—¿Y Ryoga? —preguntó Akane al ver a Ranma como chica y a su lado a un cerdito; ambos empapados.

—Se fue —contestó Ranma algo nervioso.

—¡P-chan! —Akane no le tomó importancia a Ranma, estaba contenta de volver a ver a su mascota que dejó su maletín en el suelo para ir abrazar al cerdito.

—Oye, oye, este cerdo entre más lejos de ti, mejor —Ranma agarró al puerco por la pañoleta y lo echó para atrás antes de que Akane lo agarrara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¡Es mi mascota y la quiero abrazar, hace tiempo que no la veo! —Akane trataba de alcanzar al cerdito.

—Curiosamente el mismo tiempo que no ves a Ryoga, ¿no? —interceptó la pelirroja con un tono de burla y miró a P-chan.

—Ya Ranma, tú y tus cosas… —Akane le puso un pie en la cara a Ranma, tirándolo al suelo y agarrando a su cerdo—. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, P-chan —lo abrazó con mucha ternura y frotó la cabecita del animalito con su mejilla.

Ranma tenía la suela del zapato marcado en su rostro en rojo, miraba con enojo al cerdo y detestaba que el animal estuviera feliz en los brazos de su prometida.

El cerdo estornudó.

—Ay, pobrecito, seguro te vas a resfriar, te bañaré con agua calientita —dijo Akane que alzó su cerdito a quien los ojos parecían salírsele.

—Pero bien caliente, para que en la noche cenemos sopa de cerdo —sugirió la ojiazul. Recibió un golpe por parte de Akane.

* * *

La bañera estaba lista, el vapor inundaba el baño y Akane jugaba con P-chan.

—Te va a caer muy bien el baño, P-chan, ya verás —sonrió Akane dulcemente, embobando al cerdo.

Estaba a punto de meter al cerdo en la tina, cuando Ranma entró.

—Con permiso, necesito bañarme —dijo la pelirroja que le importó un comino estar desnuda complemente, al cerdo el dio un derrame nasal—. Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte y ver un perfecto cuerpo de hombre salir de la bañera —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería a Akane.

—Eres un pesado, Ranma, bueno, entonces hazme el favor de bañar a P-chan pero sí le haces algo te las verás conmigo eh —amenazó la joven de cabellos cortos.

Estaba por salir de la bañera, cuando escuchó a Ranma chica gritar. Volvió y se encontró a Ranma con la gata que le hacía cariño y por andar corriendo, terminó metida en la tina junto a la gata, saliendo a flote Ranma hombre y Shampoo totalmente desnuda muy pegada al cuerpo del muchacho.

A pesar de haber ya visto esa escena repetidas ocasiones desde que Shampoo vivían con ellos, seguía causándole poca gracia, pero de un tiempo para acá ya no se molestaba tanto y controlaba sus ganas por sacar volando a ése par. Parpadeó un par de ocasiones para calmar ese ardor y humedad que se hacía presente en sus ojos, lo cual también le era difícil de disimular.

Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos al ver salir un tercer cuerpo. Ryoga que tenía un hilillo de sangre que escurría por su nariz yacía en la misma tina de baño que Ranma y Shampoo.

—No, Akane, déjame explicártelo, yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí —trató de hablar Ranma todo nervioso y miedoso al ver como Akane caminaba hacia ellos.

—Airen, eres todo un travieso —comentó Shampoo con voz melosa.

—Todo este tiempo he sido engañada —Akane tragó saliva, estaba inexpresiva.

—No, en serio, no ha pasado nada entre Shampoo y yo, te lo juro —Ranma meneaba las manos frente a él, de forma desesperada.

Akane se detuvo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los puños con fuerza y quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Me han visto la cara de estúpida todo este tiempo —su voz sonaba algo extraña, no parecía enojada ni triste.

—No, Akane mira… —Ranma se quedó callado cuando Shampoo le señaló el cuerpo de Ryoga.

—Lo sabían, ¿verdad? Creo que todos los sabían… menos yo… —Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su rostro—. Supongo que es porque… porque realmente no les importa —no quería que la vieran llorar por lo que mejor se salió corriendo del baño.

Ranma iba a ir tras de ella pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa puesta.

* * *

Akane no bajó a comer, se quedó en su cuarto, estaba molesta, desilusionada, triste, arrepentida de no haberle dado su merecido a Ranma y a Ryoga por haberla engañado vilmente por mucho tiempo.

Tocaron a su ventana y sabía de quien se trataba. Se limpió las lágrimas que todavía bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Tomó aire antes de ver a Ranma.

—Akane… te traje un poco de sopa —dijo Ranma que tenía el tazón en la mano.

La joven abrió su ventana y tomó el tazón. Ranma esperaba que Akane lo mandara a volar con un fuerte puñetazo, incluso cerró los ojos en la espera de recibirlo.

—Gracias —musitó.

Ranma abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, estaba anonadado porque Akane no lo golpeó.

La peli azul se dedicó a mirar el tazón de la sopa, sin mucho interés en ella, parecía estar envuelta en sus pensamientos.

—Respecto a lo de Ryoga… —balbuceó Ranma, llenándose de valor para hablar— yo, bueno, es mi culpa que tenga esa maldición y me sentía responsable de su desgracia, prometí no decir nada al respecto pe…

—Entiendo —interrumpió—. La palabra Saotome —Akane se estaba sorprendiendo de que a pesar de querer estamparle el plato en la cara, de golpearlo mil veces, de querer azotarle el escritorio en su cabeza y mandarlo a volar, no lo hizo; su voz era tranquila, pausada, una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía estar tranquila porque todo eso… ya lo había hecho.

—Sí… —seguía admirado de que todavía estuviera ahí—, Akane, yo siento mucho no habértelo dicho —Ranma bajó la mirada.

Lo miró sin decir nada, así por cerca de un minuto, no lo miraba con pena, ni enojo ni nada, sólo lo observaba. Se notaba verdaderamente apenado, pero no le cautivaba. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Espero que Ryoga no vuelva o en serio hare sopa de cerdo —fue lo último que dijo; cerró la ventana abruptamente y luego corrió la cortina.

—Akane —Ranma se quedó completamente desconcertado con la actitud de Akane.

Prefería haber sido mandado al otro del mundo con un potente golpe de su prometida pero no fue así, y eso: le dolió.

La joven notaba la silueta de su prometido fuera de la ventana. Vio su tazón de sopa y luego suspiró.

—Ya ni siquiera está tibia —dijo al tomar un poco de ella.

Seguro Ranma había estado un buen rato afuera esperando.

—Pero… pero ya ni me importa —definitivamente había algo que la estaba haciendo cambiar. Dejó el tazón de sopa sobre el escritorio.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos :D. Yo tenía que haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero hubo problemas técnicos que lamentablemente no corrían por mi cuenta arreglarlo, bueno, llamé para que lo vinieran arreglar pronto pero se tomaron su tiempo u.u. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, con el tercer capítulo, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y merezca un valioso review de ustedes *u* **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, por agregar a favoritos y ponerla en follow a ésta su humilde historia n.n ¡Gracias! **

***hikaros: **Ranma siempre será un cabezota para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso le costara caro al pobre muchacho. Kuno y Kodachi son todo un caso, la verdad a ellos ni como ayudarles. Gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***bry: **Claro que importa tu opinión, y creeme a mi también me caen en la punta del hígado esas prometidas, sobre todo Shampoo grrr, esa gata (y eso que me gustan los gatos, tengo 2) me dan ganas de $%&#%$ pero también parte de culpa la tiene Ranma de no dejarle las cosas en claro a esas tres entrometidas metiches sin que hacer u.u a Akane le tocan los chicos con defectos u.u Gracias por compartir tu opinión :)

***ar30982: **Ambos son unos bobos, Ranma insultando a Akane de diferentes formas, verbal y con el hecho de no aclarar si quiera a quien quiere de prometida, le falta al respeto, además, vive en su casa u.u y Akane que tiene poca paciencia y termina golpeando al chico, pues que mal por los dos. Al menos acá Akane se está comportando diferente, como que está gritando en silencio que ya se harto de la situación u.u y Ranma como buen "observador" ni cuenta se da. Gracias por seguir la historia :D

***nancyricoleon: **Esperaba ser enviado muy lejos, pero no fue así y creo que éso le ha afectado más que mil golpes de Akane... uuuhhh, lo va a sentir el chico. Ahora sí que es el látigo del desprecio xD. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n

***susyakane: **Así es, si sigue haciendo coraje se le va a reventar la vesícula a la pobre, ya la situación le da igual. Ranma necesita abrir más los ojos del alma para poder ver bien las cosas. Gracias por tus palabras :D

***KattytoNebel: **Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los parciales n.n La idea es actualizar cada semana, pero no pude la anteior debido a que me quede sin internet pero ahora sí, domingo puntualmente a actualizar n.n Gracias por seguir leyendo :3

***akarly: **Amiga! El amor también tiene algunas límitaciones y al parecer Akane está llegando a ellas. Ranma debe ponerse las pilas para no perderla. Te doy toda la razón, Ranma no sabe lo que tiene, pero como dice el dicho: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Cuídate mucho, espero que ya no esté haciendo tanto frío por allá, te mandaré un poco del calor que nos está rostizando por acá xD Te quiero, amiga, besos!

***xandryx: **Al menos no se portó tan grosero con Akane, tenía hambre, pero Akane sí puso un poco más para que su comida saliera comestible n.n Pero todo lo arruinan otros factores u.u Gracias por el comentario :3

***Debby-Chan: **La verdad es que no ayuda en NADA el hecho de que las locas ésas vivan en la casa de Akane y para colmo, Ranma no haga absolutamente nada por apartarla, al parecer disfruta del trato que le dan, pero está ignorando lo que Akane siente u.u. Acepto sugerencias n.n y bueno, un pequeñísimo adelanto, es que si aparecerá alguien más. Comparto tu opinión respecto a los bellos ojos de pantimedias Taro, son muy lindos n.n Gracias por la sugerencias y tu comentario n.n Cuídate mucho.

***Wolfing: **Corazón! Jejeje mis palabras para describir a las "prometidas" de Ranma son otras xP, pero dejémosla en arrastradas lambisconas xP Ay Akane como sufre en silencio la pobre, pero el señor Mazo pronto llegará n.n Ranma a veces es dulce pero otras veces se pasa de amargo u.u. Kuno, aaaah ése Kuno es despistado idiota creyéndose el centro del universo de las mujeres jajaja... ok, ok, Ranma si se vuelve hombre para que no la pelen los demás xD todo sea por Kuno-sempai xP Te amo cielo muuuaaak, estamos en contacto

***ka-chan: **Gracias! Espero que te guste éste capítulo y que sea merecedor de otro review tuyo *u*

***Chikibell: **Gracias! Bueno, ya está el tercer capítulo y ójala siga siendo de tu agrado n.n

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! ¿Verdad? Llega al punto en que todo ya no te importa, y Akane está en ese punto, y creo que hasta podría entrar en una profunda depresión por ello, ójala que no o mato a Ranma y a sus "prometidas" pero las actitudes de los demás la están orillando a empezar a perder el interés... Ay Dios, qué va a pasar? Te envio otro besazo amiga! Cuídate mucho!

***markiuxsnts:** Gracias! Espero que éste capítulo siga siendo interesante para ti (:

***Amarilis666: **Muchas gracias por las palabras, linda :) Me gusta que te guste n.n

***FranTargaryen: **Ay Dios... nooooo el amor no se puede apagar entre éstos. En el corazón de Akane sigue habiendo amor, sólo que está apagado, Ranma necesita encenderlo de nuevo. Gracias por continuar leyendo está humilde historia :)

***Zaneziana: **Gracias por las palabras! Listo con el siguiente capítulo ;)

***A todos los lectores que no dejan comentario por diversos motivos: **Muchísimas gracias por obsequiarme unos minutos de su tiempo, espero que se animen a dejar un comentario para saber lo que piensan n.n

**Nos estaremos leyendo el próximo domingo n.n Los quiero **

**Un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye (: **


	4. Los enemigos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**04: Los enemigos**

* * *

Tal como lo había dicho.

Haría de Ryoga cerdo en sopa.

Akane iba con un mazo de metal del triple tamaño al que estaban acostumbrados a ver; siguiendo a Ryoga. A leguas se le notaban las enormes ganas de asesinarlo.

Ranma sintió pena por el chico cerdo que se puso enfrente, pero poco le duró a Akane que de un solo golpe lo dejó como estampa decorativa en el suelo.

—Eres un enfermo —habló Akane arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente cuando al fin acorraló a Ryoga.

—No, Akane, no es lo que parece… bueno, sí, pero no tanto —Ryoga tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba que se lo llevaba al diablo—. Pégame, pégame todo lo que quieras y entenderé que no quieras volverme a ver. Te juro que desapareceré de tu vida, pero por favor, perdóname. Yo, yo era muy feliz, porque al fin me sentía querido por alguien… Lo siento de verdad Akane, en verdad lo siento, yo, yo me enamoré de ti y era la única forma de estar cerca de ti —soltó.

La chica estaba procesando toda esa información que el muchacho dijo torpemente. Bajó el mazo y caminó hacia Ryoga. Le dio una bofetada que casi le voltea la cara.

—Eso no justifica que seas un depravado y aprovechado, Ryoga o P-chan —lo miraba con desaprobación.

Se notaba decepcionada, traicionada y engañada. Lo único que sentía por Ryoga en ése momento, era odio.

—Tienes razón —musitó el chico quien bajó la mirada.

—No quiero verte, así que mejor vete o si no te acabare este mazo de metal en la cabeza —Akane cerró los ojos y apretaba con fuerza el artefacto.

Al pasar al lado de Akane le susurró perdón y luego se fue corriendo, perdiéndose por completo de la vista de la peli azul.

Ranma hacía presencia. Estaba empapada.

—Creo que fuiste muy dura con el pobre p-chan —dijo la pelirroja quien vio como la ropa de Ryoga se quedaba atrás mientras un pequeño cerdo salía de ella y corría a todo lo que sus patitas le daban.

Akane ni se percató en que instante se soltó la lluvia. Bajó el mazo. Ignoró por completo a Ranma y sólo caminó despacio sin importarle que las gotas chocaran en su rostro.

—Akane, ¿qué no me oyes? —Ranma saltó para quedar frente a la peli azul.

—No molestes —le bastó con hacer sutilmente a un lado a Ranma, estampándola contra la pared.

La lluvia paró.

Se detuvo en una calle esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Un chico se acercó a ella.

—¿Tú eres Tendo Akane? —Interrogó aquel desconocido de ojos verdes que era lo único que pudo distinguir debido a que iba bien cubierto.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió Akane con algo de enfado.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con Saotome Ranma y sé que tú eres su prometida, sólo así hará caso a mis llamadas —sonrió aquel chico.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a secuestrar? —Lo había dicho en un tono de burla y cansancio.

—¡Adivinaste! —Le echó un polvo que inmediatamente la dejó atontada.

—¡Akane! —Ranma llegó justo cuando el desconocido tomó a Akane en sus brazos.

—Te espero en la casa de las montañas del norte, es la única de ahí, si es que quieres volver a ver a tu querida prometida.

El muchacho de ojos verdes le lanzó algo a los pies de Ranma, dejando a la pelirroja prácticamente pegada a la acera, mientras el desconocido huía con Akane en brazos por los techos de las casas.

—Maldición —masculló con enojo la pelirroja.

* * *

Ranma llegó a la casa, de inmediato metió algunas cosas a su mochila y partió de ahí. Tenía que rescatar a Akane a como diera lugar. No la dejaría a la disposición de aquel extraño.

Antes de salir de la casa, se encontró con sus prometidas y sus enemigos. Suspiró con pesadez y no le quedó más remedio que decir que Akane había sido secuestrada.

* * *

—Akane siempre es secuestrada —comentó Ukyo mientras subían una cuesta.

—Sí, ¿por qué no me secuestran a mí? ¡Yo también soy la prometida de Ranma! —se quejó Shampoo.

—Estoy segura que si me hubieran secuestrado a mí, Ranma sería capaz de pelear con dragones —habló fantasiosa Kodachi.

—Yo salvaré a Akane —Kuno sacó su espada de madera.

—Señor, ¿podríamos descansar un poco? —Sasuke iba sacando la lengua ya que venía cargando tres grandes maletas y todavía de su cuello colgaba otras cuatro bolsas.

—Cállate, que no ves que tenemos que salvar a mi amada Akane —Kuno ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Ranma iba haciendo memoria de quien era aquel chico de ojos verdes. No se acordaba de él. ¿Sería un maldito más de Jusenkyo que cayó a una de las pozas por su culpa? Como fuera, tenía que salvar a Akane.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shampoo, eh Saotome, yo te estaré vigilando —advirtió Mouse que le lanzó un shuriken que Ranma esquivó.

Otra cosa más que tenía que hacer. Aguantar a ésos chicos.

Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente.

«_Podré deshacerme de todos ellos y sobre todo de Akane para que así Ranma sólo se quede conmigo_» pensó la joven china.

«_Ayudaré a Ranma a salvar a Akane y quedara muy agradecido conmigo que querrá pedirme que sea su prometida_» pensó Ukyo que hasta un pequeño aplauso dio.

«_Quitaré a Ranma de en medio y quedaré como su héroe, Akane me amará más_» Kuno ya se imaginaba a Akane abrazándolo con los ojos llenos de brillo y mirándolo como a un Dios.

«_Ranma tendrá un accidente que lo quitara de mi camino, así Shampoo sólo tendrá ojos para mí_» sonrió Mouse con malicia.

«_Voy a quitarlas de en medio, entrometidas, ¿no saben que Ranma sólo me ama a mí? Pero ya verán que yo soy la mejor_» Kodachi soltó su clásica risa de loca.

«_Quiero una camita donde descansar_» Sasuke iba arrastrándose, llorando.

La noche estaba por caer y ya se encontraban cansados por lo que decidieron acampar en un claro del bosque.

Ranma seguía preocupado por Akane.

* * *

Akane despertó de un largo y profundo sueño; había dormido muy bien, quiso desperezarse pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una silla.

Al fondo vio al muchacho que observaba por la ventana. Aquello le resultaba bastante aburrido. El joven dio la media vuelta y le miró. Ya no tenía el ropaje que le cubría el rostro. Pudo distinguir que era un muchacho como de su edad, de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y obviamente lo que más resaltaba de él, eran esos ojos verde esmeralda. Su vestimenta era similar a la de Ranma, camisa china color verde con amarillo y pantalones negros.

—Vaya, con que ya has despertado y Ranma todavía no viene a salvarte —el joven parecía burlarse de ella.

—Él vendrá, te lo aseguro —contestó Akane, tranquila.

—¿Estás tan segura? —El chico le dio la espalda—. Lo he estado vigilando y he visto que a ti no te hace mucho caso.

—Entonces no me hubieras secuestrado a mí —interrumpió Akane, haciendo que el chico clavara sus ojos en ella.

—Las otras son más difíciles de secuestrar —se quejó el muchacho, recordando como Shampoo lo usó como trampolín, Ukyo lo mandó a volar con su espátula gigante y Kodachi con solo mostrar a su cocodrilo lo intimidó—. Fuiste el blanco más fácil.

—Ah… gracias —Akane se enojó muchísimo, para él era una debilucha—. Te diré algo, estoy cansada de ser a la que tienen que salvar, no tengo idea de quién eres y por qué estás siguiendo a Ranma, y francamente no me importa, así que mejor suéltame.

—Me llamo Rei y lo que tengo pendiente con Ranma lo sabrás en su momento —el chico la miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué eres su prometida, sí las otras son más bonitas?

Una vena se estacionó en la sien derecha de Akane.

—La chica de cabello morado es muy atractiva y tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, de hecho las tres son muy atractivas…

—¡Ya cállate! —Akane rompió las sogas fácilmente y le soltó un potente puñetazo en la cara lanzando al joven al suelo.

—A mí nadie me golpea y menos una mujer debilucha y fea como tú —el muchacho se puso de pie—. Yo no tengo consideración aunque seas mujer—. La miró amenazante.

El chico se lanzó contra Akane con todas las intenciones de golpearla.

* * *

Ranma y los demás escucharon un fuerte alboroto que los hizo levantarse rápido y seguir hacia donde lo habían escuchado.

Subieron a toda prisa la cuesta, encontrando la cabaña. Ranma derribó la puerta con una patada. Entró rápido.

En el suelo encontró al chico hecho casi puré, todo golpeado y con los dientes rotos, convulsionándose.

—¡¿Dónde está Akane?! —Preguntó Ranma que agarró por la solapa al muchacho.

El chico apenas atinó a señalarle hacia el frente y luego se desmayó.

Los acompañante se quedaron viendo entre de sí; como que les dio algo de pena encontrar al enemigo en esas condiciones, se notaba que había recibido la golpiza de su vida.

Ranma sin embargo seguía preocupado por Akane, ¿qué tal si el chico le había hecho daño a su prometida? Buscó por la cabaña a la chica, cada rincón sin éxito. Vio un pedazo de soga cerca de la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Salió de la cabaña, debía de encontrarla, era de noche, hacía algo de frío y resultaba un poco peligroso, sobre todo para ella que era algo miedosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Akane se frotaba los brazos. Suspiró con pesadez. Golpear al individuo le ayudó bastante, sacó todo el enojo que tenía guardado, aunque ahora sentía un poco de remordimiento por que sí se desquitó feo con él. Pero luego recordó lo que le dijo y sólo se encogió de hombros. Se lo merecía.

Escuchó los aullidos de los lobos, causándole un escalofrío tremendo que hasta la dejó inmóvil por un par de minutos. Tragó saliva, lo mejor era buscar donde pasar la noche y seguro. El árbol que estaba enfrente se veía bien, podía treparlo y dormir sobre una de sus gruesas ramas.

Antes de salir de la cabaña hubiera agarrado una manta o algo, se estaba congelando, tal vez por el hecho de que su ropa estaba un poco húmeda. Estornudó. Se frotó la nariz.

—Espero no resfriarme —se dijo a ella. Volvió a estornudar.

Ranma escuchó los pequeños estornudos y fue cuando vio hacia arriba, encontrando a Akane en una de las ramas del árbol. Subió ágilmente, quedando frente a ella.

—¡Tonta, no debiste de haberte escapado! —Reprendió el muchacho, mirándola con desaprobación.

—¿Eh? —Akane enarcó una ceja, no comprendía.

—Rayos Akane, eres una necia —el muchacho se quitó su camisa y se la puso a Akane sobre los hombros—. Te vas a enfermar, hace frío, estamos en el bosque y tú huyendo…

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —Interrogó Akane que miró hacia otra parte—. ¿Esperar a que tú llegaras y me rescataras?

—¡Sí! —Respondió el joven de la trenza como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No —negó Akane moviendo la cabeza—. Ranma, de verdad, ya me cansé.

—Pues no es mi culpa de que seas presa fácil para mis enemigos.

Akane negó con la cabeza, sería algo difícil hablar bien con su prometido.

—No, Ranma, me refiero en todo… a mí no me importa que le hiciste a Rei…

—¿Rei? —repitió el chico con sorpresa. Akane asintió—. ¿Ése era Rei? ¿Estás bien, Akane? ¿No te hizo algo?

La joven estaba siendo minuciosamente examinada de todo el cuerpo por Ranma, hasta que lo alejó sutilmente con un fuerte empujón que lo tiró del árbol.

Ranma lucía un chichón en la cabeza cuando de nuevo estaba frente a Akane. La miraba con enojo.

—Es un verdadero cretino al igual que tú —contestó finalmente Akane—. Y no me hizo nada…

—Verás, Rei fue alumno de mi papá… aunque no lo creas, mi papá tenía un admirador; bueno, entrenamos juntos casi un año, he de admitir que era muy bueno, claro, no tan bueno como yo… pero lo deje de ver un mes antes de irnos a China —relató el muchacho de ojos azules, al parecer no había escuchado a Akane.

—No me interesa Ranma —detuvo Akane, haciendo que Ranma la mirara a los ojos—. De verdad ya no me importa. Creo que me he acostumbrado.

—¿Acostumbrado?

—Sí, ya me acostumbre a todo esto que se me hace tan… tan rutinario y aburrido.

Ranma se quedó callado, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que Akane decía pero de algún modo le inquietó bastante.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y enterneció su mirada.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme Ranma, sabía que lo harías —posó su pequeña mano en la mejilla derecha del chico.

—Akane…

—Bueno, mejor bajemos y nos vamos a la casa, la familia debe estar preocupados por mí y aseguro que mi padre ha de haber ya inundado el dojo —sonrió divertida.

La chica estaba por bajar del árbol por cuenta propia, pero Ranma le agarró la mano.

—Akane… ¿harías el arroz con verdura y huevos cocidos? Es que… te quedaron deliciosos y me gustaría volver a comerlos —pidió el chico quien se ruborizó.

Akane se extrañó al principio, pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como los mismos luceros.

—¡Sí, claro que sí, Ranma, mañana mismo lo cocino! —Estaba feliz de que su prometido se lo haya pedido, no cabía en la felicidad que sin pensarlo abrazó a Ranma.

Se quedó abrazada a él. Eso era el inicio de algo. Algo muy bonito.

* * *

**» Continuará…**

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! **

**Dominguito de actualización, sí! Listos para el 4o capítulo? Hay pequeñas esperanzas para Akane n.n que lindo, verdad? Y qué buena onda de los amigos y de Ranma de ofrecerse para rescatar a Akane n.n tanta bondad en el mundo no se puede creer xD. **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien n.n disfrutando de la vida n.n **

**Como siempre, yo muy agradecida con todos ustedes por apoyarme tanto al regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, escribirme un review (los amo *u*), agregar a favoritos ;) y ponerlos en follow. ¡Gracias! Me hacen feliz (: **

***susyakane: **Chocalas! Yo también odio a la pelimorada 7.7 porque no se va a china en un cohete. Ya le está pegando a Ranma, bueno, ni modo. Lo siento Ranma, me caes bien, pero en ésta historia te la pondré díficil u.u Gracias por leer ;)

***KattytoNebel: **Que bien que te haya ido bien :) Akane se portó lo más madura y serena posible, pero el que mucho aguanta en poco tiempo revienta y lo vimos. Alguién más pagó los platos rotos. Lo siento, Rei. Gracias por continuar leyendo y dejar tu valioso comentario n.n

***Zaneziana: **Así seguiré, cada domingo subiré la actualización n.n Gracias por comentar!

***bry: **Dicen que de amor no mueres, pero dejas de comer, de animarte, de arreglarte, ¿lo dejarás morir? Un corazón roto se puede recuperar, todo depende de cuan lastimado se encuentre. El caso es grave, pero no todo estará perdido. Gracias por las palabras, están muy bonitas n.n y gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***Debby-chan: **Abrazos y cariño recibido, linda, gracias n.n Las cosas están como en la cuerda floja y bueno, aunque no es 100% culpa de Ranma que la situación se haya tornado así, la verdad es que sí está implicado en un gran porcentaje. Al menos en éste capítulo demostró un poco de interés n.n y es un pequeño avance. Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n besos y abrazos con mucho cariño :*

***Akanesaotomee:** Don't worry amiga! Lo noté, tienes un estilo único de expresarte que eres inconfundible n.n Akane puede cambiar un tantito, pero no dejará de ser Akane xP Sea quien sea, les da su merecido y lo ha demostrado, pobre Rei xP. Gracias amiga por apoyarme y continuar leyendo n.n gracias por el dato ;) un besazo y un abrazo con todo mi cariño n.n

***ar30982: **Actualizaré cada domingo, a menos de que haya problemas técnicos u otros incovenientes que espero que no. Es cierto, Akane ya se fastidio de todo y se desquitó, no con la persona que quería, pero lo hizo xP. Ranma creo que quiere poner un poquito, pero hay algo que no lo deja hacerlo. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo :)

***hikaros: **Al fin a Akane se le quitó la venda de los ojos. La verdad era para que mandara a volar a dos hombres ahí, pero su forma de reaccionar desconcertó a Ranma. Shampoo a mi no me cae mal, sólo quiero que le pasen cosas malas. Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando n.n

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n Me gustó mucho tu razonamiento respecto al porque Akane se está comportando de esa forma. Comprimir el dolor y transformarlo en una apariencia y engaño mental, es genial. Sinceramente no se me había ocurrido xP Gracias por el dato amor n.n Sí tan sólo Ranma se animara a decirle a sus otras "prometidas" que no las quiere como tal, sería más que suficiente, pero el muchacho no tiene ése valor u.u así que sin querer, está lastimando a Akane y ella ya no está dispuesta a sufrir más silenciosamente. A ver corazón quien termina actualizando primero xD Te amo muuuaaaak.

***diana carolina: **Gracias me alegra saber que te va a gustando n.n Tienes razón, Akane ya puso de su parte, Ranma creo que apenas puso un granito pero para Akane sí fue muy importante ésa petición que le hizo n.n Gracias por el comentario y seguir leyendo n.n

***angie12: **Gracias linda n.n Es cierto, Ranma es cobarde para algunas cosas! y una de ellas es decir la verdad. No creo que sea muy díficil decirle a Shampoo, Ukyo y a Kodachi que las estima como amigas a Kodachi, bueno, que sólo la estima como conocida (?) y aunque me tachen de malvada, Ranma sí va a sufrir, pero lamentablemente también lo hará Akane, es como un efecto colateral. Gracias por tus palabras, me animan muchísimo n.n un beso :*

***akarly: **Amiga hermosa! Akane mal acostumbró a Ranma a los golpes, es medio masoquista el muchacho xP, de cierta forma aquí la que está tomando las cosas de forma madura, es Akane, Ranma no da luces de ser maduro. Pero siempre él demostrara preocupación por ella y estará dispuesto a salvarla siempre n.n Que cuando quiere es lindo. Gracias amiga por seguir apoyándome n.n un beso y abrazo. Te quiero n.n

***nancyricoleon: **Le va a costar caro el hecho de confiarse que tiene a Akane para siempre. Es su más grande error y lo va a descubrir pronto. Gracias por el review y seguir leyendo n.n

***laescondida: **Es cierto, es que también el padre de Akane es cobarde, y no sé, creo que lo amenzaron o lo sobornaron con rica comida todos los días, ya que el señor Tendo no es muy maduro que digamos y es que ya está grande, pero bueno, la madurez no es cosa de la edad. Ranma siempre estará dispuesto a proteger a su verdadera prometida, sin ninguna duda; los hermanos Tatewaki si son tontos u.u no tienen remedio la verdad; y es cierto, Akane dio un gran paso al tratar de hablar con Ranma de algo delicado como sus sentimientos, pero ya ves, Ranma tonto u.u Te agradezco que continues leyendo y dejando tus opiniones n.n

***Guest: **Gracias n.n bueno, ya no hay que esperar más, ya he actualizado n.n gracias por los ánimos :)

***Destiny: **Gracias :) (espero que no te molestes que sólo ponga Destiny) Sí será algo drámatica la historia, pero también tendrá tintes cómicos y romance n.n bueno, por ahora Akane sufre en silencio y a Ranma tampoco le irá bien. Gracias por el comentario :)

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que ójala se animen a comentar n.n

**Muchas gracias son unos soles, los quiero! **

**Me despido por el momento y nos leemos el próximo domingo n.n **

**bye bye **


	5. Akane cocina

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**05: Akane cocina**

* * *

Se levantó temprano, incluso antes que su hermana Kasumi, ni si quiera pudo conciliar bien el sueño y ni se acordó en que estuvo a punto de resfriarse.

Tarareaba una alegre canción mientras metía los huevos en agua caliente. Rebanaba la verdura con cuidado. A pesar de tener algún tiempo sin cocinar, se acordaba perfectamente de cómo preparar el arroz con verduras y eso le hacía feliz, además de que era algo especial.

El arroz lucía muy bien y olía rico, les quitó el cascaron a los huevos y adornó el plato. Ni cuenta se había dado que ya era de mañana y que Kasumi estaba a su lado ya cocinando el desayuno.

—Huele muy bien, Akane —Kasumi miró el plato—. Seguro a Ranma le va a encantar —posó sus ojos en su hermana pequeña.

—¿Lo crees? —Akane se ruborizó un poco pero no podía evitar la alegría que aquello le causaba.

—Por supuesto, hermana —corroboró Kasumi quien le sonrió de esa forma tan linda y que le llenó de confianza a la menor de las Tendo.

* * *

Akane llevaba la charola con la comida, muy contenta de saber que su prometido la comería, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver a las tres disque prometidas alimentando a Ranma, a quien parecía que la camisa le iba a reventar de tanto comer.

—Ranma no va a comer eso, puede ser veneno —señaló Shampoo la comida que Akane llevaba.

—No lo tomes a mal, Akane, pero tu comida es un poco… —Ukyo lo gesticuló con sus dedos a la vez que hacía un mal gesto—. Un poco no saludable para el estómago de Ranma.

De la nada aparecieron tres hombres, dos de ellos vestidos de paramédicos y otro con bata de doctor.

—Yo me adelanté y ya tengo a un gastroenterólogo y a dos ayudantes más por si a Ranma le da algo al probar la comida radioactiva de Akane —señaló Kodachi a los tres hombres que estaban tras ella.

Akane se mordió los labios e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No, yo le pedí que lo cocinara —habló finalmente Ranma, algo cohibido.

Fue entonces que Akane puso la comida frente a su prometido, le sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma tragó saliva y sudó frío. La comida de Akane se veía bien y olía bien, pero ya no le cabía ni un grano de arroz, las chicas se encargaron de llenarlo hasta para el día siguiente. Agarró los palillos y algo titubeante llevó un poco de arroz a su boca. Todos estaban expectantes, nadie miraba hacia otra parte que no fuera él.

Ranma hizo una mueca indescifrable y cayó de espaldas, con los ojos hechos remolinos. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse.

—¡Te lo dijimos, tu comida es mortal para cualquier ser humano y animal, deberías de hacerle un favor a la humanidad y no cocinar nunca más! —exclamó Shampoo, mientras que Ranma estaba siendo levantado por los hombres en una camilla, se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia.

—¡Parece que quisieras matar a Ranma! —Reclamó Ukyo que meneaba la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

Todos se fueron siguiendo a Ranma siendo trasladado a la ambulancia, Akane se quedó sola. Tomó la comida y ella misma la tiró a la basura, se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó con odio al suelo, pisoteándolo a continuación y restregándolo.

—Soy una idiota, yo ilusionándome de qué le había gustado mi comida… no volveré a cocinar y menos para él —las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos para quitar esas absurdas lágrimas que ya empezaban a emerger. No lloraría más. Su dignidad estaba ya bastante pisoteada.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren muuuy bien n.n ¡Ya es domingo! Sentí que la semana un poco larga y el finde bien cortito u.u pero bueno, lo importante que ahora sí he cumplido con publicar cada domingo sin falta n.n me siento bien *o* **

**Les traigo éste capítulo que es cortito, pero sustancioso o al menos eso espero. Ay Akane, cada día pierde más las ilusiones u.u y Ranma pues no coopera el muchacho u.u, como dicen el que calla otorga, y Ranma se ha quedado calladito. **

**Agradezco muchísimo que continuen leyendo éste fic, que sigan dejando sus valiosas opiniones *o* (me encanta leerlos), que agreguen a favoritos la historia y la pongan en follow :3 Muchas gracias! **

***xandryx: **Akane le dio su merecido a Rei! Já, para que vea que no es tan debilucha jum, bien hecho Akane, y no sólo le demostraste a Rei tu fastidió, también se lo hiciste saber a Ranma o.ó Good job! gracias por seguir leyendo n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo n.n besos :*

***Destiny: **Qué bien! Gracias por permitírmelo n.n me siento más en confianza ;) y sí concuerdo contigo es muy díficil de plagiar n.n Dame esos 5, a mí también me dan ganas de darles un tour totalmente gratis por el cielo, es que grrr... no entienden, y pobre Ranma no sabe decir NO u.u y la que termina peor es Akane... pero Ranma, ya te llegará eh, no te confies muchacho muajajaja... Gracias por leer n.n ójala éste pequeño capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n besos :*

***Barby: **Muchas gracias por las palabras y el ánimo n.n me subes el ego xP jejeje, pero tranquila, me controlo n.n Espero que te guste el capítulo besos :*

***zaneziana: **Gracias! Pues la verdad sí hay cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, espero que no te desagrade. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Ése Rei 7.7 se merecía eso y más jajaja, allí vio lo debilucha que es Akane, no la agarren enojada o se desata una guerra. Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente n.n besos :*

***susyakane: **Yeah! Así es Akane rules! jejeje, que ella demuestre que también puede por sí sola, ya con fastidio de que siempre la secuestren a ella, ya era justo que se librara y no se sintiera la princesa del cuento, bien por ella n.n Creo que a Ranma le dio de alguna forma miedo y la única salida que encontró para no dejar a Akane fue pedirle la comida. El chico cree que tiene todo asegurado, pero hmmm, todo puede cambiar. Pero de que se aman, sí se aman, par de orgullosos. Gracias! Besos :*

***ar30982: **Sí, Akane se ha dejado ilusionar otra vez, es que sí se emboba y luego de que Ranma le pidiera algo que ella nunca se imaginaría, pues la entusiasmo demasiado, pero después de éste capítulo, su actitud va a cambiar con Ranma, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu valiosa opinion n.n besitos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Akane sólo va a cambiar de actitud, a ver sí Ranma se da cuenta u.u Gracias por leer n.n besos :*

***diana carolina: **Akane sí ha mejorado y creo que ha sido bastante se empeñó muchísimo pero no lo valoran u.u Es cierto, tiene a tantos encima que ya hasta se le hace imposible respirar al pobre, pero debe tener el valor para quitárselos.

***Wolfing: **Mi vida! n.n Yo creo que cuando Akane está realmente dolida, no golpea como típicamente lo hace, sino que da una bofetada, como que ahí sí se porta mejor (¿?) Creo que de verdad no lo va a perdonar o va a tardar muchísimo en hacerlo. Akane parece que sí se está cansado de todo, aunque hubo una pequeña luz de esperanza con lo de la comida... misma que la apagaron en éste capítulo. Jajajaja sí, pobre Sasuke lo sobre explotan muchisímo al pobre ninja, todos tramando su plan y no les salió xP frustración segura xD Rei hmmm... más adelante corazón n.n Gracias mi vida por tu comentario n.n te mando besos y muchas buenas vibras para tu inicio en la universidad, muchísima suerte! Te amo muuuuaaaaaak.

***hikaros: **Fue poco lo que Akane le hizo a Ryoga, se merecía más, pero de verdad a la chica le dolió en el alma. Pues muy sorprendentemente, sí, Genma resulto ser un modelo a seguir para Rei. Siempre habrá roces románticos entre nuestros protagonistas n.n Gracias por apoyarme y seguir comentando en las historias que publico n.n

***Elena 79: **Jajajaja, sí a mí también me dio risa al escribir que Ranma se molestaba porque Akane se autorescató (¿?) después de todo, ella indefensa, indefensa no es. La respuesta se irá dando conforme avance la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar n.n besos :*

***azucenas45:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y no dejaré de escribir n.n sólo habrá momentos de pausa, pero la verdad me gusta escribir me entretiene bastante n.n besos :*

***bry: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww me hiciste suspirar *u* qué bonito de abajo hacia arriba, cuando lo leí fue de snif, snif que triste, pero cuando lo leí como lo sugeriste y me gustó *o* La última frase, bellísima! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias preciosa por las frases tan lindas n.n besos :*

***Akanesaotomee: **My friend bella! Por supuesto que sí n.n Jajajaja, sí te creo, como que una como mujer saber que tu mascotita te ve cuando estás en las situaciones mas privadas, no es nada, NADA agradable, y mínimo sí hubiera recibido la golpiza de su vida, reencarnación y más, que nunca la hubiera olvidado por los siglos de los siglos! Rei es un completo imbécil, con letras mayúsculas, entonces, ¿por qué secuestró a Akane? Jajajaja, resultó más debilucho porque las otras sin hacer nada lo vencieron xP Akane no es fea para nada, de lo contrario no tendría a tanto pretendiente y feos no son n.n Aaaahhh que puedo decir, Ranma cuando quiere es lindo, cuando no, es tonto, pero bueeeno, nadie es perfecto. Gracias amiga por tu comentario, nos leemos, ¿vale? Te quiero, un abrazo y beso :*

** *akarly: **Amigaaa! Sip, Ranma siempre estará al rescate de Akane, sé que él nunca la dejará sola, por más que diga que es por otros motivos, pero toooodos sabemos la verdad n.n Ama a Akane n.n Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga, Akane ya puso su granito de arena, ahora le toca a Ranma, y así de granito en granito van llenando el jarrito (¿?) pero poco a poco que avance su relación y no haya retroceso n.n Gracias por siempre apoyarme n.n un beso y un fuerte abrazo con todo mi cariño n.n

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchísimas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo leyendo ésta historia, espero que les guste n.n gracias.

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los quiero :3 **

**Nos leemos el siguiente domingo n.n **

**Besos y abrazos. **

**bye bye **


	6. Un doloroso recuerdo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**La presente historia tiene OC y OoC. **

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**06: Un doloroso recuerdo.**

* * *

No bajó en lo que restó del día; prefirió quedarse en su cuarto, viendo un álbum de fotografías. Admiró una foto donde ella se encontraba abrazando al cerdito negro y se notaba feliz de tenerlo, su gran sonrisa la delataba. Sacó aquella imagen y la hizo pedazos con profunda rabia. No fue la única foto que destrozó. Todas las que encontró con el cerdo, fueron hechas añicos, maldiciendo y arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado la golpiza que Ryoga se merecía por aprovechado, pero juró que si lo volvía a ver, no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo y gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Encontró otra foto que la dejó pensativa unos minutos.

—Ranma —dijo quedamente mientras observaba la imagen que tenía en la mano.

En la foto estaba él, con ella y el cerdito. Ranma miraba a P-chan con molestia mientras que ella tenía en brazos a ése sucio cerdo.

—Tú lo sabías… te importó más una estúpida promesa antes que yo —desgarró la foto despacio, escuchando el rasgado del papel.

Los tres pedazos cayeron al suelo, Ranma quedó alejado de Akane, y el cerdo en medio de los dos.

—En verdad que ya he hecho demasiado por ti, y no lo valoras —se arrodilló para quedar frente a la foto destrozada. Tomó el trozo donde se veía a Ranma—. Todo es más importante antes que yo —sonrió de forma triste, admirando a su prometido con lamento.

Pasó las yemas de dos dedos sobre la imagen de Ranma, con cierta nostalgia. Los recuerdos le llegaron intempestivamente, viendo todo lo que ha vivido al lado de Ranma, hasta el último. Volvió a sonreír ligeramente mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas iban resbalando en sus mejillas.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Se encontraba practicando en el dojo junto con Ranma, cada quien haciendo sus movimientos. Le gustaba estar ahí porque nadie los molestaba y compartían un momento a solas, juntos, haciendo lo que a los dos les gustaba. En uno de sus movimientos, sus espaldas chocaron e hicieron perder el equilibrio al muchacho de la trenza, cayendo de panza a la duela. Apenada se llevó las manos hechas puño cerca de la boca, pidiendo una disculpa. Ranma se dio la media vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la aceptó, pero la jaló para así derribarla a ella. _

—_Estamos a mano —dijo el joven de forma burlesca—. Tú me tiraste a mí, yo te tiré a ti. _

—_Tonto —contestó Akane fingiendo molestia, en realidad se le hizo divertido y empezaron a reírse. _

_Ranma paró de reír, observándola. Cuando ella se percató que era la única que se reía, también se quedó callada, sintió tanta vergüenza que de inmediato su rostro se llenó de color. _

—_Me gusta que sonrías… es lindo verte así —soltó el joven, dejando a Akane anonadada. _

—_G-gracias —titubeó, nerviosa. _

_Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que ella seguía cómodamente sobre Ranma y parecía que al muchacho no le molestaba en absoluto la situación. Su corazón se le detuvo unos segundos cuando Ranma con la mano temblorosa la alzó, sintió las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel de sus mejillas que estaban encendidas. Recorrió suave y lentamente hasta llegar las comisuras de sus labios. Aquel acto la dejó encandilada, enamorada. Sus ojos brillaron al notar como los ojos de Ranma se concentraron en su boca que por reacción natural se abrió un poco y humedeció sus labios. Eso hizo que la mano del chico temblara un poco más; pasó rozando las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios. Algo mágico y hermoso hizo explosión dentro de ella, un millón de mariposas revolotearon dentro de su estómago, su sangre parecía correr más rápido en sus venas… todo, todo en ella era un estallido de felicidad. _

_Algo estalló. _

_Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi hacían presencia en el dojo, destruyendo buena parte del inmueble como buena costumbre de ellas. Las tres jóvenes la miraban con rivalidad, ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba separada de Ranma, los dos sentaditos como niños buenos, alejados uno del otro y mirándose con cierta complicidad, todavía sonrojados. _

—_Ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo para que decidieran casarse, pero como no lo han hecho, hemos asumido que no lo harán, y por lo tanto, Ranma queda nuevamente dispuesto a seguir con el compromiso que tiene con cada una de nosotras —habló Ukyo que parecía ser la vocera. _

—_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?! —Exclamaron los dos prometidos, impresionados. _

—_Y como no se nos hace justo que tú tengas más privilegios que cualquiera de nosotras, también nos vendremos a vivir aquí, junto con nuestro prometido —continuó Ukyo, señalándola de forma acusadora. _

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos, totalmente asombrados por lo que estaban escuchando. _

—_Ranma convivirá con las 4 y decidirá quién es la ideal para su prometida —las otras chicas asentían con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Ukyo. _

_No era capaz de pensar con claridad, apenas estaba digiriendo lo que Ukyo dijo, cuando vio varias maletas que eran cargadas por Sasuke quien terminó bajo la montaña del equipaje, se dio cuenta que aquello era muy serio. _

_El alboroto terminó llamando a toda la familia. _

_A su papá le dio un tic en el ojo al ver casi medio dojo caído, los demás parecían impresionados y más cuando la castaña ojiazul dio las razones del por qué habían llegado. _

—_Mi hijo, todo un hombre, tener a 4 bellas jovencitas como prometidas, qué orgullo —comentó Nodoka, muy feliz, sonriendo por el gusto que le daba ver que su hijo era muy popular con las chicas. _

—_Ranma, di algo —pidió Akane de forma suplicante, esperando a que su prometido les dejara en claro a las otras chicas que ella era su única prometida y que se fueran por donde vinieron. _

_Ranma tragó saliva, la miró a ella y luego observó a su madre. Por último colocó sus azules ojos en las tres chicas que tenía en frente. _

_Estaba expectante. Ranma la volvió a ver, afligido y susurrando un tenue "Lo siento". _

—_Bienvenidas —dijo el chico de la trenza. _

_Las tres chicas se le dejaron ir a Ranma, abrazándolo de forma asfixiante. _

_Todo quedó en silencio, miró a Ranma, se puso de pie, escuchaba palabras que no entendió. Sólo quería salir de ahí, sintió que alguien la tocó por el hombro pero ella quitó la mano y se fue corriendo del lugar. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Tú me dijiste que ya lo sabían… y las aceptaste en mi casa —se quitó con repudio aquellas lágrimas que iban bajando—. Eso es no tener vergüenza ni respeto a lo que yo soy... o era.

Rompió la foto de Ranma, haciéndola casi polvo.

Lo más fácil fue tomar el álbum de fotos y romperlo para luego tirarlo al cesto de la basura.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**

**Al fin domingo de actualización! Espero que se encuentren súper bien en todos los aspectos n.n Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Clara por su observación en cuanto a la parte incompleta del capítulo anterior que ya está arreglado. Gracias Clara. **

**Pobre Ranma, se indigestó el chico por comer tanto, ya no pudo si quiera probar la comida de Akane. Lástima, de lo que se perdió u.u **

**Éste capítulo lo sentí lindo por una parte, amargo por el otro. **

**Gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber sus valiosas opiniones, los tomo mucho en cuenta, acepto sus opiniones porque han sido de forma respetuosa y así sí me gustan n.n El respeto ante todo! También me da mucho gusto ver que han agregado la historia a favoritos y le ponen en follow. Muchísimas gracias!**

***bry: **Bellísima bry, siento ser cruel y romper tu corazón con las cosas que escribo, haciendo sufrir a nuestra querida Akane. Disculpa. Tengo una pregunta, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas lindas frases que escribes? ¡Son preciosas! Y van de la mano con la historia. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia n.n

***Guest: **Gracias por esperar :D he aquí puntualmente el nuevo capítulo ;)

***Guest: **Súper cortito, es verdad, y todavía incompleto! Válgame! Que irresponsable fui u.u disculpa por ello, pero en recompesa, éste es más largo. Espero te guste n.n

***Elena 79: **Jajajaja, Ranma por casi reventar xD, se lo merecía por tragón. Ay, sí sería lindo, pero dudo que sus prometidas lo dejen 7.7 son tan aiiiissshhh se me tuerce todos los intestinos. La verdad son unas exageradas. Es más mortal lo que cocina Kodachi que le pone cuánta cosa a sus comidas u.u En serio, Akane ya se cansó de la situación y lo de la comida, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Gracias linda por leer :3

***Sia: **Hi! Disculpa por responderte en español. Es cierto, Ryoga en ése sentido sí era lindo, sin oponerse se comía lo que Akane cocinaba, y Ranma también tenía sus momentos aunque no tardaba en reclamar y decir lo mala que era la comida de Akane. Ranma sí está siendo demasiado mimado por ése trío, lo tratan como a un inútil, son tan fastidiosas. Akane ya está poniendo un alto y no lo hace a Ranma, si no a ella misma. Se está dando valor. Ranma no puede pretender que Akane estará para él toda la vida y que le aguantará absolutamente todo. Como una vez me dijeron: Habrá quien te quiera, más no quién te ruegue. Un comentario nada inteligente por parte de Ranma al decirle a Akane que había sido muy dura con Ryoga... Por Dios! Fue muy suave. Se quedó corta a lo que realmente le debía de pasar a Ryoga por su engaño y aprovecharse de su maldición. Te agradezco tus comentarios. Muchas gracias, espero que la historia te guste y prometo no hacer los capítulos tan cortos.

***susyakane: **Ay Ranma, ojala y tuvieras ése comportamiento que tienes con Akane con las otras tres ofrecidas, a ver sí ellas te aguantan. Gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***Clara: **De nuevo, agradezco tu observación. El capítulo sí fue bastante corto, y la verdad es que no pude escribir más. Hasta ahí se quedó. Incluso confieso que iba a quedar más corto, disculpa por eso. Prometo echarle muchísimas más ganas para sacar ésta historia adelante y que la esencia de la trama no se pierda. Gracias por tu valioso comentario. Espero saber tu opinió de éste capítulo n.n

***ar30982: **¡Claro que no me molesta el comentario! Por que lo hiciste de la mejor manera y siempre con respeto, de verdad que valoro mucho que me hagan saber sus opiniones sin tener que hacer uso de insultos (ya me ha pasado) y es de lo más desagradable, sobre todo, porque en ésos comentarios que hicieron, también insultaron a los lectores y no se vale. Gracias. Tienes razón, no hay palabra de honor cuando se daña a otra persona, y francamente no se puede volver a confiar en alguien así. Prácticamente, Ranma dejó que P-chan/Ryoga se aprovechara de la inocencia de Akane. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión n.n Ójala que te guste éste capítulo :D

***tsumugi: **Lo siento linda, creo que en éste capítulo te va a dar rabia por lo que hizo Ranma. Gracias por tu comentario :)

***AkaneSaotome: **Amigaza! Sí el capítulo anterior te dejó con un mal sabor de boca, éste creo que te va amargar u.u. Así fue, Ranma le dio un colpaso por tragón 7.7 bien merecido se lo tiene. Gracias amiga por seguir apoyándome n.n besos y abrazos con cariño!

***angie12: **Malvada! ¡Dame esos 5! A mi también se me hacen insoportables ésas tres, para empezar no tienen si quiera respeto propio, entonces ¿cómo se lo van a tener a los demás? u.ú de verdad que son de lo peor grrr y Ranma un tonto que todo se deja, pero por ellas, Akane no le ha dado su lugar. Pero sí, le va a costar, de éso me encargo yo xP (sip, yo también soy malvada muajaja) Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n**  
**

***diana carolina: **Sí, 7.7 ése Ranma tiene el don de echar toooodo a perder, es el colmo u.u Gracias por leer y en verdad espero que siga siendo de tu gusto la historia n.n

***xandryx: **¡Me da gusto que te guste! :D La verdad sí fue bastante cortito, pero he vuelto puntual, con una actualización y el capítulo más extenso, espero que también te guste (: Ay, Ranma... u.u un caso de verdad... no quiere ver más de lo que cree tener. Va a sufrir el muchacho, lamentablemente también Akane. Gracias por tu review :3

***nancyricoleon: **Dicen que el sol sale para todos, que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se habré, que después de la tormenta viene la calma, que un clavo saca a otro clavo, todo dependiendo de ése clavo... Pobre Akane u.u tiene sus razones para volverse más distante con Ranma ¿verdad? Gracias linda por continuar leyendo Indiferencia :D

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n yo también noté éso, como que se cayó la página, pero lo importante es que ya no ha dado problemas n.n ¿Qué haremos con ésto? Ranma, deja que lo atasquen de comida, ¿quiere salir rebotando de la casa de los Tendo todos los días, o qué? Ni que estuvieran engordando ganado ¡Caramba! Y Akane ahí se queda, sufriendo por ése ingrato, que no dice nada y no le da su lugar. Akane es su prometida. Ranma, mi'jito, te la van a ganar, buzo caperuzo, no te andes lamentando después eh... conste, sobre aviso no hay engaño (demasiados refranes xP, pronto será un capítulo más de como dice el dicho) Te amo corazón muuuaaak. Estamos en contacto ;)

***akarly: **Amiga hermosa! Así es! Ya ni aunque se le hinque para suplicarle que le cocine, Akane no lo volverá hacer y obviamente tiene toda la razón (igual que tú n.n) La verdad es que Akane aprendió a cocinar por Ranma y para Ranma y que él le haga ésa groseria, no tiene nombre u.u Gracias amiga *u* es un gusto saber que cuento contigo :D Te quiero! Te mando un abrazo y un beso n.n cuídate vale.**  
**

***hikaros: **No te preocupes n.n gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentarme. Tienes razón, la comida de Kodachi es más peligrosa que de cualquiera, pero la verdad en ninguna de ésas tres locas han de confiarse, siempre usan artimañas para lograr conquistar al chico de la trenza. Fueron crueles y exageras, Akane no cocina tan mal, siempre le pone empeño y corazón. Ranma sí se indigestó y no pudo ni con su alma, pero éso le pasa por dejado y glotón, se dejó que le dieran de comer hasta reventar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n Saludos, cuídate y que estés muy bien.

***Destiny: **Así es, hagamos un club de nicknames díficiles de pagiar, ¿te parece? También lo del tour, me agrada tu idea (frotándome la barbilla y semblante pensativo) Jajajaja me dio risa lo de engordando un cerdo xP Pues pareciera eh, como sí entre ellas se hubiera hecho una apuesta de quién le daba más de comer (creo que así fue) Claro, confía en mí. Ranma pagara sus desprecios Já! Ya verás Ranma, no te sientas tan seguro de tu puesto eh, que alguien puede derrocarte. He sentido toda tu energía, ¿levantaste los brazos, verdad? Con razón me llegó más rápido! Gracias por el comentario! Cuídate mucho, linda, te mando besos n.n

***KattytoNebel: **Es lo malo, que el problema de decir NO, sólo lo tiene con otras personas, excepto con Akane u.u, debio de masticar un chicle para bajar más rápido la comida u.u. Claro n.n como cada domingo, pongo a su disposición la actualización n.n Gracias por leer :D

***jexichan:** Gracias n.n me da mucho gusto saber que te guste la historia :D Cada domingo actualizo n.n

***A los lectores ánonimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, espero que la historia continue siendo de su agrado y que ójala les anime a comentar n.n

**Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y valga un comentario suyo :D Muchas gracias. **

**Me despido, nos leemos el próximo domingo. Cuídense mucho n.n **

**Besos y abrazos**

**bye bye. **


	7. El reto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**07: El reto**

* * *

Akane chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando pasó por el comedor y ahí estaban las tres chicas, la miraron con rencor; sólo continuó con su camino. Habían pasado unos días del incidente de Ranma que lo llevó al hospital, más de ése tiempo para acá, no intentó si quiera acercarse a su prometido y aunque hubiera querido, no lo podía hacer, ya que las otras chicas no lo dejaban para nada, se habían vuelto como sus guardaespaldas. Cuando no estaba Shampoo, Ukyo rondaba, y cuando no estaba Ukyo, era Kodachi, sí no estaba acompañado por las tres, mínimo lo estaba por una. Parecía que no la iban a dejar acercarse a él y lo comprobó ésa mañana al ver a una gata enroscada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Le echó agua encima por lo cual la gatita morada gruñó con molestia, decidida a arrojársele encima y arañarle la cara, pero le bastó con cerrar la ventana y ver como el animal chocaba contra el cristal y terminaba resbalándose.

—Seguro que se convierte en gata para que Ranma no se acerque a mí… Neh, ya me da igual —Akane se dio la media vuelta restándole importancia al asunto.

Se dio cuenta que las pocas veces que se encontraba con el ojiazul, éste quería hablar con ella, pero obviamente no se lo permitían y ella de alguna forma agradecía que le pusieran ésa distancia, ya que si no, seguramente le reclamaría, lo golpearía y la verdad, ya estaba cansada de ésa rutina.

* * *

Veía a Ranma que comía despacio, y de repente le dedicaba una mirada. Ella por su parte continuaba comiendo normal. No esquivaba la mirada de Ranma, al contrario, lo intimidaba. Agradeció por los alimentos, se levantó y se preparó para irse a la escuela.

Ranma al ver que su prometida se iba, se dispuso a seguirla, pero los brazos de las tres lo dejaron sentado, obligándole a comer lo que ellas le cocinaron.

Logró engañar a las tres, a Ukyo le dijo que si le preparaba un okonomiyaki especial para comérselo mientras caminaba a la escuela, a Shampoo le pidió que le cocinara unos tallarines que tanto le gustaban y a Kodachi le pidió hornear unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Las tres se lanzaron de inmediato a la cocina, peleando su lugar.

Respiró aliviado de habérselas quitado de encima. Corrió para alcanzar a su prometida, hasta que la visualizó. Caminaba a un ritmo normal, así que él también tenía que ir normal.

—Parece que estás molesta —habló como si aquello no le importara, llevaba los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por el borde de la barda.

—No lo estoy —y no lo estaba, sólo un poco sorprendida de que Ranma haya engañado a las chicas como para que no estuvieran al lado de él. Miró por atrás y a sus lados esperando verlas, pero no, así que volvió su mirada hacia su camino.

—Pues no me has dirigido la palabra desde hace 5 días —insistió el muchacho, que miraba hacia el frente, no queriendo delatar lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

—Es que para hacerlo, tendría que comunicárselo a tus prometidas, y la verdad creo que el mensaje se perdería con tanta intermediaria —Akane dio la vuelta por la derecha.

—Ellas no son mis prometidas —refutó el pelinegro, brincó para quedar frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros para que así lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no se los haces saber a ellas? —Cuestionó la joven con cierta ironía en su voz. Quitó las manos de Ranma, sin apartar su dura mirada de ésos ojos azules—. Se me hace tarde, quedé con Yuka de llegar temprano para terminar un trabajo —se hizo a un lado y siguió en su camino.

Ranma se quedó parado, sin expresión alguna, apenas procesando lo que Akane dijo y ésa mirada, tan fría, provocó una punzada en su corazón. La miró caminar muy tranquila.

—¡Akane! —La siguió rápido, volviendo a quedar frente a ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió con fastidio, mirando con absoluto enfado al muchacho.

Se quedó mudo por unos segundos, mirando extrañado a su prometida por lo agresiva que fue.

—Eh… pues agradecerte por haberme cocinado… —bajó la mirada un segundo.

—Oh, eso —Akane siguió caminando, eludiendo al joven—. No lo volveré hacer —anunció de la forma más tranquila.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —La atrapó de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

—Porque no tiene caso esforzarte en hacer algo que no se te da. Eso es todo —la voz de Akane era neutra, sin emociones; hizo uso de su otra mano para liberar el agarre de Ranma con suavidad.

—Pero, pero lo hiciste muy bien…

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo comiste? ¡Vamos, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de comer un solo bocado! —se exaltó Akane, sintiendo que Ranma se estaba burlando de ella—. Ya te dije, no tiene caso, total, a ti la comida no te hace falta —meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, torció ligeramente la boca en un gesto de reprobación—. Voy con Yuka que estás haciendo que me retrase demasiado.

—Es que me indigesté por comer demasiado… —excusó inútilmente porque Akane no lo oyó.

El joven Saotome se quedó inmóvil, mirando como Akane se alejaba de él, lo hacía de forma rápida que desapareció en la siguiente esquina. Pensó en las palabras de Akane, le habían dolido, se portó de una forma fría, que no le importaba nada. Torció la boca, tal vez su prometida seguía enojada por lo del secreto de P-chan y por eso se estaba comportando así.

Akane había corrido una vez que dio la vuelta, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para respirar más tranquilamente. Atisbó hacia atrás esperando no encontrarse con Ranma. Se enderezó y pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para secarse. Se felicitó internamente, le había costado no golpearlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades, de verdad que se controló y se portó de la forma más adecuada. Sonrió ligeramente, complacida de su logró.

Con el corazón a su ritmo normal y la respiración más relajada, prosiguió en su andar para llegar a la escuela. Realmente por culpa de Ranma se le había hecho tarde.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una persona saltó y quedó justo frente a ella. Se quitó la capucha que llevaba encima, dejando ver a Rei. El joven la miraba con rencor.

—¡Te reto a una pelea! —Exclamó el joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Estoy listo cuando quieras! —Contestó Ranma que ya estaba en medio de Akane y Rei.

Akane no supo en qué momento llegó Ranma, ni cuenta se dio.

—No te estoy diciendo a ti, sino a ella —señaló Rei a Akane.

Akane se señaló incrédula, parpadeó un par de veces, notablemente sorprendida de que Rei la estuviera retando.

Ranma también se impactó por ello, pero no tardó ni un minuto en echarse a reír de forma desenfrenada que hasta las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

—¿A ella? —Repitió el joven de la trenza que se sujetaba la panza, mientras que con la mano derecha se quitaba una de las lágrimas—. ¿En serio? —Estaba totalmente escéptico a que aquello fuera verdad.

—¡Lo es! No permitiré que una mujer y menos alguien tan poco agraciada y con cuerpo de hombre me haya vencido —Rei habló de lo más serio, su voz era filosa, no dejaba de ver a Akane con rencor.

—¡Oye! ¡No le hables así! —Ranma también se puso serio, y extendió su brazo derecho en signo de protección— ¡Ella es mi prometida! —Miró a Rei de forma amenazante.

La joven Tendo se quedó petrificada en su lugar, hasta sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos y luego palpitó tan duro que le dolió el pecho. Sintió algo agradable, como un calorcito que entibia en épocas de frío que le envolvió desde el interior. Ranma se veía decidido y dispuesto a defenderla, era lindo; pero aquello ya lo había visto antes y siempre terminaba con las ilusiones enterradas, sin embargo, su corazón estaba emocionado, su cerebro en cambio, estaba receloso.

—En serio, Saotome, peores gustos no podías tener —Rei meneó la cabeza con reprobación—. Hay 3 chicas muchísimo más bonitas que ella, además de que se notan que van a ser unas excelentes esposas, y tú, eliges a la peor —hizo una mueca de desagrado a la vez que sonrió burlonamente.

Akane empuñó sus manos, la quijada parecía trabársele por el enojo que sentía. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y partirle la cara de un puñetazo, pero Ranma tensó el brazo para detenerla.

Cruzaron miradas, Ranma le meneó la cabeza lentamente en forma negativa para darle a entender a Akane que él se haría cargo. Por su parte la peli azul torció la boca con molestia y bufó para tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué la elegiste? —Cuestionó de forma irónica el castaño.

Ranma preparó sus puños ya que se tronó los dedos. Llamó la atención de Akane, quién relajó notablemente su cuerpo. Ella estaba expectante a la respuesta de Ranma. La piel se le puso chinita debido a los nervios, ya hasta sentía mariposas en el estómago de lo que estaba segura que su prometido iba a responder.

—¡Yo no la elegí, lo hizo mi padre incluso antes de que yo naciera! ¡Pero yo la qui...! —Ranma seguía viendo desafiante a Rei, hasta que un potente codazo en la cabeza lo hizo azotar contra el pavimento, agrietándolo al instante.

—Acepto tu reto. Hoy a las 5 en el dojo Tendo —Akane le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ranma mientras yacía en el suelo convulsionándose; luego miró a Rei con el mismo sentimiento.

—Perfecto —sonrió Rei con suficiencia, observándola.

Akane caminó pasando junto al castaño.

—Prepárate para perder, Akane Tendo —avisó el chico que volteó la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro.

La joven se detuvo, sin darse la media vuelta, sólo imitó a Rei, pero sonrió ligeramente.

—No pienso hacerlo —respondió, volviendo su andar.

Perdió de vista a los chicos. Se detuvo, llevó sus dos manos sobre el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Estúpido corazón, siempre emocionándote antes de tiempo —sonrió, burlándose de ella misma, alzó un poco sus manos para ver sus palmas—, sabiendo que Ranma es un cretino.

Tonto su corazón latiendo por una estúpida ilusión.

No supo cómo le hizo pero continuó sin desplomarse en el camino. Ranma de algún modo dejó en claro su poco interés hacia ella como prometida y eso, le dolió en el alma. Se reprendía lo tonta que era, pues ya su cerebro se lo decía a gritos, pero su tonto corazón ilusionado ahora se encontraba herido, gracias a su credulidad, a pensar que ahora sí Ranma sería sincero y defendería su compromiso contra lo que fuera, pero no lo hizo. Vaya chasco que se llevó.

* * *

Su amiga ya estaba ahí en la puerta de la escuela y le pidió que se apresurara para que terminaran el trabajo, incluso la tomó de la mano para irse rápido al salón.

—Akane —Yuka le habló para que su amiga se concentrara debido a que estaba escribiendo sobre la paleta de la butaca—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí, sí… perdón —Akane se apresuró a tratar de quitar las letras.

—Akane, te noto algo triste, ¿qué pasó? —Cuestionó su amiga, mirándola a los ojos—. Ranma es el culpable, ¿verdad? Sí él te hizo algo... —mostró su puño de forma amenazante.

—No, Yuka, tranquila… no es nada de importancia, disculpa, es que tengo algo de sueño —sonrió Akane dulcemente.

Mentira. Se la estaba llevando el demonio.

* * *

Ranma dio un golpe en la butaca de Akane llamando la atención de la joven.

—Tengo que hablar contigo respecto a Rei —no esperó a tener respuesta de su prometida, la tomó de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí.

—Espera, el maestro está por entrar… —Akane trató de zafarse pero Ranma no se lo permitió. Se la llevó sin importarle que el profesor estuviera ya en la puerta.

—Esto es muy serio, Akane —Ranma la miró fijamente a los ojos, serio.

Akane se frotó la muñeca debido a que Ranma la sujetó con un poco de fuerza.

—¿Te lastimé? —Preguntó notablemente preocupado y apenado—. Perdón, no era mi intención —intentó tomar la mano de su prometida para observarla, pero ella por instinto la escondió tras su espalda.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —contestó la chica que le dedicó una mirada fugaz y luego clavó sus ojos en el suelo—. Lo que sí estoy, es molesta contigo, me sacaste de la clase y es que el trabajo que hice con Yuka es para dárselo al maestro…

—Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo respecto a Rei —estaba apenado por ello, pero más preocupado por la pelea que tendría Akane y Rei.

—No me importa saber quién es Rei, con lo poco que he visto de él me basta para darme cuenta que es un imbécil —no olvidó los insultos que le dijo.

—¡Escúchame! —Ranma la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella lo viera—. Rei no se anda con juegos, es peligroso y la verdad que es muy fuerte, a él no le va a importar que seas mujer, él no tiene consideración por nadie

«_Tú tampoco tienes consideración conmigo_» pensó Akane que involuntariamente sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente llorosos. Parpadeó para ocultarlo y menos mal que Ranma no se percató de ello.

—¡Yo también sé pelear! Puedo defenderme perfectamente de Rei, lo hice puré aquella noche —lo último le causó mucho orgullo que no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

—Yo puedo pelear por ti, sólo te quedas en tu cuarto leyendo y…

—¡No! —Akane retiró las manos de Ranma de sus hombros con brusquedad—. La que va a pelear soy yo y nadie más que yo. No me importa qué tan fuerte sea el tal Rei —se pasó de largo de Ranma y a unos cinco pasos de él le dijo—: Ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que pelee con Rei ésta tarde —lo señaló con el dedo índice de manera muy autoritaria.

* * *

Tenía el ceño bien fruncido hasta formar una V, se encontraba en su habitación pero no estaba leyendo. Se encontraba muy bien amordazada en su armario que había sido sellado.

Había sido rápido, eran las 4:30 de la tarde, y ella se fue a su cuarto a tomar un ligero descanso antes de la pelea, cuando de repente fue interceptada por Ranma chica quien la amarró de pies a cabeza a tal punto de dejarla como momia y luego vio como torpemente se ponía una peluca de cabello corto y se puso unas gafas oscuras para que no le vieran el color de ojos; ya con el gi puesto. La metió en el closet con mucho cuidado.

—Espero que no note la diferencia —Nabiki se rascó la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice mientras miraba minuciosamente a Ranma chica.

—Tal vez, Akane no tiene las curvas que yo tengo, ni los pechos tan grandes como los míos —Ranma se tocó los senos—. Lo malo es que él no está miope como Mousse y no es tan estúpido como Ryoga.

—Intenta hablar como Akane —sugirió Nabiki.

—Idiota, imbécil, tarado, bobo —practicó la ojiazul—. ¿Sueno igual de histérica que Akane? —Cuestionó.

—No te pases, Ranma —Nabiki suspiró hondo—. Bueno, vamos que ya va a llegar ese tal Rei.

Akane había visto todo desde las rejillas de la puerta de su armario. Ranma cerró con llave y la metió entre sus senos, también jaló el escritorio para atrancar la puerta.

* * *

En el dojo, ya se encontraba la familia Tendo y Nodoka; el señor Genma andaba en el café del gato, comiendo gratis. Soun al ver entrar a su hija Nabiki y tras de ella a la peli azul, se lanzó a las piernas de la pequeña.

—Por favor, Akane no pelees, ya me dijeron de lo peligroso que es el contrincante, deja a Ranma que lo haga por ti, no importa que muera en el intento —lloriqueó el señor Tendo a quien le salían las lágrimas como cascadas, empapando por completo la duela.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente soy su hija —masculló Nabiki que pasó de largo para sentarse junto a su hermana.

—Gracias por quererme tanto —Ranma notablemente se molestó por el comentario—. Ya suélteme, soy Ranma —sacudió su pierna con el fin de librarse del papá de Akane.

Soun terminó aterrizando con la cara en una de las paredes del dojo.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el combate diera inicio y Rei no había llegado.

Ranma estaba algo impaciente y emocionado a la vez. Quería probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Rei, preguntándose sí sería tan bueno como él. Ya estaba ansioso de que la pelea diera inicio. Sonrió complaciente, después de un tiempo ahora tenía una verdadera pelea.

Dos minutos antes de la hora acordada, Rei hacía presencia junto a un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años, de piel tostada y con surcadas cicatrices en su piel, de cabello muy negro y largo que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja, de su rostro resaltaba una nariz prominente en forma de gancho. Aquel hombre saludó apáticamente a la familia con un buenas tardes y se sentó, no de la manera que los otros espectadores, sino cruzando las piernas en pose de indio y a la vez con los brazos cruzados. Fijó sus ojos en la muchacha que estaba en el centro del dojo.

Rei miró de pies a cabeza a su contrincante, enarcó una ceja.

—Luces diferente —observó el chico que señaló a la chica.

Ranma no respondió solo empuñó un poco la boca.

—Te me figurabas un poquito más alta… —se acercó a la chica—. Y más… bueno, menos voluptuosa y bonita —hizo la silueta de una mujer con ambas manos.

—Que empiece la pelea —habló finalmente Ranma con la voz un poco forzada por tal de que se pareciera a la de Akane.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Rei, gustoso—. Tao, observa —se dirigió a su acompañante quien asintió levemente.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pose de combate, mirándose fijamente, sólo que la falsa Akane tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros, pero a través de ellos se sentía el desafío de su mirada.

Rei lanzó el primer golpe. Fue rápido y conciso. Ranma no se quedó atrás, bloqueó muy bien aquel golpe con su pequeña mano. Se separaron de un salto. Se observaron por unos segundos mientras caminaban como si se tratara de dos lobos a punto de atacarse. No tardó nada en que Ranma fuera el primero en atacar. Su patada fue magistralmente eludida por Rei quien saltó para quedar encima. Ranma ágilmente dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando lo que sería un doloroso golpe de martillo.

Desde el punto de vista de los espectadores, la pelea era bastante reñida. Soun estaba algo pálido, pensando en que su pequeña Akane estuviera en el lugar de Ranma, seguro ahorita su pequeña hija estaría gravemente herida, pues los movimientos de Rei eran increíbles, un digno rival de Ranma.

No se notaban cansandos; Ranma estaba complacido de ver y sentir la fuerza de Rei, realmente era bueno. Rei por su parte estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, no tenía que perder con Akane, le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su acompañante.

«_No era tan fuerte y rápida_» pensó Rei que miraba a Akane con descontento.

Rei decidió a pelear de verdad, de sacar a la chica del combate lo más pronto posible, restándole toda la importancia de que se trataba de una mujer.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse de puñetazos. Ranma atacando con el truco de las castañas y Rei defendiéndose del feroz ataque.

Ranma intentó darle una patada pero no contó que Rei le atrapara la pierna y empezara a girar sobre su eje, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Ahí Ranma giró y colocó sus pies sobre la pared para dirigirse hacia Rei con el puño ya listo y golpearlo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que su puño atravesó a Rei que se disolvió al instante. El chico apareció arriba de Ranma, dándole un codazo en la columna y haciendo que Ranma gritara de dolor. Antes de que Ranma cayera al suelo, un pie se estampó con toda la fuerza del mundo sobre su costado izquierdo, lo que hizo levantar su cuerpo y doblegarlo un poco, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza. Los lentes se cayeron y la peluca salió volando en el impacto, dejando descubierto una trenza roja.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rei se sorprendió al descubrir que con quien peleaba se trataba de Ranma convertida en mujer—. ¡¿Dónde está Tendo Akane?! —Estaba enfurecido del engaño.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Respondió Akane que abrió las puertas del dojo de par en par.

—¡Qué cobarde eres! ¡Mandaste a Saotome a pelear por ti! —Reprochó el joven que de un salto estaba frente a la peli azul y la señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

—¡No soy ninguna cobarde! ¡Estoy aquí, ¿no?! Peleemos —Akane quitó con un manotazo el dedo acusador de Rei y se dispuso a ir al centro del dojo.

—No, hija, por favor no pelees, mira como dejó a Ranma —Soun estaba llorando, abrazando las piernas de su hija.

Akane vio a Ranma en el suelo, con los ojos hechos remolinos y las manos en señal de cuernitos. Lo detestaba. Se entrometió en una pelea que le correspondía a ella y ahora había quedado como una cobarde frente a su contrincante.

—Se repondrá —contestó la pequeña Tendo con una voz gélida que congeló a su familia.

Nabiki se notó bastante sorprendida por la forma en que su hermana lo dijo. Sólo la observó avanzar hasta el centro del dojo.

—Te advierto algo, no estoy dispuesto a perder, en serio, por nada del mundo perderé contra ti —Rei parecía estar más calmado, pero sus ojos llameaban en furia.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane, ¿me oíste? —Ranma mujer reapareció como si nada le hubiera pasado, quedando frente a Akane y Rei.

—Ranma, quítate —pidió Akane, estaba muy enojada con él por lo que hizo y no tenía la paciencia para soportarlo un minuto más.

—Sí, Saotome, hazte a un lado que el asunto no es contigo por el momento —Rei meneó la mano como si Ranma no tuviera importancia.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Ak…! —no terminó la frase porque Akane lo jaló bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo.

—Yo sé defenderme, no me hagas parecer como una debilucha a quien todo el mundo tiene que salvar, ¿sí? —Akane le dedicó una mirada que él nunca había visto.

Ranma sintió que la sangre se le congeló al verla, aquella mirada había sido como una estocada en su alma. Se hizo a un lado, no lo suficiente para estar al pendiente y en caso de ser necesario intervenir sin importar lo que Akane dijera o hiciera.

—Muévete, que aquí estorbas —exigió la más joven de las Tendo, todavía con ésa mirada fría presente en sus ojos.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirroja, cabizbaja, yéndose hacia donde se encontraba la familia.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con sorna el castaño, se tronó los dedos para imponer.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Akane con una voz rasposa, de inmediato adoptó la pose de combate.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente maravillosa de Fanfiction! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) Ya es domingo! Sentí larga la semana pero sirvio para traerles una actualización con un capítulo más extenso que los anteriores, ¿qué les parece? Espero que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Muchas gracias por todo: su tiempo, sus palabras, agregar a favoritos y poner la historia para seguirla. Qué lindos son! Los adoro *O* **

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) **

***hikaros: **Es verdad, qué les deje en claro que él a quien realmente quiere como prometida es Akane, pero ésas son tan chusmas que caen gordas. Cuídate mucho. Saludos n.n

***ar30982: **Actualización lista! Akane ya no se va a dejar, ella también puede luchar ;) Besos :*

***xandryx:** Aunque parezca que se alejan, la verdad es que sin saberlo se acercan. Algo confuso, verdad? Pero tranquila, el tiempo se encarga de enderezar todo n.n besos :*

***Destiny: **Súper aburridos u.u lo siento tanto por ti, pero descuida, puntualmente los domingos estaré actualizando mientras no haya obstáculos :). Tu energía no solo traspasa fronteras, también el tiempo, todavía lo sigo sintiendo, y se siente tan revitalizante :) que mira, saqué un capítulo largo :D, vamos, que el club mañana mismo lo abrimos ;) Ah nuestro Ranma, tan lindo y sonso a la vez, pero está dispuesto a todo por ella :) Besos linda :*

***lar: **Muchas gracias por el cumplido *O*, listo, ya he actualizado, cada domingo lo hago n.n besos :*

***Zaneziana: **Por creerse todo un masho de pecho peludo y mostachou... jajaja, porque pensó que su mami lo va a ver como todo un hombre. Pero la realidad es otra, a Nodoka sólo le dio gusto que su hijo fuera popular entre las chicas, pero nunca dijo que se quedaran ellas a vivir ahí. Así que Ranma, tonto. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón :3 buena costumbre me estoy haciendo con actualizar cada semana n.n Te aseguro que cuando Akane vuelva a ver a Ryoga va a haber un cerdicidio u.u así que más le vale al chico no regresar ni por desorientado. Fue bonito escribir la parte linda, pero la amarga fue de ;-; Akane esperaba de corazón que Ranma les dijera que no, por que ella era su prometida, pero no lo hizo. Ranma todo un tontete, pero sabemos que él daría su vida por ella. No te preocupes corazón, como lo prometí y aunque el fic parezca alejarse de la pareja principal, terminara en un R&A como nos gusta n.n Te amo cielo muuuuaaak, besos :*

***Sia: **Hi! Sí, Akane está perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza respecto a lo de ella y Ranma llegue a funcionar. Tienes razón, la casa es de los Tendo y ellos son quienes deciden, pero por cortesía las dejaron estar ahí. Fue una grosería de Ranma permitirles la entrada a ésas entrometidas. Cuídate, besos :*

***Barby: **Ranma está sintiendo el látigo del desprecio en carne propia xP, bueno, le viene más cosas al muchacho. Besos :*

***bry: **No, Nodoka va a seguir ahí en tu pedestal n.n, como le mencione a **Zaneziana**, la señora Saotome no dijo nada de que ellas se quedaran ahí. Fue decisión de Ranma. Qué locura tan genial tienes, ¿la compartes? Para ver si se me pega un poco n.n Te salen unas frases súper coquetas, me gustan y le atinas perfectamente a la situación. Besos :*

***susyakane: **Bien merecido se lo va a tener. El karma existe, así que nada de confiarse eh, Ranma. Besos :***  
**

***diana carolina: **Buenas preguntas! Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo. Sí Akane fuera la afortunada en tener a tantos pretendientes las cosas serían diferentes en cuanto a la perspectiva de Ranma, pero estoy segura que a Nodoka también le alegraría que a Akane tuviera más pretendientes porque la considera una chica muy bella. Ya le llegará a Ranma su karma, pronto, muy pronto. Besos :*

***clara: **Gracias por tu comprensión :), claro que tomo de la mejor forma tu comentario debido a que las palabras que expresas lo haces con respeto, y gracias a comentarios como el tuyo me hacen mejorar. Gracias. Besos :*

***Tsukire: **Arriba Akane! Mi personaje favorito n.n Gracias por tu opinión, porque así me ayudas a mejorar y créeme daré mi mejor esfuerzo por lograr hacer que la historia tenga más sentimiento. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Ay sí, necesita ser valiente para decirle a Akane que la ama y se deje de bobadas como el orgullo que lo único que está haciendo hasta el momento, es separarlos. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero que la historia continue siendo de su agrado y que ójala los anime a dejar su comentario n.n besos :*

**Les agradezco de corazón n.n Me despido por el momento y nos leemos el siguiente domingo. Cuídense mucho ;) **

**bye bye **


	8. El precio de la derrota

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**08: El precio de la derrota**

* * *

Rei sonrió divertido, aquella joven de cabellos azules no era rival para él. Una chica endeble, sin gracia alguna; podía golpearla sin poner mucha fuerza en el golpe y derribarla, cómo si le pegara a una tabla de triplay. Sintió algo de pena, verla plantada frente a él, dispuesta a pelear con todas sus inútiles fuerzas. Se veía tan patética que le causó esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

Sacó un poco de aire al sentir un golpe en el estómago. Aquel impacto no había sido muy duro pero sí le sorprendió de no percatarse del rápido movimiento.

Akane volvió a intentar golpearlo, ésta vez en la cara pero no tuvo éxito, su puño fue atrapado y cubierto completamente por la mano de Rei, la sujetó con fuerza por unos segundos mientras le miraba con desprecio. La lanzó contra el suelo como si fuera nada.

—En serio, no me vas a durar ni un minuto —se jactó el chico de ojos verdes, burlón, observando a los presentes.

Ranma gruñó, apretó sus puños, atisbando al arrogante rival.

La peli azul se encontraba de cara contra el suelo, adolorida más en su orgullo que físicamente. Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Giró para levantarse ágilmente y lo miró con repudio. Rei le resultó la persona más soberbia y despreciable que haya conocido.

Se le dejó ir como una fiera, manifestando su enojo en un grito de combate, con el puño derecho ya preparado para incrustárselo en su altivo rostro. La frustración volvió a su cuerpo al ver como Rei detuvo su intento al agarrarla por la muñeca, incluso el muy desdichado se atrevió mostrar sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de lo más socarrona. Trató de zafarse pero realmente era inútil, él no mostraba poner mucha fuerza para retenerla. La giró sobre su propio eje, llevando su mano hacia su espalda ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre, levantando su brazo por atrás, obligándola a gritar de dolor, incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaba a surgir de sus castaños ojos. No quería gritar por lo que tuvo que morderse los labios, no le daría el gusto al maldito de Rei, a nadie le daría el gusto de verla derrotada. Algo se desgarró dentro de su cuerpo, lo pudo sentir, aquel ardor empezaba a recorrerle del hombro hasta la mano, sentía como si la sangre se le hubiera calentado y le recorría frenéticamente, apretó todavía más los labios, incluso hasta se mordió, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, cerró los ojos con fuerza, para minimizar el dolor. Poco a poco las piernas le flaqueaban, le costaba mantenerse de pie, las rodillas le temblaban. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, empezaba arrodillarse.

Ranma ya estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a pelear con Rei, pero Nabiki le puso una mano en el hombro, al verla, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Es su pelea —le dijo suave.

La pelirroja se quedó con las ganas de romperle la cara a ése desgraciado de Rei por estar lastimando a su prometida. No podía aguantar verla así de lastimada.

—¿En serio? ¿Es todo? —Interrogó el chico fingiendo sorpresa—. Como dije, ni un minuto.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como eco, haciéndola sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, pero le ayudaron para levantarse, olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía en ése momento; giró bruscamente, pateando a Rei en la cara. El chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Ella se sujetó el brazo lastimado. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, sintiendo la presión en sus muelas, tenía que hacerlo. Se agarró el hombro con fuerza y empujó, sacándole un quejido que se quedó rezagado en su garganta al tiempo que cerró los ojos, nuevamente juntó fuerzas y ahora jaló, escuchando un crujir dentro de su cuerpo. Acomodó su brazo dislocado. Sintió alivio después, incluso hasta suspiró.

No le dio espacio a la reacción de Rei quien seguía sumergido en lo del golpe, volvió a atacarlo. Sus intentos por golpear a su contrincante no daban ningún resultado. El muchacho se notaba fresco y hasta divertido, mientras que ella ya estaba sudando y respirando por la boca. Durante los pocos dos minutos no había logrado causarle ningún daño.

—Tus esfuerzos por golpearme son tan inútiles como tú, la verdad es que ésos golpes que me diste, fue como si hubiera chocado un insignificante insecto en mi cara. Eres realmente patética, Tendo. A pesar de tu carente fuerza y habilidad en la pelea, y belleza he de destacar también; eres alguien persistente, no te das por vencida a pesar de la falta de cualidades, creo que debo de darte un aplauso por ello —aplaudió de forma burlona—, ha sido un poco divertido, pero ya me aburrió, así que la pelea ahora va en serio —su semblante se transformó a uno más agresivo.

Akane abrió los ojos al ver que el chico en un segundo ya estaba frente a ella, con el puño a punto de darle en la cara, podía sentir la fuerza y el dolor que aquel golpe le causaría, incluso hasta el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino. Ranma interfirió siendo el receptor del golpe.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se asustó al ver cómo su prometido se desvaneció frente a ella.

Lo tomó en brazos viendo a Ranma desangrarse por la nariz, con el rostro hundido por la potencia del golpe.

—¿Puedes o no puedes pelear por ti sola? —Interrogó Rei con notable desesperación que hasta se agitó su castaña cabellera.

—¡Claro que puedo! —Respondió Akane mirando desafiante a Rei.

—¡Claro que no puedes! —Exclamó Ranma que se puso de pie—. Él te hará puré en un segundo, mejor déjame a mí pelear por ti —se señaló, viendo fijamente a Akane.

—No, la pelea es con ella, y rendirse no es una opción. Aquí hay un ganador y un perdedor, evidentemente ya se sabe quién es el ganador, pero debo de dejarlo bastante claro —objetó el castaño, ya hostigado de que Ranma interfiriera en todo.

—Akane es débil, ella no podrá contigo, tan sólo mírala, no tiene técnicas, es simple y predecible en sus movimientos… —señaló Ranma a su prometida con las dos manos.

Quería hacerle entrar en razón a Rei que Akane no era la adecuada para pelear. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su prometida, tenía que hacerle ver eso también a Akane. Rei era un contrincante peligroso, definitivamente Akane no estaba al nivel del chico.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso, Saotome —repuso el retador—. Pero en serio, en este momento el asunto no es contigo, es con ella —la señaló acusador—, ya después pelearemos tú y yo —lo dijo sin mucha importancia.

—Qué te parece si peleamos tú y yo ahora y el pendiente que tengas con Akane, lo pospones no sé, uno, dos o tres meses o más, en lo que ella se prepara mejor para ser una artista marcial completa —negoció la pelirroja que estaba más relajada, ya que Rei le prestaba atención.

Rei empezó a carcajearse burlonamente.

—Ni en diez años ella sería si quiera una centésima parte de buena de lo que yo soy, Saotome y lo sabes —dijo serio después de desternillarse de risa.

—Bu-bueno —Ranma se rascó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada tímida a su prometida, dudoso—. Pero ella haría su mejor esfuerzo, ¡eso te lo aseguro!

Ranma sintió una fuerte aura que se alzaba tras de él que le hizo ponérsele la piel chinita y hasta la trenza se le tensó. Miró con miedo a su prometida que lo veía con ganas asesinas; sonrió con timidez e hizo la señal de amor y paz con los dedos, lo que valió un soberano cacahuate a la peli azul.

Salió disparado por el techo del dojo.

Rei quedó sorprendido por el poder que Akane desprendía de su cuerpo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, un fuerte puñetazo lo impactó en su rostro. Sintió perfectamente como la piel se le magullaba bajo esos pequeños nudillos y al instante saboreó el metálico sabor a sangre. Fue lanzado varios metros. Se levantó rápido, frotándose la mejilla derecha. Le dolió y eso no podía creérselo, incluso cambió su semblante burlón por uno de descontento, mirando profundamente a la responsable de su dolor. Se acomodó la quijada.

—Creo que te hicieron enojar, eh —sonrió divertido, aquello no le iba a durar mucho.

Ahora le tocaba a él atacar de verdad. Se lanzó contra ella listo para golpearla, pero otra vez la sorpresa se asomó en su rostro al notar que la pequeña de la familia Tendo desapareció frente a sus ojos y fue asaltado por un potente rodillazo en el costado izquierdo, mandándolo a retachar contra la pared del dojo.

Rei resbaló, se limpió la boca, otra vez ese horrible sabor invadiendo su lengua. Pasó sus dedos sobre los labios, al notar la sangre en ellos. Observó a su combatiente con rabia. Le había causado un daño interno que no le iba a perdonar.

—Hay mucha frustración y enojo en ese pequeño cuerpo cuadrado —se atrevió a decir con una voz filosa, amenazante, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de destrozarla en ése momento, no se cansaría de hacerle ver sus defectos a la desgraciada.

Akane cerró los ojos por un instante y apretó fuertemente sus puños. No se sentía nada intimidada por Rei, al contrario, a cada respiro, su furia aumentaba.

—No eres tan debilucha como pensaba —le susurró al estar al lado de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Pero no me dejaré vencer por ti una vez más.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Qué grave error de su parte acercarse demasiado a ella.

Esquivó un rodillazo que iba dirigido a su vientre, incluso utilizó la rodilla como trampolín al colocar sus manos sobre ella, y saltar para quedar tras de Rei, quien se notó bastante sorprendido por aquel acto. El joven de ojos verdes giró de inmediato para irse contra ella con el puño ya listo, pero Akane se agachó y derrapó bajó las piernas del chico.

La familia se encontraba bastante sorprendida por los movimientos de la menor. Soun incluso tenía la boca desencajada casi llegándole al ombligo.

Rei intentó golpear a Akane mientras ella estaba en el suelo, su pie atravesó las tablas de la duela, partiéndolas al impacto, Akane ya se había levantado en un ágil salto. Se desesperó al ver que su pie se había atorado, era una oportunidad perfecta para que Akane le atacara.

No supo ni cómo pero su cuerpo ya estaba girando en el aire debido a una potente patada. Akane lo esperaba en el suelo, lo miraba caer, se hizo a un lado y dejó que besara la duela.

Ranma estaba llegando con el gi rasgado y con el cabello desaliñado lleno de hojas secas y una que otra ramita. Se sorprendió al ver a Akane dándole una verdadera paliza a Rei.

—¡No tengo el cuerpo cuadrado! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Tarado! —Akane le daba patadas y puñetazos sin parar a Rei a quien ni le dio oportunidad de meter las manos—. ¡Eres detestable! ¡Y no soy ninguna debilucha! ¡No soy una artista marcial incompleta!

Akane llevó a Rei hasta la pared del dojo, le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que le hizo traspasar la madera y lanzarlo al patio.

Todos curiosos se levantaron y corrieron para ver en qué condiciones había quedado el retador, y terminaron sorprendidos de ver al muchacho con los ojos hechos remolinos y fuera de combate.

—¡INSENSIBLE! —Gritó finalmente Akane todavía con la furia en su ser, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su victoria.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero el señor de nariz en forma de gancho la detuvo al ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba, ya que su altura le sobrepasaba, pues le daba a la altura de la boca del estómago.

—Haz ganado —le hizo ver el hombre, que poseía una voz grave, autoritaria que a cualquiera intimidaría, pero a la vez imponía respeto.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creerlo, se sentía bien por haber sacado el coraje que llevaba dentro que lo de haber ganado era lo que menos le importaba. Volteó a ver la piltrafa que quedó de Rei debido a su fuerza, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de gusto y sentirse orgullosa de su triunfo.

—Eres muy fuerte, niña, yo no vi incompetencia de tu parte. Eres capaz de todo y a mi modo de ver, eres muy buena artista marcial. Sólo unas observaciones que te harán mejorar, pero no necesitas de nadie para defenderte, puedes hacerlo tu sola —habló de forma cordial aquel hombre que miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos de un café oscuro, penetrantes pero sinceros, dándole ánimos a la joven—. Le ganaste a Rei.

Akane no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aquel desconocido mostró tenerle respeto como artista marcial y le daba mucho gusto que así fuera.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Rei que se estaba recuperando y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, gesticulando dolor—. Fui derrotado por ella… —se notaba igual de sorprendido que todos los demás—. Eso quiere decir que…

—Que ahora ella es tu prometida —anunció el señor que cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! —Exclamaron todos los demás que parecía que se les iban a salir los ojos.

—No, no puede ser… po-por qué… tuvo que ser ella —habló el muchacho que se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ellos—. Pero señor Tao… —parecía suplicante, pero el aludido movió la cabeza de forma negativa, obligando a Rei bajar su cabeza y respirar hondo, ya resignado—. Lo admito, me ganaste…, yo no quería, pero así se dieron las cosas…

—Oye, oye… no, ¿es que cómo…? —Akane todavía no digería aquella información y miraba a todos asustada, como diciéndoles que ella no sabía nada, que no era su culpa, sentía que la iban a culpar y que tal vez había ganado con ése propósito.

Ranma tenía la boca desencajada.

Realmente nadie de los presentes a excepción de los dos invitados, sabían acerca de la finalidad de aquella pelea.

—No me digas que tu vienes de una tribu de China y que tienen esa costumbre de que sí una mujer les gana, ella será su digna esposa —habló Nabiki que fue la primera en recuperarse, pero seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Nosotros somos de una pequeña aldea de Japón cerca de Kioto, ahí tenemos la ley de que los hombres deben de casarse con mujeres fuertes que sean capaces de derrotarnos y casarnos con ellas para tener hijos fuertes. Ellos reciben entrenamiento riguroso por parte de su padre y su madre —explicó Tao con seriedad.

—Pues se parece mucho —inquirió Nabiki.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero comprometer con ése idiota! —Señaló Akane a Rei—. Además ésas leyes no rigen aquí en Nerima —rebatió.

—Yo tampoco quiero tener de prometida a alguien tan fea como tú —le hizo ver Rei con molestia, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, pero por parte de Tao—. Me ganaste dignamente y no me queda otra que aceptar —admitió lleno de resignación.

—No, Akane no puede estar comprometida con otro —habló finalmente Ranma que no había cerrado los ojos en todo ése tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Sí tú tienes a tres prometidas viviendo en nuestra casa —le recordó Nabiki, mirándolo con molestia debido a que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi dormían en su cuarto, aunque sacaba muy buenas ganancias de ello—. A Akane no le caerá mal tener otro prometido, ¿verdad? Y a decir verdad es muy guapo y fuerte —guiñó el ojo con tal de hacer enojar más a la pelirroja.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada de ira a Nabiki a la vez que le gruñó.

Akane no sabía qué decir, miró a Ranma de forma desesperada, después de todo le importaba el qué pensaría él, luego miró a su papá que seguía en su sorpresa y no reaccionaba, Nodoka que sólo parpadeaba, Kasumi que tenía la mano sobre su boca, Nabiki se veía las uñas como si aquello no fuera asunto suyo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Ranma.

—Bueno —Rei volvió a suspirar hondamente—. A sellar el compromiso.

Jaló a Akane por la cintura hacia él y en frente de todos, le dio un beso en la boca. La chica parpadeó absorta… no se imaginaba que su primer beso fuera con alguien más, debido a su sorpresa no pudo reaccionar. Rei la soltó y se limpió la boca, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso sería así de desagradable —Rei se limpió la boca con repudio, como si aquello hubiera sido lo más repulsivo que haya hecho en su vida

—De acuerdo, Rei, ahora tienes a una verdadera prometida, regresaré para ver su progreso. Adiós —el hombre de la nariz ganchuda se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Al parecer nadie se percató de la despedida del señor, seguían en shock por el beso que Rei le dio a Akane.

—¡Pues es cosa de ella si se quiere comprometer con él! —Proyectó Ranma en un grito de enojo, dolor y orgullo una vez que se recuperó de la impresión de ver que alguien más besaba a su prometida y ésta no hubiese metido las manos. Se dio la media vuelta—. ¡Mejor para mí, finalmente seré libre! —Se marchó corriendo, saltando por la barda y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—Ranma… —Akane reaccionó al escuchar a Ranma, notó como Rei seguía limpiándose la boca, incluso hasta estaba enjuagándose y diciendo lo horrible que había sido besarla, no tardó en mandarlo a volar por los cielos con todo y su enjuague bucal. Poco le importaba lo que pensaba ése tipo, sólo miraba por dónde Ranma se había ido, dio unos pasos para seguirlo.

—Déjalo, ahora no, necesita un poco de tiempo —Nodoka detuvo a Akane al tomarla de la mano. Miró con cariño a la muchacha, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Miró hacia el suelo, aquello había sido totalmente diferente a lo que ha venido viviendo. En ningún momento esperó que aquella pelea donde le ganó a Rei y le hizo tragarse sus palabras, terminaría en un compromiso que notablemente, ninguno de los dos quería. Eso era un cambio drástico a su ritmo de vida.

* * *

A pesar de haberle ganado al engreído y patán de Rei, se sentía derrotada. Se tocó los labios y sintió repudio, su primer beso no fue con la persona que ella soñaba, con quien amaba. Fue robado por un completo imbécil, una persona desagradable, el peor tipo que había conocido. Ganas de salir a buscarlo y volver a molerlo a golpes no le faltaban. Pero por otra parte, le daba un poco de gusto aquel hecho, ya que así Ranma sentiría lo que ella sentía al verlo con sus prometidas.

Se quitó el gi, miró la puerta de su armario hecha pedazos en el suelo y unas que otra prenda de ropa desperdigada en el suelo; se empezó a vestir mientras recordaba las palabras de Ranma en el dojo.

La impresión que Ranma tenía de ella como artista marcial, su desconfianza, su falta de apoyo, no sólo la hizo enfurecer, también hirió su frágil corazón. Para Ranma ella no era una artista marcial; ella amaba las artes marciales, era en lo que se consideraba buena, no la mejor, pero sí bastante competente, pero al parecer ni Ranma ni su familia le creía capaz como peleadora. Le dolió muchísimo la falta de apoyo por parte de todos, pero lo que terminó fragmentándole el alma, fue lo que Ranma dijo al marcharse.

—Finalmente seré libre —repitió con tristeza, se llevó su mano al pecho justo donde estaba su corazón ya que le empezó a doler cuando éste dio un brusco latido.

Se arrodilló, con la mano sobre su pecho aún.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí voy a dormir? —interrogó Rei que entró al cuarto de Akane sin permiso, sacando a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, pervertido?! —Gritó Akane que se puso de pie y empezaba a empujar al muchacho hacia la puerta.

—Somos prometidos y debemos dormir juntos, pero me hubiera gustado que mínimo hubiera otra cama, no creas que me emociona compartir cama contigo —expresó el muchacho que evitaba ser sacado.

—¡Lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te mande a tu aldea de una patada! —Akane no se había percatado que la blusa que tenía puesta no estaba abotonada.

—¡Que no! —Rei dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a ella, pero en el movimiento el chico se tropezó, en su desesperación por sostenerse de algo, agarró a Akane por la cintura haciendo que ella también se cayera.

Terminaron los dos en el pasillo, Akane sobre Rei mientras él la tenía agarrada de la desnuda cintura y la blusa abierta, dejándole ver el sostén de color rosa pastel.

Ranma se dirigía al cuarto de Akane para hablar con ella respecto a lo sucedido, ya había pensado con más claridad las cosas y sabía que Akane no tenía la culpa, seguro que hablando aclararían muchas cosas, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su prometida con Rei en ésas condiciones, de inmediato frunció la boca y empuñó las manos, notablemente molesto por lo que estaba viendo, parecía que quería decir algo, sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna.

—Qué rápido se adaptan a su compromiso —dijo finalmente después de farfullar algunas cosas ininteligibles y se dio la vuelta.

Akane miró a Ranma, vagamente, sin captar muy bien.

—No estás tan plana como pensaba —comentó Rei que no dejaba de ver los senos de Akane.

La cabeza de Rei hizo un hoyo en el suelo al ser enterrada por un puñetazo de Akane que se había puesto roja y se tapó con la blusa.

—Estúpido pervertido —masculló la joven que miraba a Rei que yacía con los ojos hechos remolinos.

Fue entonces que entendió lo que Ranma dijo, abrió los ojos como platos y se fue tras de él, viendo como el chico de la trenza corría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ranma —Akane tocó a la puerta del chico—. Oye… Ranma…

No había respuesta así que se arriesgó a correr la puerta. No había nadie pero la ventana estaba abierta. Torció la boca al intuir que su prometido se había ido por la ventana.

—Lo siento —musitó y luego cerró la puerta.

Ranma en realidad estaba aferrado al techo y la escuchó.

—Yo lo siento más —bajó sin dejar de ver donde se había ido su prometida.

Akane ingresó a su cuarto, apenada por lo sucedido, pero de repente se acordó que no fue su culpa y no tenía por qué pedirle alguna disculpa a Ranma. Frunció la boca y el entrecejo. De verdad que ella no tenía por qué pedirle perdón a nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Rei tirado sobre su cama, ojeando una revista, muy quitado de la pena mientras comía papitas. El chico apenas la miró por un segundo y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de estar aquí? —Akane cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, notablemente molesta.

—Somos prometidos, lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío sigue siendo mío, ley de mi aldea —contestó con naturalidad el joven que se metió otra papita a la boca.

Una vena palpitaba a la altura de su sien derecha. Rei no iba a durar mucho tiempo vivo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! —Exclamó Akane, iracunda.

Estaba por soltarle un golpe, pero Rei rápido le agarró de la muñeca.

—Créeme, aquí el más arrepentido de ésta desgracia, soy yo. Yo no quería a alguien como tú como prometida, habiendo millones de chicas muchísimo mejor que tú, tuve que caer contigo ¡Qué desgracia! Por ejemplo, las otras chicas que están con Ranma, con cualquiera de ellas hubiera perdido… bueno, tal vez me la pienso un poquito con la chica del listón y risa escandalosa, pero es millonaria… Ah, de verdad que tengo la peor suerte del mundo —suspiró con resignación.

Esas palabras calaron en Akane, aumentándole más su furia, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago dejando callado al muchacho y luego le dio un codazo tras del cuello, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Eres un poco bruta —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Sabes, lo malo es que ahora que eres mi prometida ya no puedo responder a tus golpes.

—Me tiene sin cuidado; tú y yo no somos nada, ¿entiendes? Me caes mal y tan sólo verte me provoca ganas de golpearte —Akane lo tomó por la solapa y lo agitó—. ¡Ahora lárgate de mi habitación! —lo arrojó por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedó respirando agitada, con la furia ardiendo en sus pupilas, nunca había conocido a alguien que la sacara de sus casillas tan rápido.

* * *

A Ranma le llegó una carta por la ventana. Al abrirla salió un fuerte aroma a rosas algo mareador que lo dejó aturdido. Cuando se recuperó la leyó, Kodachi había salido a la ciudad de Odaiba para representar su colegio en gimnasia. Le causó un gran alivio no tenerla por unos días.

El muchacho se sentó en pose de indio. Mirando una y otra vez en sus recuerdos aquel beso que Rei le dio a Akane.

—No debería afectarme, total, ¿quién querría a una chica tan poco femenina como ella? —se dijo tratando de darse ánimo.

Pero ni el mismo podía engañarse. Se le partió el corazón ver que otro besó a su prometida y él no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo se quedó congelado.

Maldijo cuantas veces pudo. No a Rei, no Akane, si no al destino.

—Akane… no… ella es MI PROMETIDA Y DE NADIE MÁS —murmuró, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos ;) ¡Al fin domingo! Uff por un momento pensé que ya no iba a actualizar, una semana bastante ajetreada que me acortó el tiempo, pero terminé el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y merezca un comentario suyo. Su opinión es muy importante y se respeta, siempre que sea con respeto n.n **

**Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia que es un poco amarga, con un cambio en sus personalidades. Gracias de verdad, por su apoyo, su tiempo, sus reviews, agregarlos a favoritos y a follows n.n **

***pleasenoticemesempai: **Así es, tienes mucha razón, yo sé que no son así como los pinto aquí. Hay cambios drásticos, por eso pongo la advertencia al inicio de los capítulos. Gracias por tu opinión :)

***Lady Ski: **Rei es... da ganas de... Dios me libre de tener alguien así xP, paciencia de verdad. Creo que ahora sí ha llegado una "competencia" para Ranma. Gracias n.n

***xandryx: **Puntual n.n aquí está la actualización :D Gracias!

***susyakane: **Le atinaste! Pero es que no es para menos, la verdad que se lo ganó a pulso, pero pobre, tampoco tenía que cargar con el coraje guardado xP. Ganó? Gracias :)

***ar30982: **Gracias por las palabras :) Así es, necesito que sean así para ir desarrollando la historia y la tengo visualizada como un fic un poco extenso. Respecto a Ranma y la poca confianza que le tiene a Akane como artista marcial, pues sí le afecta, para ella es algo importante y que demuestren tenerle poca fe en lo que le gusta, le pega. Pero les demostró que puede sola y lo bonito es que alguien se lo hizo ver :) Gracias n.n

***dianacarolina: **¿Por qué piensan que Akane es débil? Sí la joven siempre ha demostrado tener una fuerza que va más allá. Bueno, la familia Tendo siempre va a temer que algo malo le pase a su hija y Ranma también le da cosa que lleguen a lastimar a su prometida, pero de allí en fuera, ésos no son modos, deberían de darle más confianza y hacerle ver a Akane que cuenta con ellos, pero no lo hacen. De cualquier modo, Akane ya les demostró de lo que es capaz de hacer. Me gustó que los dejara callados. Gracias :D

***Wolfing: **Corazón :3 Mañana será un gran día :D 1 año :3 wiiiiii... ejem, no me desvío. Te amo. Las prometidas son más molestas que los zancudos e inspiran matarlas con harto insecticida. Jejeje Akane le dio su estate quieto a Rei y de paso se los mostró a todos que ella es más de lo que piensan n.n. Así es corazón, Ranma estuvo a punto de decir que realmente la quiere, pero ya Akane estaba molesta que le interrumpio, ya ves, simplemente no podrán confesarse lo que sienten así tan fácil, sino es una cosa es otra. Finalmente Ranma tiene competencia, y Akane se ganó un prometido (en realidad se lo ganó? o es un castigo?) Qué bueno que mi novio es un ángel, todo lo contrario que éste par n.n Te amo mi vida, muuuuaaak.

***bry: **Se llama Tao y es líder de la aldea de donde es Rei... un señor respetable, viene de origen... bueno, no me errollo tanto xP, sólo estuvo de testigo y dio fe de la lucha (así como un juez), por lo tanto lo que dictaminó, es ley, ni modo Rei, Akane, Ranma... Esa locura tuya es poderosa, traspasa tiempo, espacio y computadoras. Me gustó mucho lo de las mariposas, ¿me lo prestas para mencionarlo en un futuro capítulo? Gracias n.n

***azucenas45: **Ok, seré malvada con Ranma muajajajaja y a Akane seguirá adquiriendo más valor n.n Gracias!

***zaneziana: **Gracias! Listo el domingo ha llegado :D

***own son: **Gracias a dios ésas tres estaban ocupadas en sus negocios, mínimo no interfirieron y es que pudieron hacer sentir peor a Akane. No le reclamó a Nabiki porque pensó que todo fue planeado por Ranma, Nabiki ayudó un poco. Gracias :D

***SofiaAntonelaVallejos21: **Gracias! Bueno, sí Akane hubiera perdido, no hubiese pasado nada xP, pasó algo como cuando ganas algo que no querías ganar. Pero mínimo demostró que ella es capaz de hacer más de lo que piensan ;)

***Guest: **Los días pasan rápido, bueno para algunas personas que otras, en mi caso sentí que se fue rápido la semana xP. Gracias n.n

***rosi: **No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, dice un dicho. Ranma es un ciego, pero poco a poco va abrir los ojos, ya verás n.n Gracias :)

***destiny: **Camarada de nick implagiables xD, Qué ideas? Tu mente es una maravilla que tiene premoniciones y es capaz de ver el futuro, lo veo en mi bola de cristal... ejem... Jajajajaja, todos nos entendemos nosotros mismos y a veces eh, pero a veces queremos que todos nos entiendan, es algo muy confuso xP Creo que dentro de su cerebro hay un botón de pánico o algo así que se activa solito y le hace decir cosas, ah que nuestro Ranma siempre tan meticuloso, ¿verdad? (sarcasmo) Sigo persibiendo el fua, hmmmm (sonido de meditación) listo! La pelea ya estuvo y tuvimos una ¿ganadora? besazo! Gracias :D

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! El tiempo, uff el tiempo, a veces de éso pido mi limosna. Soy malvada u.u espera, te daré un dulce para arreglar lo del corazón triturado :) Jajajaja, qué hacer con un Rei tan confianzudo? Por Dios, saca de quicio, pero la llegada de él cambia el mundo rosa de Ranma, es lo que me gusta :) y lo mejor la calidad de la llegada de Rei a la vida de nuestros prometidos favoritos :D Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y tus palabras, me sonrojas n/n Besos y abrazos y el caramelo. Gracias!

***Aurora: **Para mí, Akane siempre fue la más bonita de todas, a pesar de lo que otros decían, de hecho me daba bilis cuando decían que Akane era fea, de dónde? Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y ojos preciosos, envidia, es lo que sentían. Es cierto que Ranma es muy fuerte, pero a veces sí le dan sus buenos golpes, pero no fue vencido, lo sacaron de una pelea, la cual no era suya. Ya después vendrá una pelea entre Ranma y Rei. Gracias!

***Hikaros: **Ranma si ama a Akane, a su manera, claro, pero no sabe expresarlo muy bien y eso hace tener malosentendidos. Sabemos que Ranma va a estar dispuesto a todo por defender a su prometida, daría su vida de ser necesario por ella. Gracias, estoy bien y espero que también te encuentres bien. Gracias!

***clara: **Gracias por las palabras :D espero seguir mejorando, como hacer los capítulos más extensos, ahora sí que la semana de espera valga la pena, ¿no? n.n Bueno, ya hemos visto que Akane sí ya empieza a ser más fría con Ranma, aunque no por eso deje de importarle, sigue siendo parte de su vida, pero ahora, las cosas cambian de forma drámatica para ellos. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n Gracias!

***DL: **Lo es! Rei es el tercero, para formar un triángulo amoroso, aunque el chico no sea muy amoroso que digamos, ni siquiera caballeroso, pero ahí está, y con el sólo hecho de que esté, es para estar más al pendiente, ¿verdad, Ranma? Gracias!

***Sia: **Evadir la verdad es la forma más cómoda de vivir. Para Ranma lo es, porque no quiere hacerse responsable de lo que en realidad está pasando. Es triste, porque aleja a Akane de él. Al menos ya le echaron en cara a Ranma lo de sus prometidas (gracias, Nabiki) y eso me dio mucho gusto escribirlo, al igual que sepa que ya no es el único, y que Rei a diferencia de los otros pretendientes de Akane, no tiene tantos defectos. Akane demostró más fuerza de la que piensan que posee y lo bueno es que hubo alguien que se lo dijo, dándole más confianza y ánimos a ella. Thank you for your review.

***nancyricoleon: **Sí el no se pone las pilas, Rei hará que se las ponga. Akane ya no sólo tiene un prometido, ahora tiene dos. Gracias amiga por el comentario :D

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que ójala se animen a comentar. Gracias!.

**Muchísimas gracias! **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo. Cuídense mucho. Le mando muchos besos y abrazos :D **

**Bye bye n.n **


	9. Rivales

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**09: Rivales**

* * *

Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron pobres pero la información valió todo lo que habían pagado. Las dos jóvenes no cabían de su asombro y pronto; felicidad al saber que Akane ahora tenía a otro prometido. Las dos se miraron entre ellas y se tomaron de las manos, dieron saltitos como niñas chiquitas mientras chillaban emocionadas. Al fin Akane se quitaba de en medio y ahora podían disputar por el título a prometida oficial de Ranma. Segundos después al darse cuenta, se separaron y se miraron con desafío, ambas sacaron sus armas.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de pelear de verdad, Shampoo —habló Ukyo con firmeza.

—Tienes razón, ya es tiempo de saber quién de las dos se quedara con Ranma —apoyó Shampoo.

—Por mi pueden pelear todo el tiempo que quieran, sólo les pido que lo hagan fuera de mi habitación y lejos de mi casa, porque les recuerdo que firmaron un contrato conmigo que cualquier daño causado por ustedes, lo pagarían el triple de lo que costaría —Nabiki mostró el contrato que tenía tres firmas.

Ante ellos las jóvenes bajaron sus armas y sonrieron tontamente. Nabiki era sin duda alguna una persona de cuidado y con ella no querían tener ningún problema. Las chicas salieron de lo más tranquilas y educadas del cuarto de Nabiki, Ukyo incluso acomodó la cama de la mediana de los Tendo.

—Tontas, pero si no fuera por ellas no hubiera ganado dinero por una información que se va a saber de un momento a otro —Nabiki contó el dinero que tenía en sus manos.

Guardó aquel dinero en una caja y luego observó una fotografía que había al lado. Sonrió levemente.

* * *

Akane se encontraba frente al estanque de la casa, seguía pensando en el giro que dio su vida esa tarde. Nunca se imaginó que terminara comprometida con alguien más por ganarle una pelea y mucho menos con un chico tan detestable como le resultaba Rei. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y agitó un poco la cabeza.

Los recuerdos pasaban como una cinta de película ante sus ojos. Ranma chica en su habitación antes de la hora de la pelea, con una soga en la mano y sonriendo de esa manera inocente, y como en un dos por tres era envuelta por la cuerda, y amordazada, Nabiki entrando a su cuarto, mirando con desconcierto a Akane atada de pies a cabeza y luego observando a Ranma que no tardó nada en explicarle el por qué hizo aquello. Nabiki se quedó pensativa unos segundos, dándole la razón a Ranma, que si Rei era tan fuerte con el ojiazul afirmaba que era, pues lo mejor es que la pelirroja usurpara el lugar de su hermana. La molestia de pensar en la poca confianza que ambos sintieron hacia ella, le hizo sacar una fuerza descomunal que hizo trizas la soga, liberándose de su amarre y luego con una patada destruyó la puerta de su closet, mandando a volar el mueble que lo bloqueaba y salió de su cuarto rumbo al dojo.

Las palabras, las miradas y la poca fe que su propia familia tuvo sobre ella la hicieron dudar de su capacidad para pelear. Buscaba apoyo en alguien, pero ninguno parecía demostrárselo, salvo Nabiki quien detuvo a Ranma. Agradeció ese pequeño gesto. Ranma idiota con sus palabras mientras peleaba con Rei y lo que Rei decía respecto a ella, fue el detonante para que sacara a relucir toda su fuerza y vencer al imbécil del ojiverde.

Suspiró hondo, ahora por demostrar su potencial de lucha, resultó ser prometida de Rei. Un completo idiota a su parecer.

—Ah, pensé que estarías con tu nuevo prometido —comentó Ranma con un tono marcado de burla y enojo; llegó de forma silenciosa que sorprendió un poco a Akane—. Dándose muchos besitos y abrazándose como en el pasillo.

—Cállate, tonto —Akane entre abrió sus dedos para mirarlo, notando claramente el enojo en él—. ¿Celoso? —Preguntó pícara, se quitó las manos y lo miró divertida.

—¿Celoso? ¡Qué va! ¿Cómo podría estar celoso? Alucinas Akane, creo que los besos de tu nuevo prometido te afectaron el cerebro —Ranma se giró para no verla—. Yo no podría tener celos de alguien como tú —dijo orgulloso, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo —Akane se puso de pie, sabía que Ranma le contestaría de ésa forma por lo que seguía viendo el estanque al cual le arrojó una roca—. ¡Qué coincidencia! Ni a mí tampoco me dan celos que tus otras prometidas vivan aquí —estaba triste pero no lo reflejó en su voz, cada vez podía controlar mejor sus sentimientos. Giró para así quedar del mismo lado que Ranma y mirarlo a los ojos, él entre abrió un ojo—. Dejó de importarme hace mucho —se atrevió a sonreírle y en seguida caminó rumbo a la casa sin mirar atrás.

Ranma abrió los ojos al tope, incluso soltó los brazos. No perdió de vista a su prometida hasta que ella cerró la puerta. Sintió que le apretujaron el corazón por dentro. Nada agradable para su gusto.

* * *

Nabiki estaba en el comedor, leyendo una revista, se notaba entretenida, cuando Rei se sentó y sin pedir permiso agarró una de las galletas que estaban ahí.

—Oye, eso es mío —le hizo saber la mediana de las Tendo.

—¿No te interesaría retar a tu hermana y ganarme como prometido? Podría dejarme vencer rápidamente por ti —Rei se acostó para que su rostro quedara cerca al de Nabiki.

La joven castaña empezó a reírse.

—No, gracias —mostró su palma de la mano para ponerle un alto—. Lo que menos me interesa es un prometido. Mejor explícame bien lo de las leyes, es muy similar a las de Shampoo —ahí sí se mostró atenta, apoyó su codo en la mesa para así hacer un soporte y colocar su mentón sobre su mano. Miró a Rei escrutadoramente.

—Es simple —Rei se acostó, miró al techo y empezó a jugar con una galleta, lanzándola para que ésta luego cayera en su boca y la comiera—, somos una pequeña pero seleccionada comunidad, ya que ahí todos son fuertes, nadie, absolutamente nadie es la excepción, sólo que por la exigencia de nuestra costumbre, pues nos estamos como extinguiendo, ¿me entiendes? La mayoría somos hombres, así que no queda de otro que buscar pareja lejos de ahí, pero solo mujeres fuertes o incluso más que nosotros para ser dignas esposas y procrear hijos igual de fuertes.

—Ya, sin tanto rodeo, quieres —Nabiki meneó la mano, aquello sonaba exactamente igual que las leyes de las amazonas.

—Cometí el error de decirle al jefe de la aldea sobre la derrota que tuve con Akane, sí no estamos de acuerdo en tener como esposa a la joven que nos ha vencido, tenemos una segunda oportunidad, retándola, sí perdemos, tenemos que aceptar sin objeciones el compromiso con ella, sí ganamos somos libres y podemos buscar a alguien más. Akane me venció y frente a Tao, nuestro jefe… Rayos, qué desgracia —Rei meneó la cabeza, se notaba muy arrepentido.

Nabiki mordió una galleta, notablemente pensativa, no quitaba sus sagaces ojos del joven.

—La verdad es que la primera vez que ella me derrotó, fue porque me agarró desprevenido —se levantó para aclararlo—. Así que confiado le conté de eso al señor Tao, quien me dijo lo del reto, y bueno, yo confiado en que le ganaría, porque está vez sí iba a pelear en serio, la reté, pero de nuevo me dejé llevar por la apariencias y heme aquí… —bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

—Ah —Nabiki le daba igual aquel detalle— ¿Y eso de ganarte como prometido? —volvió a preguntar curiosa, dándole otra mordida a su galleta.

—Bueno, eso es si surge otra chica que esté interesada en mí y me quiera de prometido, puede retar a Akane y sí le gana pues ya sería prometido de ella, pero eso sólo tiene que ser en un período de tres meses, pasado ése tiempo, seré el prometido de Akane y futuro esposo —se le enchinó la piel al decir lo último.

—Hmmmm —Nabiki seguía mirándolo escrutadoramente, tenía la galleta a medio comer—. ¿Alguna interesada en ti allá en tu aldea?

—No, te dije que casi no hay mujeres y las que hay ya son madres o abuelas y está totalmente prohibido que ellas busquen a otra persona una vez que hayan quedado viudas. Deben de dedicarse a sus hijos —suspiró hondamente—. Ni si quiera hay jóvenes como de tu edad. ¿Y tú bella hermana crees que esté interesada en un prometido tan guapo como yo?

—¿Kasumi? ¡Olvídalo! —Se rió Nabiki quien se levantó ágilmente y tomó su revista—. Nos vemos al rato, Rei.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala, se detuvo y le dijo:

—Eres prometido de mi hermana y tal vez por ahora no te agrade la idea, pero créeme, te vas a morder la lengua en un futuro y creo que no muy lejano, ya lo he visto —sonrió y de inmediato desapareció.

El muchacho se quedó ahí, observando donde hace un segundo estuvo Nabiki y luego chistó la lengua, volvió a recostarse y lanzar una galleta, se llevó los brazos tras la nuca para usarlos como una almohada.

—Akane Tendo, futura esposa de Rei Nakamura… Akane Nakamura… suena horrible —le sonó bastante desagradable.

* * *

Ranma estaba acostado en el techo de la casa, recordando lo que Akane le había dicho hace unos momentos, le dolió, no precisamente por las palabras, que ya eran bastante duras, sino por el tono de voz, un tono tan frío y seguro que le removió todo en su ser; cómo su actitud había cambiado de un tiempo para acá con él, incluso se había vuelto menos agresiva y ya no lo insultaba como antes. Ahora resultaba raro a que ella respondiera a sus insultos.

Estaba muy inmiscuido en los pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado que Shampoo y Ukyo anduvieran por allá, peleándose en el techo del vecino.

Se levantó de repente y bajó a asomarse por el cuarto de Akane, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero ella no estaba. Sólo quería verla.

—Akane —musitó con anhelo, de verdad quería verla ahí y decirle en silencio todo lo que sentía.

* * *

La peli azul salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, encontrándose en el pasillo con su nuevo prometido que la veía con cansancio.

—Tengo hambre —avisó el chico, mirándola con desgana.

—¿Y a mí qué? —respondió Akane que tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Que me tienes que hacer de comer —Akane escupió el agua empapando el rostro de Rei.

Kasumi hasta se asomó por la puerta, se notaba sorprendida.

—Por mi puedes morirte de hambre, no me importa —Akane siguió su camino, pero Rei la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad.

—Eres mi prometida y como tal, debes de atenderme, así que dame de comer —lo dijo seriamente, mirando fijamente a ésos bellos ojos almendrados, sintió como una ligera descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que le hizo soltarla de inmediato.

—En veinte minutos estará la cena, Rei, pero si tienes mucha hambre puedes comer esto —Kasumi le ofreció un pan de arroz, la muchacha le sonreía dulcemente.

—Gracias —Rei lo tomó y le guiñó el ojo—. Deberías de ser igual de linda que tu hermana —le hizo ver a Akane.

Akane giró los ojos, ése chico la tenía harta, pedía a gritos ser golpeado una y otra y otra y otra vez, incluso hasta podía oírlo.

—Toma, Akane —Kasumi también le dio un pan de arroz, sacando a su hermanita de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —sonrió Akane dulcemente a Kasumi.

Rei que ya estaba comiéndose el pan, se quedó mirando ésa linda sonrisa que Akane poseía. No pudo dejar de admirarla. Se comió rápido el pan y salió de ahí, dejando a las hermanas.

* * *

Ranma no mintió al decir que Rei sentía una admiración hacia su padre. El muchacho estaba muy pegado al señor quien estaba feliz de verlo, hasta se abrazaron. A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor al escuchar a su padre contar unas aventuras más fantasiosas que la imaginación de Happosai mientras que Rei escuchaba atentamente, observando a Genma como sí éste fuera el mismísimo Dios.

Soun parecía algo interesado por la plática, que hasta él empezó a creer las aventuras de Genma.

La cena fue amena, ya que Genma se dio vuelo con sus historia que tenía a Rei y a Soun muy atentos a sus relatos, también Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron a escucharlo, la mediana de las hermanas sólo por tener ruido y porque le resultaba divertido ver a su papá y al invitado tan crédulos.

Ranma fue el primero en irse, avisando que iría a entrenar al dojo, pero sus palabras no fueron oídas por nadie. Akane ayudó a Kasumi a levantar la mesa.

* * *

Rei se tuvo que ir a dormir al cuarto de Happosai y agradecía eso, ya que no quería pasar una noche durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Akane.

—Debí de haberme quedado callado, no pensé que ésa terminara venciéndome y ahora empieza mi condena por confiarme —farfulló, mientras sacaba sus cosas de la maleta.

«_Rei, tu madre no te enseñó a ser un mentiroso, por eso sé que no lo eres. Sabes perfectamente que me doy cuenta cuando una pelea es fingida. Sí realmente no quieres a ésa muchacha que dices como prometida, tendrás que vencerla.»_ Se acordó perfectamente de las palabras del señor Tao, quien se las dijo de esa manera tan seria y determinante que él lo hacía sentirse chiquito, chiquito.

—La venceré —dijo burlonamente al recordar que ésa fue su respuesta, una tan segura y llena de confianza que hasta empezó a reírse—. Ahora soy prometido de ésa pesada.

Escuchó unos gritos provenientes del dojo, llamándole la atención. Decidió ir a ver de quien era.

* * *

Ranma estaba practicando, el sudor estaba muy presente en su cuerpo. El muchacho giró sobre su propio cuerpo al momento de lanzar una patada alta. Rei se sentó para verlo. Ranma en cambio no se daba cuenta de la existencia de su rival en el dojo, sólo seguía golpeando el aire. Cuando se detuvo para secarse, fue entonces que notó la presencia de Rei.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ranma que lo miró con hostilidad.

—No tenía sueño y quería ver quien estaba aquí —respondió naturalmente el muchacho— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ranma se extrañó, pero asintió, tenía curiosidad de saber qué le preguntaría.

—¿Te gusta Akane?

Aquello hizo que Ranma se cayera de espalda. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, fue tan automático que sólo lo dijo por costumbre.

—¿Y entonces porque sigues como su prometido? Digo, tienes tres opciones y son muy buenas opciones y entiendo que sea difícil elegir una, las tres son hermosísimas, talentosas, fuertes y muy serviciales, a menos que estés con Akane solo para darte más tiempo y pensar claramente tu decisión.

—¡Akane también lo es! —Exclamó con enojo, le hirvió la sangre que Rei se refiriera a Akane como lo peor.

—Akane no tiene nada de atractiva, tiene hombros grandes, gruesos brazos, está plana, bueno no tanto, cuerpo cuadrado, no tiene nada de gracia, no entiendo como ése chico que se convierte en cerdo le gusta y a otros también, ¿están ciegos? O tienen gustos algo raros… —Rei parecía desconcertado por ello.

Ranma empezó a respirar agitadamente, no soportó que Rei se expresara así de Akane, no de su prometida, que para él era perfecta.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Akane, o te voy a reventar la boca —Ranma lo miraba con ira. Una palabra más y cumpliría lo que acababa de decir.

—Es feaaaaa —mencionó el castaño, haciendo que Ranma frunciera el entrecejo.

Un puñetazo directo a su rostro, el cual le bastó con hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo; una patada dirigido a su costado derecho, saltó, quedando tras de Ranma.

—Pero no es para que te enojes tanto, tú mismo le has dicho ésas cosas, ¿no? —le recordó Rei, divertido por la reacción de Ranma.

Ranma se le dejó ir a golpes, el cual Rei eludía con facilidad ya que su contrincante estaba cegado por el enojo y él muy tranquilo, incluso divertido, sabiendo que Ranma sí le molestaba que hablaran mal de Akane.

Un poderoso golpe en la mejilla derecha lo lanzó a tres metros, estrellándose contra el muro del dojo. Gesticuló dolor al instante, se llevó la mano a la parte lastimada, tentándose ligeramente. Se puso de pie al ver a Ranma frente él, mirándolo de forma asesina. Realmente estaba furioso.

Rei dibujó media sonrisa.

—Tiene lindos ojos —dijo, sin dejar de ver a Ranma.

Pasó al lado de Ranma y unos pasos más adelante sin estar tan alejado del ojiazul, giró su cabeza para ver a Saotome.

—Y posee algo que ninguna de tus otras prometidas tiene —Ranma también giró un poco la cabeza para verlo por encima del hombro—: una hermosa sonrisa.

Tras decirlo, se marchó del dojo.

El joven de la trenza dio un puñetazo en la duela, haciendo un hoyo y levantando trozos de madera en el impacto.

—Akane es mi prometida y no sólo me gusta… —murmuró, su mirada se tornó triste por tener miedo a revelar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Ranma fue despertado a las 4 de la mañana debido a un alboroto que se hizo en su cuarto. Al despertar completamente vio a Shampoo y a Ukyo, desaliñadas, con las ropas desgarradas y con el semblante cansado pero ni así ninguna de las dos se animaba por bajar las armas.

—Shampoo, Ukyo, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó Ranma medio adormecido.

—Qué estamos cansadas de pelear y que no haya una vencedora —contestó Ukyo que respiraba agitada.

—Me has dado una gran sorpresa al ver que eres fuerte —señaló Shampoo—. Ranma, sólo hemos venido a avisarte que pelearemos por ti y la que gane se quedara como prometida oficial, ya sabemos que Akane tiene a otro prometido. Te prometo que pronto volveré, te amo —sonrió la china.

—La que volverá por ti, seré yo, sólo queremos avisarte que estaremos unos días fuera de la ciudad, iremos a entrenar cada quien por su parte, habrá un encuentro donde las dos nos disputaremos el título como tu prometida oficial —explicó la joven de la espátula.

—Buscamos a Kodachi, pero supimos que se fue a un torneo o algo así, pero ella no importa, la que gane peleara con ella después —añadió Shampoo—. Te extrañaré amor.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Ranma, pero nos veremos muy pronto —guiñó el ojo Ukyo.

Las dos se fueron por la ventana. El panda se levantó todo adormecido, viendo de un lado para el otro y luego volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Ranma se quedó parpadeando con algo de incredulidad. Unos días sin ellas, eso le daba oportunidad de hablar algunas cosas con Akane.

* * *

Se escucharon los gritos de Akane y luego como algo era golpeado. Llegó hecha una furia al desayuno.

—Tienes que lavar mi ropa, ya te dije —llegó Rei que dejó caer una gran cantidad de ropa al lado de Akane, su ojos estaba morado—. No creas que se lavara sola.

—Yo no te pienso lavar nada —contestó la joven que se paró frente a él y se puso de puntillas para siquiera alcanzarlo a la barbilla—. ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!

—Claro que lo tienes que hacer, eres mi prometida y me tienes que servir, como alimentarme, lavar mi ropa, plancharla, cocerla, darme masajes —se ayudaba de los dedos para contar—, en pocas palabras debes de atenderme.

El chico fue a parar a la pared de la casa debido a un poderoso puñetazo que le estampó Akane en la cara.

—Que te atienda tu abuela —farfulló Akane que se sentó tranquilamente a comer.

Seguía en sus pensamientos, en su molestia de soportar a alguien como Rei que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de tres escandalosas chicas. Abrió un ojo y miró a Ranma que comía sin ayuda, usando sus manos finalmente. Volvió a cerrarlo, seguro andaban por ahí haciendo algo. No le interesaba.

Ese pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido para Nabiki.

—Ranma, ¿y tus otras prometidas? —Cuestionó la chica fingiendo curiosidad.

—Eh… bueno, ellas no son mis prometidas —aclaró el joven, haciendo que Akane abriera los ojos y lo mirara—. Se fueron a entrenar y Kodachi se fue a concursar en un torneo.

—Ah ya veo, así que te quedaras solito por un tiempo, ¿las vas a extrañar? —Nabiki dibujó una media sonrisa pícara.

Ranma casi se atraganta con el arroz.

—No… —murmuró.

—Ah, ya quisiera yo que Akane fuera siquiera el 10% de alguna de ésas chicas, eres afortunado de tenerlas como prometidas, Ranma —Rei ya estaba al lado de Akane, sacándole un susto porque no se percató de su presencia y además, el muchacho estaba comiendo del plato de ella.

—¡Me voy! —Akane se levantó, al menos no tenía que soportarlo en unas horas mientras estaba en la escuela.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros y se acomodó para terminarse de comer lo que Akane dejó.

* * *

Akane iba corriendo por la calle, ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela. Ranma le dio alcance rápidamente. Iba atrás de ella pero no se animaba a hablarle, prefería estar en silencio. Todo lo que quería platicar con ella se fue al caño, ya que las palabras correctas no se le formulaban con facilidad dentro de su cabeza, mucho menos expresarlas con palabras.

Llegaron a la escuela, Akane no tenía humor para aguantar las tonteras de Kuno y éste terminó casi muerto de tanto golpe que recibió.

La joven de cabellos azules se dio una palmada en la frente al recordar que ése día tenían examen y no había estudiado lo suficiente por andar pensando en el compromiso con Rei.

Ranma se percató de ello. Notó lo nerviosa que se puso y el maestro ya estaba repartiendo los exámenes.

No se esperaban a que al salón entrara un joven alto, tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo, las chicas notablemente se sorprendieron al ver a un joven tan guapo. El muchacho caminó hacia Akane y le dejó su fiambrera.

—Se te olvidó el almuerzo —dijo el chico.

—¿Kasumi te pidió que me lo trajeras? —Cuestionó Akane, incrédula.

—No, ella muy linda se ofreció a lavar MÍ ropa ya que tú no lo hiciste, así que tuve que hacerte YO la comida y traértela hasta acá… ¡Ah, no pedí una prometida tan desobligada de ella misma! —Rei se llevó la mano a la frente y se la frotó con dos dedos.

—¡PROMETIDA! —exclamaron todos en el salón que estaban de orejas largas muy atentos a la conversación de Rei y Akane.

Akane se puso muy roja, Ranma sintió varias miradas sobre él y a Rei le daba igual, estaba muy fresco plantado frente a la joven Tendo, mirándola con cansancio.

En un segundo, el pupitre de Akane estaba rodeado de todos sus compañeros. Haciéndole miles de preguntas, hasta que una fue la que la le interesó.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Akane miró a Rei que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó Akane a Rei.

—Rei Nakamura —contestó el aludido.

Aquello sorprendió a todos. Mirando expectantes a Akane y luego pasaban su mirada a Rei. ¿Cómo era posible que Akane no supiera el nombre de su prometido?

—Jóvenes por favor, ya basta, hay un examen que tienen que hacer y esto les restara tiempo, todos a sus lugares —detuvo el profesor ya cansado de que a él no le hicieran caso, por lo que se vio obligado a gritar mientras se hacía paso entre sus alumnos y llegar hasta la silla de Akane.

Algo que agradeció Akane y Ranma que también era rodeado por varios de sus compañeros.

—Nos lo tienes que contar todo eh Akane —le dijo Hiroko antes de tomar su lugar.

—Joven, le pido por favor que se retire —pidió el catedrático al ojiverde.

Rei obedeció y ya estaba por salir.

—Gracias —Akane le obsequió una sincera sonrisa al muchacho.

Otra vez esa sonrisa que lo dejó quieto por un par de segundos.

—Es parte de mis obligaciones para contigo —contestó secamente el chico una vez que volvió y luego se marchó.

Como tal, apenas se terminó el examen, el cual no duró ni diez minutos, parecía que no les interesaba, querían saber las nuevas noticias respecto al compromiso de Akane que de inmediato ya todos estaban de vuelta acosando a Akane y a Ranma con muchas preguntas al respecto.

—¿Entonces cómo se conocieron? —Interrogó una chica a Akane.

—¿Estás haciendo apuestas con Akane a ver quién tiene más prometidos? —Preguntó un muchacho a Ranma.

—¿Qué signo es? —Otra chica.

—¿Es un enemigo más? —Un chico.

—¿Tiene hermanos?

—¿Es un maldito de Jusenkyo?

—¡YA! —Los jóvenes prometidos explotaron ante tanta pregunta que ya los tenían mareados.

—Rei es un imbécil que derrote y ahora dice que por haberlo hecho soy su prometida, no sé nada de él, ni siquiera su edad, apenas supe su nombre completo —contestó Akane con la irritación muy marcada en su voz, estaba más agresiva.

—No sé sí también sea un maldito de Jusenkyo y sí es un rival y no, no estamos haciendo competencia —respondió el joven de la trenza que tenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por conservar la calma.

Ranma salió del aula, muy molesto. Lo estaba desde que vio a Rei entrar y darle el lunch a Akane.

Se sorprendió de ver a Rei ahí sentado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ranma lo miró con irritabilidad y desconcierto.

—Esperando a que salga Akane —contestó muy tranquilo, mirando sus manos—. Esto es muy aburrido —se le notaba en el semblante—. ¿Cómo aguantan tanto?

—Es la primera clase de 6 —Ranma lo miró con enfado.

—¿Qué? ¡Faltan 5 horas más! —Replicó el castaño que se puso de pie—. ¿Qué voy a hacer todo ése tiempo?

—Yo que sé —Ranma no le importaba en realidad qué haría el ojiverde durante ése tiempo.

Rei suspiró hondamente.

—Hubiera preferido a la china, ella no estudia —farfulló.

Akane se frotaba la sien ya estaba cansada de todas las preguntas, rogaba porque el maestro entrara ya.

—Akane —llamó Yuka, haciendo que su amiga le dirigiera la mirada—. ¿Ranma qué dice a todo esto? ¿Se puso celoso? —Cuestionó.

La joven de cabellos azules miró fijamente a su amiga, después de unos diez segundo volvió su atención a la paleta de su asiento, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, imperceptible para sus amigas. Recordó la pequeña charla que tuvo con él en el estanque el día anterior.

—Ranma no se puso celoso y creo que no le importa lo de mi compromiso con Rei —respondió seca y se atrevió a sonreírle a su amiga—. Lo que él piense o diga, me tiene ya sin cuidado —finalizó, tomando un libro y disponerse a leerlo.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos ;) y que tengan una bonita semana :D ¡Ya es domingo! Sí que se va rápido la semana. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Es verdad lo del beso de Akane. ¡Lo olvidé! Akane fue besada por Ranma cuando éste se encuentra sumergido en su fobia en los gatos… Ay qué cosas u.u disculpen por ello. Gracias por hacérmelo ver. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Maripi: **Gracias :) me da mucho gusto que te guste n.n Pues para que digo que no, sí, la verdad es que sí. Besos :*

***Guest: **Uff, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? Besos :*

***xandryx: **Así es. Has dicho! Rei se va a morder la lengua después, pero por ahorita sirve para que le ayude a Ranma de darse cuenta de la situación. Besos :*

***Debby-chan: **Akane fea? ¿De dónde? Lo que pasa es que Rei está medio ciego, tiene los estereotipos de la mujer perfecta y Akane no encaja en ellos por eso la insulta, pero déjamelo, verás que se arrepentirá de sus palabras. Triángulo amoroso *u* a mí también me gusta ésa idea. Besos :*

***Sia: **Así es Rei, parece ser un Ranma, sólo que más patán. La verdad es que él no puede callar lo que piensa, por eso habla de más. Sí, tiene la humildad de aceptar algunas cosas y no es tan malo como se pinta. Es cierto, gracias por lo de que Ranma besó a Akane en su estado neko. Ranma ardera en celos. Ya no es el único prometido de Akane. Su manera de Ranma fue la errónea, pudo defenderla sin necesidad de abrir la boca y hacerla menos. Lo haré. Akane seguirá siendo distante con Ranma. Kisses :*

***susyakane: **Será el saco de golpes de Akane, tiene el don de sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad increíble, además de que con el pobre se desquita, pero ahora ella es su prometida y está amarrado de manos, no le quedará más que soportar sus dulces y amorosos golpes xP. Besos :*

***own son: **Nabiki no le dijo a Rei donde dormía Akane, y tampoco pienso que sea capaz de vender a su familia, ganar dinero a costa de algunas cosas sí, pero incapaz de ponerle precio a sus hermanas o padre. Akane no sabía lo del compromiso, pasó como lo de Shampoo y Ranma, y bueno, no pueden objetar porque ya han permitido mucho en el caso de Ranma, sería injusto que a ella le pusieran peros. Rei es un tarado pero también dentro de lo que cabe sabe respetar un poco, además no dormirá en el mismo cuarto de Akane, ella no se lo iba a permitir y el otro tampoco quiere dormir ahí, así que está bien. Cada quien en su espacio. Lo de la explicación de Akane del por qué peleaba a los chicos me gusto, no lo he leído. Gracias n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo. Besos :*

***Guest: **¡Me da mucho gusto! Ojala te siga gustando n.n Besos :*

***Amarillis666: **Ya no te desesperes más, aquí, puntualmente en domingo está el capítulo n.n Besos :*

***ernestocavildorojas: **Eso le pasa por subestimarla, las apariencias engañan y tu mami siempre ha demostrado tener mucha fuerza, y no solamente física, es de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Nos seguimos leyendo n.n

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21: **Tiene derechos y obligaciones, no solamente así, sólo falta que Akane quiera cumplir con sus obligaciones (la verdad lo dudo) Seré malvada pero Ranma si le va a costar un poco, ahora le toca a él vivir en carne propia lo que Akane ha sufrido, es justo, ¿cierto? Digo, es Rei, sólo uno, Ranma tiene a 3… Ni modo, Ranma. Rei si va a empezar a enamorarse de Akane, pero todo a su tiempo. Besos :*

***bry: **Inhala, exhala, suave, despacio, tranquila… ¿ya? El camino estará lleno de espinas filosas, pero al final encontraran el paraíso. Aunque las cosas parezcan torcidas y fragmente tu delicado corazón con cada capítulo, te aseguro, te juro y perjuro que terminara emparejados Ranma y Akane. Paciencia mucha paciencia mi dulce niña, (además de que haré pequeñas historias de miel para que Indiferencia no se sienta tan amarga) No, sería cruel de mi parte usar algo tan bello que compartes en tu contra. No podría. Besos y apapachos para ayudar a recuperarte un poquito n.n :*

***DI: **Ya Ranma siente pasos en la azotea y no es para menos, digamos que Rei, es como el chico casi perfecto (a diferencia de los otros enamorados de Akane) sólo que no ha sacado su lado dulce y enamorado, aún no, pero llegara. Y una gran ventaja, es que Rei no teme de decir lo que piensa y siente. Besos :*

***Nicolle: **Y lo mejor de todo, es que al enemigo lo tiene cerquita. Ranma va a saber lo que es amar a dios en tierra ajena. Besos :*

***diana carolina: **Es verdad lo que dices. Tiene mala suerte en cuanto a los prometidos, Ranma en sí es adorable, pero tiene unos pequeños defectos, como su orgullo. Pero tal vez sea el momento en que empiece a tragarse el orgullo para demostrarle a Akane lo que siente por ella, y que mejor ahora que siente que no es el único prometido de ella. La verdad es que Akane también quería patearle a Rei, se lo merece. Besos :*

***Nat: **_Primero: ¡Gracias hermosa! No te preocupes, me dio mucho gusto y una inmensa ternura tu apoyo, todo lo que dices es cierto, involucramos bastante tiempo a la hora de escribir y lo hacemos con cariño además de que también se necesita cierto valor para hacerlas públicas y esperar que sea del gusto de los lectores. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre que sean con respeto, no esperamos a que nos insulten, pero hay personas malandras que al parecer que insultando a otros se sienten felices, que pena me dan. Gracias, muchas gracias Naty, eres un sol n.n _

Rei es todo un caso! Pero ayudara a Ranma involuntariamente. Como vimos en este capítulo a Ranma no le hace mucha gracia que insulten a su prometida, y eso me gusta n.n Lo de la timidez es cierto, además de que a él lo acostumbraron a decir siempre lo que piensa aunque gracias a ellos se gane sus buenos golpes. Prefiere la verdad antes que la mentira. Lo que piensas es muy probable que pase n.n. Gracias linda, te mando un beso muy grande y un abrazo mi estimada camarada n.n :*

***Wolfing: **_Mi vida! Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras de apoyo y las verdades que le dijiste a ése patán. Gracias amor, sabes que eres mi angelito n.n Te amo. Sabes que no afecta, al contrario, fortalece. Ahora sí que la envidia desborda en el comentario de ése tipejo. Seguiremos adelante corazón n.n muchas gracias amor. Te amo muuaaak._

Con palomitas y refresco? Creo que Nabiki te hubiera quitado un poco mientras veían la pelea. Rei le va a servir de saco de golpes Jajajaja, así se va a relajar Akane y es que el chico de verdad pide a gritos ser molido a palos, Akane se lo va a cumplir xP. Sabemos que Ranma dolido no dice las mejores palabras, mejor se hubiera callado, pero lo dicho, dicho está. Este nuevo compromiso ayudara a Akane a salir de la rutina. Gracias amor a ti por un año más :3 te amo. Te mando besos y al rato te leo *u* muuuuaaak.

***azucenas4s: **Sé que trato mal a la pobre u.u soy cruel, pero descuida, me encargaré que los insultos de Rei se los vaya tragando poco a poco y Akane se va haciendo más fuerte en muchos sentidos. Besos :*

***Paoh: **Gracias. Que mejor que alguien casi igual a Ranma para dar celos. Akane no tiene ni donde escoger la verdad. Sí habrá drama entre los prometidos principales. Besos :*

***hikaros: **Gracias, estoy bien e igual, espero que también te encuentre bien. Hubo una razón por la cual Akane le ganó a Rei y no el hecho de ser su prometida, sino que había enfurecido con Ranma por las cosas que dijo y con Rei por también subestimarla. Pero demostró firmemente que ella vale mucho como artista marcial. Aunque las cosas no se tornen muy fáciles, terminará como la pareja principal que es. Gracias y cuídate mucho n.n

***Tsumugi: **Ya está n.n el capítulo. Cada domingo sin falta he actualizado y espero seguir así. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Espero de corazón que te encuentres bien. El señor Tao le dijo que es buena en las artes marciales y eso que es un desconocido. Cierto! Necesitan un súper beso, de esos que parecen que se están comiendo para liberar un poco la tensión, tienes razón amiga. Así un beso como de película. Solo falta que Ranma pierda los nervios. Te quiero amiga, un beso y un abrazo con cariño n.n cuídate :D

***Royer: **Ah chido con tu rollo. Adiós remedo de hombre.

***Chikibell: **Pobre Akane por tener a un prometido que es casi igual que Ranma, sólo que un poco más grosero con ella, pero como he mencionado, se arrepentirá de sus palabras xP. Karma pues. Besos :*

***sara andry: **Les dejó bien claro a todooos que ella no necesita que la estén defendiendo todo el tiempo pues es muy capaz de pelear y hacerlo muy bien, tal vez le haga falta más entrenamiento, pero es competente. Ranma lo que necesita es un gran valor para decirle a Akane lo que siente por ella. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Sí es un idiota, trata mal a Akane, pero se le van a torcer las cosas cuando su corazoncito lata por ella. Ranma en cambio, sentirá celos al estar en el lugar de Akane cuando él se encuentra con sus prometidas. Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Siiiii! Domingo al fin, otra vez n.n Ahorita Rei no tiene interés en Akane, pero se le irá despertando poco a poco, ya verás, entonces Ranma estará más en alerta. Pues Rei tiene obligaciones con Akane también, no sólo Akane con él. Sí irá a la escuela también. ¿Soportará Ranma tenerlo también en la escuela? Besos :*

***Destiny: **Nakama! (qué significa ._.) Para mí es como decir camarada, no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero si no, me lo harás saber, ¿verdad? Bien, bien y tú? Qué tal te ha tratado la semana? Dímelo a mí, escribir en celular es una lata, cuando tienes la autocorrección te salen palabras que no querías decir y eso me desespera, por eso cuando mando mensajes, estos carecen de acentos, unas palabras parecen sólo letras porque le pincho a la s en vez de la a o hago espacios involuntarios u.u me desespera, así que te comprendo perfectamente y sí, corres el riego de que el celular te rompa un diente xP. Jajajaja si Rei tiene aguante, sí habrá Rei para rato, sino, Akane habrá ¿enviudado? Antes de tiempo, o siquiera caerle bien el chico. Sabes, con tu visión puedes hacerte millonaria. Le dices a los cineastas que paguen si no quieren que reveles los acontecimientos de sus películas, y que no harás spoilers antes de que se estrenen en cualquier lugar (va, que a veces las películas ya las venden sin siquiera ser anunciadas xP) Pues hubo un poco de sangre xP, soy de las de cero violencia… (ajá, 7.7 eso no me lo cree ni mi mamá) Dime como contacto a Sanji para que le muestre buenos modales de la forma más sutil a Rei, los necesita con urgencia.

Siento el fuaa llegar… está llegando. Listo, Fua recargado y lista para actualizar. ¡Gracias mi linda niña! Besos y abrazo virtual también enviado. Nos leemos n.n

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! Lo que menos quiero ocasionar son homicidios involuntarios nooo. Tal vez uno que otro paro respiratorio, pero que sobrevivan. Prometidos, sí, y de la misma manera que Shampoo con Ranma, pero al menos Akane sí le dio batalla, lo de Shampoo fue un insulso accidente xP. Pero tanto Ranma como Akane terminaron siendo prometidos por vencerlos. Ni modo, aguante y fuerza a Akane. Besos mi estimadísima amiga. Te quiero, un beso y abrazo de oso con mucho cariño. Nos leemos n.n

***Guest: **Es dominguito, así que toca actualización. Tarde pero ha llegado (son 6:30 hora de ciudad de México) Ojala te guste n.n Besos :***  
**

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar.

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n **

**Bye bye. **


	10. Obligaciones de prometidos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**10: Obligaciones de prometidos**

* * *

Akane y sus amigas no salieron ya que decidieron comer dentro del aula. La peli azul observaba el emparedado que estaba dentro de la fiambrera, así como una manzana y un bote con té de limón. Yuka se acercó para examinar el almuerzo que su amiga llevaba.

—Tiene buena pinta —comentó la muchacha.

—No puedo creer que el chico te haya cocinado. Creo que le gustas —dijo pícara Asami.

—Qué va —soltó Akane recordando todas las cosas que Rei le decía, dejándole bien en claro que ella no le interesaba como prometida.

—Pruébalo —animó Yuka.

Así lo hizo, empezó a comer el emparedado. El sabor era exactamente a cualquier otro sándwich, hasta que llegó a la mitad. Cambió radicalmente, sintiendo un su paladar un sabor más rico y crujiente, curiosa le hizo abrir el emparedado, encontrando tocino el cual le daba el toque.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto? —Preguntó Hiroko con aire divertido, pues la cara de sorpresa y gusto que Akane puso no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas.

—Que está sabroso —respondió la peli azul que siguió a comerse su almuerzo.

* * *

Al salir del salón se sorprendió de ver a Rei ahí, recargado sobre la pared del pasillo, viendo aburrido el salón. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, no lo vio cuando salió al baño ni a su regreso. Se notaba bastante desesperado. Sus ojos verdes se concentraron en ella.

—Tengo varias horas esperándote —dijo exigente e irritable.

—¿Quién te dijo que te quedaras a esperarme? —Akane lo dejó ahí y siguió caminando, molesta por esa actitud.

—Tengo que hacerlo, como tú tienes obligaciones conmigo, yo las tengo contigo, ¿entiendes? —se quitó de la pared para estar al lado de ella—. Francamente no me agrada nada hacerlo contigo, insisto, no eres la prometida que yo deseo, estás años luz de serlo.

—Pues para que lo sepas, tú tampoco me gustas, eres desagradable —respondió Akane que lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo—. Me caes mal, muy mal, nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien tan detestable como tú.

—Créeme que yo tampoco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte secuestrado —siguió él, mirándola con bastante enojo.

—Y yo también estoy arrepentida de haberte dado tu paliza dos veces, en serio, me encantó hacerlo pero nunca me imaginé de las consecuencias que ello traería. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho, yo encantada de la vida me hubiera dejado ganar por ti —Akane le picó con su dedo en el pecho, insistente.

—Me confié de que no lo harías, no me imaginé que me ibas a derrotar con lo débil que eres —tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando con severa molestia a la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Podría darte otra paliza para dejarte sin dientes ahora mismo! —ambos se miraban desafiantes.

—Creo que Akane se lleva peor con su nuevo prometido que con Ranma —proyectó Asami.

Las amigas de Akane que estaban ahí presenciado la disputa, asintieron para darle la razón a Asami.

Rei y Akane seguían mirándose con odio, estaban tan concentrados, diciéndose lo mal que se caían con la mirada que no se percataron que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

—Con permiso, enamorados —Ranma se abrió camino entre ellos, empujando levemente a Rei en el trayecto.

Akane y Rei miraron a Ranma pasar, luego se vieron entre ellos, pestañeando mutuamente y volvieron a observar al chico de la trenza que avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

—Parece que Ranma está celoso —hizo un comentario un amigo del chico de la trenza.

* * *

Ranma maldecía entre dientes, ver así de juntos a su prometida y a Rei no le gustó absolutamente nada, aunque los dos estaban discutiendo, se encontraban demasiado cerca para su gusto, lo peor es que la escena le era muy familiar. Ella ni Rei aceptaban el compromiso, se llevaban muy mal y no se notaba ningún interés el uno por el otro, más el que de mandarse al diablo mutuamente. Tal como le sucedió al principio.

Abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de algo. ¿Qué tal si la historia se repetía?

* * *

—¡No tienes que seguirme! —Exclamó Akane a Rei que iba tras de ella.

—Eres mi prometida, debo hacerlo, aunque no me guste —contestó el muchacho que la miraba fijamente.

—Pues no lo hagas, aquí nadie te ve, a mí no me importa, haz lo que quieras, puedes perderte por ejemplo —sugirió la peli azul que apresuro su andar para perder a Rei.

—Es verdad pero no debo hacerlo, es mi obligación de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometida —Rei brincó para quedar frente a ella—. Así que a partir de mañana estaré en la escuela contigo.

La boca de Akane quedó abierta al escucharlo. Eso no debía de ser cierto, sería una pesadilla tener a Rei en la escuela también.

—Ya hablé con el director —se vio extrañado e hizo un movimiento con sus manos sobre la cabeza como dibujando una palmera— y me permitió inscribirme en tu salón, aunque el tipo ése intentó cortarme mi cabello y tuve que golpearlo.

—Demonios —maldijo Akane por lo bajo y no le quedó más que suspirar resignada ante terrible noticia.

—Tendrás que ponerme al corriente para no estar tan perdido, es tu obligación.

—¡Ya deja de hablar de obligaciones que me estresas! —Exclamó la peli azul que colocó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza como si la estuviera encerrando, expresando su agobio y gesticulando fastidio puro.

—Oye, fea… —terminó besando el poste que estaba al lado, lo agrietó en el impacto.

—Te odio —murmuró Akane todavía con el puño levantado, sintiendo una gran alivio a la tensión que el ojiverde le provocaba—. Ah, me siento mucho mejor —sonrió, sacudiéndose las manos y yéndose caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

Ranma observó la escena, fue algo chistosa, Rei y Akane se llevaban peor de lo que él y ella. Rei se lo tenía bien merecido. Sonrió al ver que Akane no sentía absolutamente nada hacia Rei, más que desprecio y el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Akane estaba haciendo la tarea cuando abrieron su cuarto, el fastidio se le notó al instante al ver que se trataba de Rei que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de tocar. El castaño se acostó sobre la cama y tomó el libro próximo, leyéndolo.

—Tengo que estudiar, ¿te importa? —Akane le señaló la entrada.

—No —Rei cambió de hoja.

—Vete de aquí que me desconcentras —abrió los ojos al ver que es lo que Rei leía—. ¡Dame eso, no te incumbe! —Se levantó de golpe dispuesta a quitarle su diario.

Rei esquivaba los intentos de Akane por quitarle el libro, la verdad le resultaba divertido hacerla enfadar, por alguna extrañísima razón que ni él podía comprender, le gustaba verla así, le resultaba… linda. Para hacerla enojar más, con alevosía empezó a leer algunas palabras, levantando más la molestia en Akane.

Akane no podía sentir más enojo, el maldito de Rei se aprovechó de su estatura para alzar el diario y el muy condenado leía algunas palabras escritas con sorna. Parecía estar retándola porque no conforme con hacerle sacar de sus casillas, le alzaba una ceja y esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba apareció en el rostro del castaño.

—Enana —se atrevió a decirle Rei al ver que Akane no lo alcanzaba.

Aquello hizo gruñir a Akane, que ya no se iba a ir por los saltos, si no por los golpes.

Rei tuvo que saltar para eludir una patada, al caer tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo.

Akane corrió con la intención de estamparle un buen golpe a Rei y borrarle ésa arrogante sonrisa. Abrió los ojos cuando tropezó con una pesa que ella misma había dejado en la mañana y que por pereza no recogió, desesperad por no besar el suelo, agarró a Rei por la camisa, llevándoselo también.

—Akane, podrías pasarme los apuntes de… —Ranma abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado al ver a Rei sobre Akane en una posición bastante sugerente—. ¡Disculpa por interrumpir! —cerró fuertemente la puerta, notablemente enojado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un par de segundos sin entender por qué la actitud de Ranma, mirando la puerta. Volvieron a mirarse, fue cuando se percataron en qué posición estaban. Akane se puso roja, no de vergüenza, si no de coraje, se molestó, le arrebató el diario a Rei y luego hizo a un lado al chico, prácticamente lo mando a volar.

—En serio, déjame en paz, no te soporto.

—Yo tampoco, pero es mi…

—Obligación, sí como sea, vete, ¡vete ya! —Akane lo sacó a empujones de su cuarto—. ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar sin permiso! —Le cerró la puerta en su cara.

—Sólo para decirte que a las 6 te espero en el dojo, tenemos que entrenar —avisó el joven desde afuera, Akane abrió la puerta lo suficiente sólo para mostrar su cara.

—¿Entrenar? —Repitió incrédula, pensando que había escuchado mal.

—Así es. Como mi prometida debo de entrenar contigo, los dos debemos de ser igual de fuertes —explicó con calma—. Ya sabes, leyes de mi pueblo —agregó con fastidiado.

—Sí, sí, pero en serio, ¿vas a entrenar conmigo? —Akane seguía que no podía creerlo y no le daba más importancia que a lo del entrenamiento.

Rei asintió de forma lenta para ver sí Akane así le creería.

—A las 6 en el dojo… bien, ahí nos vemos… ¡Pero no me fastidies por lo tanto! —Cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Se recargó sobre la puerta, entrenar con Rei, seguro el muchacho no iba a considerar el hecho de que ella era mujer y le ayudaría bastante en su crecimiento como artista marcial. Sonrió, al fin tendría con quien practicar y ser tan buena como Shampoo o Ukyo, o incluso mejor que ellas. Le dio gusto saber que al fin alguien la ayudaría en su crecimiento como artista marcial.

* * *

Ranma estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio por lo que había visto. ¿A qué estaban jugando ésos dos? Se odiaban en público pero en privado eran diferentes, ¿sería que hubo algo más ese día que Rei la secuestró? ¿Hablaron de su compromiso a profundidad? ¿Llegarían a un acuerdo? Su mente le estaba jugando cruelmente, imaginando que estaba perdiendo a Akane y que ella se iba con Rei.

—¿Y sí Akane ya no quiere que sea su prometido? —Se preguntó con el miedo palpitando en su corazón.

* * *

Akane ya estaba lista para tomar su entrenamiento, de hecho se encontraba entusiasmada por ello, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en entrenar.

En el dojo Rei estaba practicando unos buenos movimientos que ella no había visto, muy agiles y hasta estéticos. Entró silenciosamente y se sentó en la duela a esperar a que él terminara.

—¿Qué ves? —Preguntó Rei al detenerse, caminó hacia ella y agarró la botella de agua para luego tomar, paso seguido agarró la toalla para secarse el sudor—. También ponte en movimiento.

—¡Eso es mío! —Akane le quitó la toalla, no pudo contener cierto asco que le causó sentir la humedad en ella, soltándola en seguida.

—Ah, pensé que al fin cumplías con una de tus obligaciones —Rei parpadeó incrédulo.

—Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo —Akane estaba por darse la media vuelta para marcharse, pero el muchacho la tomó de la mano de forma suave.

—Tenemos que entrenar —Rei la miró a los ojos fijamente—. Es nuestra obligación.

Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio, la palabra obligación ya le estaba hartando.

No tardó ni un minuto que en dojo ya hubiera espectadores, listos para ver cómo entrenarían los nuevos prometidos. A Akane aquello la inhibía un poco, sobre todo porque también ahí estaba Ranma que no tenía su mejor semblante. Serio, con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de verla, como reclamándole con la mirada.

Rei se lanzó contra ella sin esperar a que la muchacha estuviera lista. Akane tan sólo gritó al ver que no tenía otra salida más que recibir el golpe de Rei. Abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto, encontró el puño a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro, sintió su corazón en la garganta, no supo por qué le dio tanto miedo. Rei la miró estupefacto y luego bajó el brazo.

—No te van a avisar cuando te atacaran —le dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven con una patada que igual fue detenida a escasos milímetros de su nariz—. ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a quedar como un monigote sin hacer nada? Mínimo intenta esquivarlos.

La joven Tendo se puso algo nerviosa, se estaba viendo como una tonta. Volvió a ver a Ranma que seguía en su misma pose pero negó con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera decepcionado.

El castaño volvió a soltar otro puñetazo que esta vez Akane esquivo al solo agacharse un poco y respondió al dar un golpe al costado de Rei. Lo golpeó duro porque le sacó el aire. Rei tardó un minuto en recuperarse.

—Bien ¡Pero no tienes por qué golpearme tan duro! —Le reclamó, haciéndosele la cabeza más grande.

—Perdón —se disculpó Akane que le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Bueno, supongo que es la señal de que ya podemos entrenar bien. Ahora sí, en posición de combate —inquirió el muchacho ya recuperado.

Akane asintió. Los dos se colocaron en tal posición. Movimientos muy sencillos que hizo que Rei derribara a Akane fácilmente. La chica se volvió a levantar y otra vez fue derribada.

Nabiki bostezó descaradamente, aquello le estaba aburriendo. Al parecer no era la única, poco a poco la familia se estaba poniendo de pie para reanudar sus actividades. Akane en verdad se estaba viendo muy inútil. Ranma fue el único que se quedó ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me ganaste entonces? —Rei la miraba, notablemente extrañado, Akane era como una muñeca de trapo en el combate.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, eh? —Akane se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo con molestia.

—Que ahora mismo pareces una idiota sin mínima noción de lo que son las artes marciales, es como si agarrara a una niña de 5 años y creo que ella todavía intentaría defenderse —le hizo ver Rei.

—Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que estoy algo distraída —se excusó Akane a quien le dio pena su actuación, sabía que era de algún modo cierto lo que Rei dijo.

—Oye, Rei —habló Ranma que se puso de pie, saltó para quedar junto a ellos—. Qué te parece si entrenamos tú y yo y que Akane vea —propuso.

—Es buena idea, Saotome, pero no puedo, mi obligación es que Akane sea más fuerte, pero me llevara una eternidad hacerlo —contestó el muchacho con el cansancio marcado en su voz.

—Ella está cansada, tú y yo, además, así vemos quien se ha vuelto más fuerte de los dos —Ranma ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Akane.

—Yo no estoy cansada —objetó la peli azul, molesta de lo que Ranma dijo—. Sólo estaba distraída —repitió.

—Sé que tenemos algo pendiente, pero ahora no es el momento Ranma, yo te diré cuándo —Rei tomó de la mano a Akane para llevarla más al centro.

Ranma tan solo apretó la mandíbula, mirando como Rei tenía la mano de Akane entre la suya y Akane no hizo nada por apartarlo. Apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Rei.

—Entonces no te distraigas —Rei la miró con cierta molestia.

La muchacha se sorprendió de que Rei no la haya ignorado como Ranma lo hizo.

—¿Lista entonces para el entrenamiento? —Le preguntó, Akane asintió.

Ranma vio cómo su prometida y Rei ya empezaban a soltar golpes que no terminaban en su destino, ambos los esquivaban. Ya no tenía más que hacer ahí, Akane lo ignoró por completo, estaba muy concentrada en acertar un golpe a Rei. Se marchó, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Las nubes rojizas se pintaban sobre aquel cielo que estaba por oscurecer. Los gritos de combate de Akane alcanzaban sus oídos, luego unos quejidos que eran de ella después de que se escuchó como caía. Escuchaba los insultos que ambos chicos se lanzaban.

No fue lo suficiente decidido por irse completamente del dojo, lo que hizo fue quedarse en el tejado y agudizando sus oídos para escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro del inmueble.

—Tonta —musitó al escuchar otro quejido de ella después de caer al suelo.

Se contuvo por no bajar e ir por su auxilio, sabía de lo orgullosa que era y seguro que lo mandaría lejos. Lo confirmó al escuchar otra vez su grito de combate.

* * *

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. El entrenamiento le resultó extenuante, a pesar de que Rei no la golpeó con mucha fuerza hubo algunos golpes que sí le dolieron. Se tentó los lugares que más le dolían notando inflamación y en algunos hasta moretones había, seguro que para mañana iba a amanecer muy adolorida. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Rei fue de alguna forma precavido para no lastimarla duramente, pero tampoco la trató como si ella fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Le gustó el entrenamiento.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Ranma en el pasillo que también se iba a meter a bañar.

—Akane —expresó el joven de ojos azules, sin dejar de ver a su bella prometida que lucía hermosa.

Akane sin embargo le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

—Ranma —habló con seriedad, sin dejar de observarlo—. Te pido, mejor dicho, te exijo, que no te metas en mis entrenamientos con Rei, ese asunto sólo nos concierne a él y a mí.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, no esperaba que Akane le pidiera eso y mucho menos de ésa forma tan autoritaria y fría.

—De acuerdo —articuló dubitativo.

—Gracias —la pequeña de la familia Tendo se fue, perdiéndose de la vista de Ranma.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, estaba consternado por la actitud de Akane hacia él. El compromiso de Rei con Akane, lo estaba alejando a él de ella.

* * *

Entró a su cuarto, encontrando a Rei ya echado en su cama leyendo su diario, se puso furiosa, exclamándole y corriéndolo de ahí, pero el muchacho esquivo los objetos que ella le lanzaba.

—Ya tranquila, brazos de gorila —se rió el muchacho que arrojó el diario que cayó perfectamente sobre la mesita.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso, ¿qué no entiendes?! ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme brazos de gorila!

—¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, tienes brazos gorila. Es más ni así con sola la toalla envuelta me atraes, sigues siendo fea para mí —Rei le señaló de pies a cabeza.

Fue entonces que Akane se percató que sólo tenía la toalla puesta y se puso muy roja, encolerizándose y sacando un mazo sabría dios de donde con toda la intención de reventarle la cabeza a Rei.

Rei recibió tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza que le sacaron tres chichones de tamaño considerable y lo dejaron casi muerto, pero en el cuarto, el muchacho se recuperó y con una patada hizo añicos el mazo. Tomó a Akane por las muñecas y la acorraló en la pared, se acercó demasiado a ella, podía oler su aliento a menta chocando contra su piel. Tibio y fresco.

—Sí no fuera por este estúpido compromiso y mis obligaciones contigo, ya te hubiera mat… —se quedó callado repentinamente cuando sus verdes ojos cruzaron con los de Akane.

Quedó perdido en aquellas pupilas, repentinamente sintió como su corazón palpitó fuerte y la garganta se le puso muy seca.

Akane lo empujó, logrando separarlo de ella un buen par de metros, seguía mirándolo con ganas asesinas. Se sujetaba la toalla porque sentía que se le resbalaría y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara.

—Sólo vine a dejarte eso —señaló Rei una cajita que estaba sobre la mesa, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos—. Hasta mañana, brazos de gorila.

Salió del cuarto muy tranquilo. Tras cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella. Tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente aún. Su piel la tenía erizada, no podía sacar de su cabeza ése par de ojos castaños que parecían penetrarle el alma. Agitó la cabeza, lo que estaba sintiendo no podía pasar.

La joven de cabellos azules curiosa fue a ver la cajita. Ahí había unas pastillas para desinflamar, una pomada, unos vendajes y una bolsa de hielos. Encontró una nota que de inmediato le enfadó.

_Es mi obligación cuidarte, así que más te vale tomar la medicina que te traje o vendré yo a hacer que te la tomes para que estés bien. Nos vemos, prometida. _

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos; que hayan tenido una bonita semana:D ¡Ya es domingo! Tarde pero seguro n.n sí que sí. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Maripi:** No llevan mucho tiempo de prometidos y Rei ya está cayendo en los encantos de Akane xD. Besos :*

***Aurora: **No te derritas! Ya llegó el domingo y aquí estamos. Te lo imaginas bien, de hecho, Rei está basando en Taro. Sí, Ranma, ya anímate a decirle a Akane que la amas, ¡caramba! Que sí no te pones listo te comen en el mandado. Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Yo también te considero así n.n Espero que estés muy bien n.n Entiendo lo del cambio de horario, aquí también nos cambiaran el horario en octubre y será una hora menos n.n, el cambio drástico afecta severamente, aunque no lo crean. Primero está la integridad física, amiga, es lo primordial n.n Odiar a Rei, pero sí es un amor… a su estilo jajaja, no, la verdad es que malo no es, sólo desesperante el tipo. Ojala y tengas mucha suerte y que tu visión te haga ganadora n.n es que te acercas bastante a lo que es la historia, tienes el don *o* Así, es la violencia no es lo mío, por eso ni me gustan las películas de acción ni de asesinos seriales, me dan cosa (ajá, las veía desde que tengo memoria) Huracán de amor, jajaja, me imaginé un huracán literal pero con corazoncitos, y sus ojos hechos estrellitas, ya estuvo, aquí lo espero, soy mujer y pues espero que Rei aprenda de él, pero creo que sí lo hará ;) Grandes las mujeres! ¿Tendrá su santuario? Para ir ahí a que nos venere n.n Que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi que se vayan por siempre, total ni falta hacen, ni se les va a extrañar, ¿verdad, Ranma? O acaso extrañas que te den de comer en tu boquita? Sí es así, no te quedará boca para comer, por que Destiny y yo no encargaremos de ello, verdad, Desteny? Gracias por tus buenas vibras las siento muy cálidas n.n Te mando un fuerte abrazo! Y un beso con cariño n.n nos leemos, cuídate! Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n gracias por tus palabras cielo :D Te amo. ¿Qué tipo? Ah, ya me acordé, nah, sus palabras no me afectaron y aquí sigo actualizando lo más puntual posible n.n Tienes toda la razón amor, mucho ayuda el que no estorba n.n es algo que hay que agradecerle a ésas metiches, que se hayan ido n.n y ahora Ranma tiene que aprovechar ése espacio, porque al menos no las tendrá como guardaespaldas y podrá hablar con Akane, claro siempre que se pueda, porque al parecer, Akane se está enfocando en otras cosas. Ése Rei, quiere una empleada creo, pero se topó con Akane, así que creo que el que va a terminar como sirviente es otro xP, Jajajaja, Rei ya está más clavado que un clavo xP, aunque no lo admita, su corazoncito empieza a hacer pum, pum, por Akane, así que ni se haga el loco, Ranma por lo tanto, muere de celos y de enojo de ver a su prometida más cerca del ojiverde, pero bueno, él por su falta de valor, se buscó ésa actitud hacia él. Sorry Ranma por hacerte sufrir tanto u.u pero después de tooodo esto, tendrás tu recompensa ;) Te amo mi vida, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, te adoro. Muuuuuaaaak.

***KattytoNebel: **Rei es un cavernícola, y sí, Akane en ningún momento ha mostrado un cuerpo feo, al contrario, para la edad que tiene, su cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado y es envidiable. Pero Rei lo niega, que no se haga xP. Nos vemos n.n Besos :*

***bry: **Es lo menos que puedo hacer, advertir de lo que vendrá, dicen que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero sí, algunas cosas van a parecer muy torcidas, sin solución, pero al final del camino, la puerta principal se abre y todos felices n.n Sí Ranma si quiera le dijera a Akane: Me gustas… Creo que con eso basta y sobra, ¿no le cuesta nada, cierto? Ehm, bueno, solo es cuestión de valor y controlar muy bien los nervios n.n La sonrisa de Akane es tan bella que sería mezquino no compartirla. Tienes razón, no importa qué, Akane lo logra, aunque sea algo difícil, y recuerdo como entrenó, yo realmente quería verla peleando con Kodachi u.u pero le dieron el protagonismo a Ranma, no dejaron que Akane se luciera u.u Awwwww síiii, si tan solo Ranma recordara cuando besó a Akane, ay ya me lo imaginé, acariciando sus labios con suavidad y mirando hacia el cielo con el amor reflejado en sus ojos y sonriendo feliz de recordar que sus labios fueron los primeros en estar sobre los de Akane. (Creo que lo pondré en un futuro) Besos, hermosa, cuídate n.n 

***Zaneziana: **Gracias! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n Besos :* 

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21:** Sería justo, no? Una pequeña atracción de Akane hacia Rei, digo, Ranma lo sintió en su momento por Shampoo, Akane por qué no? Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Hola! Una disculpa, siento que con los lectores he sido muy injusta por lo que escribo, es que siendo mujer, en lo personal, me cuesta un poco meterme en la mentalidad del chico. Gracias, no hay que tomarle importancia a ésa clase de comentarios, la vida sigue n.n También te agradezco por la felicitación de mi noviazgo n.n Nos leemos :D

***DL: **Muchas gracias por tantas palabras bonitas *u* Akane se merece hacer sentir a Ranma los celos que ella siente cuando lo ve con las otras, claro que habrá acercamientos, es un triángulo amoroso y vicioso creo, además Rei no es malo, es sincero y como he leído por otros rumbos: "_En un mundo lleno de hipócritas, los sinceros somos los malos_". Frase que dijo Joker en la película de Batman the Dark Night. Seguire actualizando los domingos porque es cuando me da tiempo de terminar bien el capítulo, el resto de la semana es un poco complicado en mi caso, disculpen por ello. Gracias, besos :*

***Debby-chan: **Bien, y tú? De corazón espero que muy bien n.n Ya somos dos, el domingo no es mi días favoritos, es algo aburrido a mi parecer xP. Te aseguro que el corazón de Rei ya está latiendo por Akane, más rápido de lo esperado, es que Akane tiene una sonrisa que junto con la de su hermana Kasumi, son de las más bellas n.n Nabiki tiene voz de profeta eh, jajaja, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo. Muchas gracias por tus animos, pues te aconsejo que mejor escribas la ideas en tu libreta, no importa que no estén bien definidas, sino como el concentrado de ellas, ya cuando las pases a la computadora, verás que tomaran otra idea, eso sí, nunca dejes de imaginar n.n Besos :*

***susyakane: **No te preocupes, Rei no es empalagoso, y no se anda creando escenas como Ryoga, sí irá a la escuela con Akane, nada más para que agarré más celos Ranma xP que no la tenga fácil, me encargaré de ello n.n Besos :*

***PFernando: **De nuevo te agradezco el apoyo con tus palabras hacia la persona que hizo tal comentario. Gracias por el apoyo n.n

La sinopsis es muy simple, la verdad debo de mejorarla xP, agradezco que hayas tomado de tu tiempo para leerla a pesar de lo poco atractiva que es y pues tu comentario y apoyo. Gracias. Sí! Hay que demostrar que las palabras dichas con mala intención no derrumban y al contrario, le dan más fuerza para continuar. Y aquí seguiré, mientras la inspiración y el tiempo me permitan actualizar cada domingo, lo haré n.n Gracias :D Saludos cordiales.

***Guest: **Hmmmmm (pensando y considerando) Es tentador, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir en poco tiempo cada capítulo y así actualizar seguido u.u disculpa. Besos :*

***Chikibell: **Gracias y espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Rei no tiene ningún pesar de decir que es su prometida, solo el hecho que lo sea xP, pero eso va a cambiar pronto n.n Pronto verás como Rei empieza a interesarse más en Akane y Ranma a sentirse más celoso xP. No hay cuidado de que el review sea largo, me gustan leerlos así largotes que se explayen con lo que le hacen sentir n.n Besos :*

***ernestocavildorojas: **Disculpa, Ernesto, no era mi intención, lo que te diré es que tienes mucha información y algo de lo que me has mencionado tengo planeado hacerlo. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Saludos cordiales n.n

***azucenas45: **Yo continuo escribiendo, no te preocupes, igual, Akane poco a poco se va a ir deshaciendo de ésos insultos que ya no le van a afectar n.n Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic cuando apenas empieza, que bueno que sea de tu agrado y sí va a tener final n.n iré actualizando cada domingo, lo he estado haciendo así y bueno, espero seguir así (ya que a veces hay incovenientes que no están en nuestras manos. Saludos, besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Akane tiene el don de idiotizar a todos jajaja, me gusta xP, todos la ven y se enamoran al instante de ellos, aunque haya un par que diga que no, pero bien rendidos que caen de amor por ella, besos :*

***Guest: **Quisiera hacerlo! Pero el tiempo no me ha dado, una enorme disculpa, Gomene! Besos :* 

***orochi: **Ándale!, que así Akane también sienta en carne propia lo que Ranma cuando el quiere explicar algo y ella no lo deja, lo haré n.n Besos :* 

***Hikaros: **Hola, muchas gracias, pues Rei es un pesado, y que bueno que las entrometidas le dieran un espacio a Ranma, ya lo merecía, sólo esperemos que Ranma aproveche muy bien el tiempo que tiene libre o le van a comer el mandado. Espero que te encuentres bien. Saludos n.n

***Guest: **Lo sieeeeeeeeeentoooooo apenas terminó mi día pero sí actualice, tarde pero seguro. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	11. Un momento juntos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**11: Un momento juntos**

* * *

Ranma estaba acostado de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras con la otra mano cambiaba de canales a cada rato, aburrido y masticando un palillo. Escuchó entrar a alguien pero no le prestó ninguna atención. Nabiki le arrebató el control y lo puso en un canal donde había un concurso de canto.

—Yo estaba primero —reprochó el ojiazul mirando a Nabiki con enfado.

—Pero no te decidías por un canal para ver —Nabiki se sentó cerca del muchacho, muy tranquila, atisbando el televisor como si aquel programa fuera el más interesante del planeta.

Bufó con enfado. Todo le molestaba a Ranma, todo le resultaba muy irritante últimamente.

—Creo que alguien está muy molesto de que mi hermanita tenga otro prometido —comentó Nabiki mordazmente, mirando con diversión a Ranma.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —se hizo el tonto volteando la cara para no ver a la hermana de Akane.

—Obviamente tú, Ranma —continuó Nabiki que incluso le bajó el volumen a la televisión.

—No, yo no estoy nada molesto. Por mi Akane puede tener los prometidos que ella quiera —Ranma metió una gran cantidad de papas fritas a su boca.

—Así como tú las tienes —el muchacho se atragantó—. Pero todos sabemos que el nuevo compromiso de mi hermana lo tuvo sin saber, igual como lo tuviste con Shampoo… pero hay una diferencia abismal entre Shampoo y Rei; ella te trata bien y está dispuesta atenderte con gusto, en cambio Rei…, se ve que odia igual que Akane el compromiso y sólo cumple con sus obligaciones que le dictan sus leyes, más nada lo hace con gusto —Nabiki se rió burlonamente.

Ranma sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía razón, las veces que los veía juntos, era para insultarse mutuamente, eran poquísimas las veces que se trataban bien, mejor dicho, inexistentes.

—Shampoo a ti te ama, pero Rei a Akane no, se le nota a leguas. Lo mismo pasa con Akane, a mi hermana sólo le interesa una persona —se quedó callada, Ranma se puso muy rojo pero esta vez sí volteó a mirar a Nabiki.

La chica de cabellos castaños le subió el volumen a la televisión y se recostó un poco para verla, agarrando unas papitas fritas del tazón.

El joven Saotome se quedó pensativo, recordando muchas cosas.

Se escucharon los gritos de Akane y Rei, los dos iban bajando las escaleras, Rei, las bajó rodando gracias a Akane. Se gritaban feo, se detuvieron en el pasillo como quisieran que los vieran, haciéndose muecas de desagrado.

Rei quería que Akane anotara por él en las clases. Akane logró contenerse para no golpearlo y hacer que no fuera a clases por una semana.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhgggggg Eres ODIOSO! —Vociferó la joven de cabellos azules a Rei, dando un pisotón en el suelo y darse la media vuelta.

—¡Y tú una fea sin consideración a tu pobre prometido! —Respondió el ojiverde que dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa.

—Lo ves —señaló Nabiki sonriendo ampliamente—. No se llevan nada bien, pero esto ya lo he visto antes —penetró con su mirada al joven de la trenza.

Ranma se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, con los pensamientos revolucionando a mil por hora en su cerebro.

* * *

Los gritos de dolor de Akane se escuchaban cuando entrenaba con Rei. Ranma estaba sobre el tejado del dojo, atento a todo. Quería bajar a ponerle un alto al castaño para que no lastimara a Akane, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula para contener ésas ganas de ir en su auxilio, pero Akane se lo dejó bien claro que no quería que él interviniera y lo peor fue la forma en que se lo dijo.

Dentro del dojo, Akane se encontraba agitada, respirando con la boca, el sudor empapando su rostro, incluso unas gotas caían a la duela. Flexionó un poco las piernas para así poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y descansar unos segundos; miraba a Rei que lo tenía en frente, bastante fresco para todos los movimientos y el tiempo que llevaban practicando. Sentía que el cuerpo se le quemaba por dentro por el extenuante entrenamiento que había empezado más temprano por ser viernes.

—Eres muy lenta —comentó Rei, observando a la chica. Tenía los brazos cruzados—. Podría detener tus golpes con una sola mano.

—Eres un presumido —le hizo ver Akane, todavía jadeando.

El chico estaba por responder, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Soltó los brazos y fue hacia el rincón, tomó una toalla y la botella de agua para regresar con ellas y dársela a Akane.

—Toma despacio y poco, no te vaya a doler el estómago, necesitas un descanso.

—No lo necesito, entrenemos ya —Akane arrojó la botella y la toalla al suelo—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

El enfado se reflejó de inmediato en el rostro de Rei, viró los ojos con cansancio.

—Eres una obstinada, en serio, necesitas el descanso, uno de diez minutos por lo menos, porque si no te va a doler todos los músculos y hasta puedes desgarrártelos por el sobresfuerzo —explicó Rei tratando de ser lo más paciente, se notaba que estaba haciendo bastante méritos por no gritarle.

—Con los analgésicos se me quita —Akane optó la pose de combate—. Lista, en guardia.

Rei tuvo que soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Después no digas que no te lo advertí, eh —indicó el ojiverde.

—¡Já! Ni creas que tienes la razón —desafió la peli azul.

Rodó los ojos con notable enfado. La muchacha que era su prometida era demasiado terca. A Rei no le quedó más que continuar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Al no escuchar más gritos por parte de Akane, se sintió aliviado y se asomó por el borde del tejado para ver a su prometida salir junto con Rei y ojala que éste saliera volando por los cielos como pasó en el entrenamiento anterior. Se le retorcieron los intestinos cuando Rei salió con Akane en brazos.

—No es para tanto, puedo caminar —escuchó lo que Akane dijo, la notaba bastante enojada pues era evidente por su tono de voz y el ceño bastante fruncido.

—Es que eres tan obsesionada que tenías que continuar a pesar de mis advertencias… eres pan comido para cualquiera —le dijo Rei con molestia.

—¡Entonces, suéltame! —Akane se puso roja del coraje.

—No. Es mi obligación cuidarte, ya te lo he dicho —reprendió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—Ya me tienes harta con eso de tus obligaciones ¡Que me sueltes! —Exigió Akane que empezó a retorcerse para lograr zafarse de los brazos de Rei.

—¡Ah que terca eres! —Rei recibió un arañazo en la cara por parte de Akane pero no fue suficiente para que la soltara, al contrario la agarró con más fuerza.

Ranma se estaba molestando, Rei debía de soltar a su prometida a como diera lugar.

—¡Quítame tus manos de encima, baboso! —Exclamó Akane bastante irritada.

—¡Qué no, tarada o te vas a lastimar! —Respondió Rei, desafiante.

—¡Qué te importa! —Le gritó Akane, algo histérica por que no conseguía librarse de Rei.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Contestó Rei bastante serio y sin dejar de mirarla con enojo.

Los dos seguían forcejeando. Akane estaba demasiado enojada que no le presto mucha atención al joven, quería liberarse de él. Rei por evitar que su prometida se terminara lastimando la aferraba más a él.

Akane ya desesperada por no tener contacto con el imbécil de Rei, le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el muchacho terminara soltándola.

Rei al ver que Akane ya estaba por caer, rapidísimo metió sus manos tras la nuca de la peli azul para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza con una piedra que estaba ahí. Quedó sobre ella, respirando agitado debido al golpe que recibió y le sacó una buena parte del aire; y por el hecho de que vio que Akane se iba a lastimar.

—Eres una idiota —le susurró en forma de regaño por la impertinencia de Akane que a nada estuvo de golpearse la cabeza con la piedra.

Ranma que había saltado un segundo antes con la intención de ayudar a Akane, se quedó parado, viendo la escena. Akane no hacía nada por quitarse de encima a Rei. Bajó la cabeza un poco y dio la media vuelta, entendía que él salía sobrando ahí.

Escuchó un golpe seco y luego a Rei volando por los cielos, entonces volteó, observando a Akane con la pierna extendida, seguro lo había pateado. Acto seguido, Akane empezó a quejarse.

—Akane —Ranma corrió para ayudarla.

Akane no puso ninguna resistencia, se dejó ayudar por Ranma, apoyándose sobre su hombro para quedar de pie.

—Debería llevarte a que te revise el doctor Tofú, mira tienes rojo el tobillo —estaba contento de que Akane hubiera respondido de la manera que él esperaba, incluso no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa por más que intentó hacerlo.

—No está tan mal, tan sólo déjame en el suelo y verás que puedo caminar —dijo Akane que le sonrió amistosamente.

—De acuerdo —no iba a correr el riesgo de salir volando por el cielo y hacerle compañía a Rei en el recorrido.

Apenas pisó el suelo y sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, siendo presa de un terrible calambre que incluso le erizó la piel. El tobillo resentido por el brusco movimiento que hizo al patear a Rei, se le dobló, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, sólo que Ranma la agarró a tiempo para que no cayera de lleno al piso.

—Lo ves, estás herida —señaló el chico de la trenza—. Déjame llevarte con el doctor Tofú para que te de algo que te alivie más rápido.

Muy a su pesar, Akane suspiró hondamente y terminó aceptando la propuesta de Ranma. Era muy probable que el doctor le diera algo para quitarle ese horrible dolor muscular del cual era víctima.

Se dejó ayudar por Ranma mas no le permitió ser cargada por él. Se aguantó los dolores infernales y repentinamente dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor.

—Akane, insisto, déjame cargarte —pidió el chico que se detuvo al escuchar un quejido más profundo.

—Gracias, Ranma, pero puedo sola —respondió Akane forzando su voz para que no la delatara.

—No seas obstinada, todavía falta un buen tramo para llegar, no te vayas a hacer más daño —insistió el joven de ojos cobalto.

Akane meditó un poco. Los dolores eran bastante fuertes y seguro sí iba a llegar casi arrastrándose, sí es que llegaba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Akane no de la mejor manera, pues su orgullo le lastimaba también.

Ranma la tomó con delicadeza. Akane se aferró al cuello y recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido. Los latidos del corazón de Ranma eran agitados, como si hubiera corrido un maratón o hubiese estado horas y horas entrenando sin descanso, así como estuvo su corazón mientras entrenaba con Rei. Los latidos eran fuertes, como si el corazón del chico quisiera salir del pecho, gritando por algo que ella no sabía. El cansancio se estaba haciendo presente en ella, su vista empezaba a ser pesada, hipnotizada por el latido del corazón y sentir el pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración de Ranma, aquello le estaba causando un sueño pesado. Por más que trató de tener los ojos abiertos, le resultó imposible, había una sinfónica dentro del cuerpo de Ranma que la estaba arrullando.

Ranma se detuvo un minuto para ver a Akane dormir en sus brazos. Lucía hermosa, con sus bellos ojos cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta, respirando pasivamente, todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo del entrenamiento, dándole el aspecto más tierno que él jamás haya visto.

Quedó hechizado por Akane. Era increíblemente bellísima. Podría quedarse horas y horas contemplándola y no cansarse.

—Eres mi prometida —murmuró.

Un pequeño quejido salió de la boca de Akane sin despertarla, haciéndole recordar que debía ir con el doctor Tofú.

* * *

Akane tomó dos píldoras que el doctor le dio en su momento y le sugirió recostarse por una media hora mientras que le quitaban el terrible dolor muscular.

—Esforzaste mucho tu cuerpo, Akane, tus músculos están bastante resentidos y cansados, debiste ser más cautelosa, pudiste haberte desgarrado uno y eso hubiera sido mucho más doloroso —explicó el galeno tranquilo mientras miraba a Akane.

—Lo sé… yo… —Akane bajó la cabeza.

Rei se lo había advertido y ella no quiso escucharlo. Maldito Rei, tenía razón. Otro golpe a su orgullo, tenía que reconocerle a su tonto prometido que se lo advirtió y ella hizo caso omiso.

Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la mano del doctor a quien parecía torcérsele los ojos por el dolor.

—¡Lo siento, doctor Tofú! —Pidió muy apenada al ver como el doctor se sacudía la mano, notablemente adolorido.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor mientras veía al doctor bailar y soplar su mano lastimada, por poco y se la pulveriza.

—No te preocupes, Akane —sonrió forzadamente el aludido mientras se vendaba su mano.

—Ya no volverá a pasar, lo prometo —dijo Akane más serena.

—Ya lo creo, el doctor Tofú nunca dejará su mano cerca de ti —comentó Ranma quien sonrió ampliamente.

—Bobo —Akane le dedicó una mirada de molestia pero a la vez empezó a sonreír.

Como haya sido, el comentario de Ranma sí le cayó en gracia.

—Bueno, Akane, solo sé más cuidadosa, el cuerpo siempre avisa cuando ya es suficiente, no lo esfuerces demasiado —sugirió el doctor—. Necesitaras de una muleta para poder apoyarte, lo de tu pie fue una torcedura nada grave, pero te llevara un par de días en recuperarte bien, sólo utilizaras la muleta mientras que tu pie no esté tan resentido y tomarás éstos analgésicos cada 8 horas por tres días —indicó, dándole el medicamento y pasándole la muleta.

—Gracias, doctor —Akane le sonrió dulcemente y agradecida al galeno.

—De nada, Akane, cualquier molestia, me llamas. Debes cuidarte, ningún movimiento brusco por éstos días, ¿entendido? —apuntó el hombre de lentes que miró fijamente a su paciente.

—Está bien, doctor, confíe en mí. Voy a descansar en estos días hasta que ya me encuentre mejor —asintió la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Así me gusta, Akane, que seas disciplinada.

* * *

Las nubes anacaradas anunciaban la próxima caída de la noche. El aire un poco frío pero tolerable golpeaba con suavidad su piel descubierta.

Ranma y Akane quien ayudada por la muleta, caminaban en rotundo silencio en el camino que solían recorrer juntos cuando iban a ver al doctor Tofú.

El chico de la coleta no decía nada por temor a estropear el momento, aunque no hubiera intercambio de palabras con su prometida, le llenaba de calidez el pecho de ir al lado de ella, como lo hacían hace tiempo.

Akane por su parte, no le apetecía decir nada y para ser franca con ella misma, no tenía qué decir. Se detuvo un pequeño instante para descansar y alzó la vista al cielo, mirando pasar una parvada de aves que volaban en dirección de dónde el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Un frío aire se hizo presente, haciendo que se estremeciera y por abrazarse y frotar sus brazos para darse calor, su muleta cayó al suelo.

—Akane —llamó Ranma con cierta preocupación en su mirada, se agachó para levantar la muleta y después dársela—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo fue el frío. Gracias —Akane se volvió acomodar la muleta bajo el brazo.

El chico de la trenza se quitó la camisa china color azul cielo y se la colocó a Akane para cubrirla.

Akane sintió la tibieza de la prenda al instante y no pudo ser indiferente ante tal gesto. Miró a Ranma con expectación, quien le dedicó una linda sonrisa y una mirada muy dulce.

No pudo evitarlo, un calorcito se apoderó de su cuerpo, encendiendo sus mejillas al instante. Bajó a cabeza con cierta vergüenza, no quería que Ranma la viera así; sabía que su cara era un foco por lo caliente que lo sentía.

—¿Estás bien? —Interrogó el chico de la trenza quien se flexionó para verla.

—Sí, sí, son las pastillas… —se excusó la joven Tendo quien buscó la manera de no darle la cara a su prometido.

—Tal vez necesitas sentarte un momento —Ranma señaló una banca que no se encontraba alejada de ellos.

Akane asintió rápidamente.

Ranma se sentó a su lado y se llevó los brazos tras la nuca, admirando aquel cielo que se pintaba de un color azul más oscuro dando pie a la aparición de las primeras estrellas.

—Ranma —llamó Akane, él apenas hizo un ruidito con la garganta—. ¿Cómo conocieron a Rei?

Ranma la miró por el rabillo del ojo, su ceño se frunció al instante, se notaba que no le agradaba oír ése nombre y mucho menos en voz de Akane. Volvió su atención al cielo.

—En un bosque cerca de Kioto, él estaba entrenando, y nos vio entrenar y se unió a nosotros. Como te has dado cuenta admira mucho a mi papá. Pero nos tuvimos que ir de ahí para viajar a China. Realmente no sé qué asunto tiene pendiente conmigo. La verdad no nos tratamos mucho —respondió con un tono crudo de voz, incluso un poco más grave de lo habitual.

—Ah —Akane miró el suelo, aquello no era gran información.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya empieza a interesarte? —cuestionó con los celos en la punta de su lengua, observándola fijamente, aún con el ceño fruncido, soltando sus brazos para así apoyar sus manos sobre la banca y recargarse un poco para estar más cerca de Akane.

—¡No! ¡Rei es tan desagradable! —Respondió a la brevedad—. Ni siquiera me cae bien, me tiene fastidiada con sus obligaciones, además es un grosero y un mal educado. No lo soporto, es un imbécil —soltó.

—¿Entonces por qué dejas que te entrene? —la pregunta dejó a Akane callada quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Porque nadie más está dispuesto a entrenar conmigo —respondió al fin, con suavidad y franqueza—. Mi papá, mi tío Genma y tú no quieren entrenar conmigo. Siempre dicen que no.

—Akane… —Ranma no supo que decir, incluso no pudo soportar la mirada de la chica, quien parecía reclamarle con la misma.

—Es la verdad, Ranma, ninguno de ustedes me ve como una artista marcial, y eso me frustra, me enoja, me hace sentir mal. Yo me esfuerzo día a día para ser tan buena como ustedes, entreno todo lo que puedo, pero lo que no puedo es demostrarles mis capacidades, porque ustedes no me lo permiten… todos ustedes siempre me subestiman —sus ojos se tornaron tristes y vidriosos.

—Akane, lo siento, pero si quieres puedo entrenar contigo, como chica, claro…

—¡No Ranma, tú no entiendes! —Akane se puso de pie, con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos—. Yo quiero ser una artista marcial de verdad, que no me tengan consideración por ser mujer… o porque crean que soy débil.

Ranma se quedó mudo, observando a su prometida, sorprendido por tales palabras. Le dolió escuchar lo que ella sentía realmente y lo peor fue saber que él también era participe en ése sentimiento.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas. Akane se limpió bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, no quería que la vieran llorar y mucho menos Ranma. Tomó la muleta para marcharse lo más rápido de ahí.

—Akane, sí es lo que dije en el dojo ése día que te enfrentaste a Rei… no es cierto, en verdad eres muy buena, tienes muy buenos movimientos… —dijo Ranma desesperado para evitar que se fuera.

La joven se detuvo y lo miró por el borde de su hombro. Se notaba la desilusión en sus ojos.

—No mientas, Ranma, eso que dijiste fue porque realmente lo pensabas… o mejor dicho, piensas —volvió a su camino, era doloroso para ella saber que carecía del apoyo de su prometido para algo tan importante como lo eran las artes marciales y su deseo era ser una de las mejores artistas marciales.

Ranma saltó para quedar frente a ella. Se le fragmentó el corazón al ver que de los bellos ojos castaños seguían desbordando aquellas lágrimas cargadas de sentimientos. No supo qué decir, la tomó de los hombros y la vio a los ojos.

—Lo siento… —atrajo a Akane hacia él, envolvió su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y colocó su mentón sobre la coronilla de la joven—. En verdad lo siento.

Podría golpearse por lo idiota que ha sido y por ser el causante de que ella llorara de ésa forma tan amarga.

—Perdóname, Akane. Perdón.

Akane no pudo más, se sintió tan débil, tan frágil y expuesta que empezó a llorar desahogadamente, aceptando aquel abrazo y humedeciendo el pecho de su prometido. Gimoteaba como niña pequeña. Tenía mucho dolor que sacar.

Unos minutos después, Akane se separó lentamente de Ranma, apenada por haber llorado de ésa forma. Había tanto guardado que pedía a gritos salir, que se transformaron en lágrimas. Ranma sacó un pañuelo y con mucha ternura le secó las lágrimas rebeldes que todavía salían de los bellos ojos de Akane.

—Tan sólo dile a Rei que por cada moretón que él te haga, yo le haré diez a él —sonrió, haciendo que Akane también sonriera.

Comprendía que tal vez él no era la mejor opción para entrenar con Akane, jamás podría regresarle un golpe a su prometida.

Sorpresivamente, Ranma tomó a Akane entre sus brazos para cargarla.

—El doctor Tofú dijo que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo. Debes recuperarte pronto, para que vuelvas a patear a Rei.

Con su comentario en vez de un reproche por parte de Akane, se ganó una sonrisa alegre que a él fascinaba.

—Bobo —expresó Akane que seguía con su linda sonrisa.

No podía darse el lujo de perderla. Ella era todo para él y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien en todos los aspectos :D Bueno pues ya es domingo y he podido terminar el capítulo y actualizar como se debe. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por anticipado, debido a que mis tiempos han sido reducidos, me ha costado un poco terminar de escribir el capítulo a tiempo, es por eso, que si no llego a actualizar un domingo, es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo para escribir. El caso no es falta de inspiración ya que la historia está muy presente en mi cabeza, sino por el tiempo. Gracias :) Sé que me comprenderán n.n **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, el de hoy fue un poco de Ranma y Akane, digo, no puede dejar de sentir de un día para otro, sólo está como bien dormido. Pequeños gestos que hacen palpitar un corazón herido. **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Guest: **XD ¿tan abandonado tengo a Ranma que se han olvidado de él? Ay, pobrecito, pero es triángulo amoroso y cada uno de ellos tiene su papel importante en la historia. Ahora fue el turno de Ranma. Besos :*

***Rosi: **Gracias por las palabras y me alegra muchísimo que el fic esté siendo de tu agrado, Ranma posesivo, sólo un poco al igual que celoso, pero Rei tampoco se queda atrás. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón! Crees mal amor xP Akane no siente tal atracción hacia Rei, el que está cayendo es él a pesar de todo lo que dice… es que era imposible no enamorarse de una chica tan linda como lo es Akane, claro a su manera, pero lo es. Huy, Ranma tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a esas tres que solo quería Akane como prometida, pero de haber sido así, se acaba el fic xP jajaja, bueno, creo que me hubiese costado mucho más hacer una historia donde ellos ya son novios y meter a un tercero en discordia u.u no podría arruinar la relación, por eso tuve que a hacer a Ranma así de indeciso. A pesar de que el ambiente se ponga un poco tenso, Ranma siempre estará para Akane y al menos ya se decidió en luchar por ella :D Te amo corazón, muuaaak, espero que de nuevo queden juntos nuestras actualizaciones :3

***Aurora:** Típico, como que tiene cierto parecido en Ranma, a Akane se lo ponen difícil, es justo como los chicos que le gustan xP. Al menos aquí Ranma no se desapareció tanto n.n. Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Ranma es fuerte y orgulloso como para demostrar lo que le duele, pero también tiene un punto sensible y un profundo amor hacia Akane, estoy segura que él luchará por ella por no perderla. Un cordial saludo :D

***Own son: **Oh, no, Akane no siente ninguna atracción hacia Rei, sólo le interesa que entrenen con ella para ser más fuerte. Él es quien sí está empezando a sentir atracción hacia Akane. Tienes razón, él jamás podría ponerle una mano encima para lastimarla, no se lo perdonaría. Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Es el punto, que Ranma vea en otra persona un poco de él mismo interactuando con Akane, como que vea su relación con ella, y sabe que es similar la historia que tiene con Akane a la que va a pasar con Rei. Será un triángulo amoroso como lo he mencionado antes. Akane la va a tener difícil y deberá tomar una decisión. Gracias por tu comentario :D Besos :*

***bry: **Será complicado y doloroso por momentos, de eso no hay duda, como también sus pequeños momentos como éste. Espero que te guste y haya ayudado a una leve recuperación a tu corazón :3 Muy ciertas tus palabras, le bastó una mirada y una sonrisa para conquistar el frío corazón de Rei. Besos :*

***DL: **Awwww gracias por tus lindas palabras *u* me animan muchísimo n.n el karma es un poco amargo, ¿verdad, Ranma? Ver a tu prometida en brazos de otro no ha de ser bonito jajaja, bueno, ya dejo mis maldades por un ratito xP. Rei sí se preocupa por Akane, de forma tosca y Ranma también se preocupa por ella, pero de forma dulce aaawww lindos los dos (no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Akane) Besos :*

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21:** Ufff es que sí está difícil, digo, cada uno de ellos es lindo a su manera y tienen algo en común: Akane como prometida. La chica tiene donde escoger y para dificultarle más las cosas, los dos tienen lo suyo que la conquista. Sí habrá confusión. Besos :*

***Pame-chan 19: **Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti? Sí me sorprendió ver que tu cuenta estaba eliminada (creo que tuvo que ver el fic de la fuerza de Akane u.u qué delicados 7.7 tú tenías los propios, que mala onda) Me alegra saber de ti y que continuas por estos rumbos *u* bienvenida de nuevo n.n También me agrada saber que sigues las historias que sigo publicando (soy un caso con otras pendientes) Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, mi estimada Pame, también te quiero. Besos :*

***Chikibell: **Ya está empezando a reaccionar, no creo que se dé por vencido. Peleará por Akane hasta las últimas consecuencias. Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Al fin domingo! Tarde pero seguro, ya con la actualización. Esta vez Rei no tuvo mucha participación, pero era necesario está escena. Rei tiene la obligación de cuidarla aunque ella no quiera xP, bueno creo que en los entrenamientos sí se desquita un poco xP. Creo que si entrenaran los tres, Akane saldría sobrando ahí. Yo también lo veo difícil. También te mando un beso, saludos! Cuídate mucho n.n

***susyakane: **Akane está lejos de ser la clásica princesa esperando a su príncipe azul para rescatarla xP, sí fuera Rapunzel seguro que ella aprende alpinismo para salir del castillo y luego le ayuda al príncipe a luchar xP. Es cierto, Akane no lee los pensamientos, sí así fuera de lo que se enteraría y hace mucho tiempo ya se hubieran casado xP Me gusta mucho tu idea sobre la comida, la pondré en un capítulo. Besos :*

***Maripi:** Gracias por las palabras *u* Pues las situaciones comprometedoras se prestan, al parecer Akane y Rei son bien torpes porque se andan cayendo encima uno del otro y para mejorar la escena, Ranma los ve… ¿a qué se siente feo, no, Ranma? Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Espero que ya bien adaptada al cambio de horario (debería de estar ya prohibido, no ven que nos descompensan u.u) Claro que lo recuerdo, y tienes razón, puede caer un poco mal por su tosca actitud. Espero que sí hayas ganado el sushi :9 toda la suerte Nakama :D ya verás que me vas a contar lo sabroso que estuvo n.n Ok, hagamos el maratón, empecemos con las de duro de matar, los indestructibles, el transportador, arma mortal, terminator y una muy bonita que en lo personal es de mis favoritas que se llama Stardust.

Jajajajaja, ok, sí me imaginé lo de los corazoncitos y me dio mucha risa Jajajaja.

Creo que con la advertencia, Ranma entendió y ni las menciona, creo que el más feliz de que se hayan largado esas metiches es él xP.

Gracias Nakama, ya he sentido la energía positiva que viaja a la velocidad de la luz :3 Un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño desde México. Cuídate mucho n.n Besos :*

***PFernando: **Bien, gracias, espero que de igual manera te encuentres excelente n.n Poco a poco Rei está cayendo, a pesar de sus palabras, lo sabe que Akane no le resulta nada indiferente. Ranma solito se acorraló, Akane le pidió que quedara claro su compromiso de ellos con las otras chicas y no fue así. Sin embargo el amor que se tienen los dos es muy grande y poderoso, lástima que no hay el suficiente valor y su tonto orgullo nos les ayuda. Akane quiere que Ranma dé el primer paso y Ranma quiere que Akane sea quien lo dé. Par de obstinados. Gracias por continuar leyendo :). Saludos cordiales.

***sora megumi san: **Pues sí, al parecer es la mejor opción para Akane. Besos :*n

***azucenas45: **También se hará más fuerte. Rei le falta poco para empezar de dejar de decirle cosas feas. Besos :*

***Lacriza: **Muchas gracias n.n Akane tiene un don para enganchar a los hombres a pesar de que digan que no es agraciada, pero la verdad es otra, es muy bonita. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **La verdad es que sí necesita sentir un poco lo que ha hecho, y conste que Akane no lo está haciendo a propósito eh, ni modo Ranma, a sufrir un poco. Besos :*

***xandryx: **Empieza a cargarlas xP Es bueno, ya no se va a dejar que le coman el mandado. Besos :*

***MM14:** Gracias n.n Pues las cosas parecen ir bien, ¿no? Ahora sí, ¿qué pasará el siguiente capítulo?. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Awwww redondito como una moneda, así está cayendo Rei, Akane se lo ganó más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Besos :*

***Guest: **Yeaaaah, actualización lista :D

***Hikaros: **Gracias por darte el tiempo para continuar leyendo lo que escribo n.n Creo que he confundido en el capítulo anterior. Akane no está sintiendo anda por Rei, es él quien se está enamorando de ella. Pues sí, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero no en todos los casos. Nos leemos. Cuídate.

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	12. Curación express

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**12: Curación express.**

* * *

Rei estaba recargado sobre la columna que estaba al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mirando fijamente a Ranma y a Akane que todavía estaba en brazos del chico de ojos azules. Los siguió con la mirada, descompuso su pose y se fue tras ellos.

Ranma bajó con cuidado a Akane para que ella entrara a la casa. Rei pasó al lado de Ranma para estar al lado de Akane. Ranma por su parte se quedó mirando la extraña actitud de Rei quien le volteó a ver de forma molesta.

—¿Qué te pasó, Akane? —Interrogó Nodoka que tenía una charola sobre las manos y que iba hacia el comedor con ella.

—Me lastimé el tobillo, tía, pero no se preocupe, pronto estaré bien —sonrió dulcemente Akane.

—¿Pero cómo te lo lastimaste?

—Por mi culpa, señora —habló Rei—. No la cuide como debía en el entrenamiento.

Nodoka parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Akane con cierta extrañeza, también Akane estaba en las mismas, sorprendida.

—Pues debes ser más cuidadoso, Akane es una linda y delicada señorita —agregó la madre de Ranma.

Rei pujó porque estuvo a punto de reírse fuerte y burlonamente.

—Sí, lo seré, con la… señorita —señaló a Akane—. Con permiso, la llevaré a su habitación para que repose y luego vendré por su cena.

No esperó a la reacción de su prometida, la tomó en brazos y la cargó. Nodoka seguía sorprendida, mirando hacia la escalera mientras Rei subía con Akane.

—Espero que Akane se recupere pronto —musitó Nodoka.

—Yo también, mamá —dijo Ranma con molestia, estaba en la puerta, muriéndose de celos de que Rei se atreviera a llevar a Akane a su cuarto, de haber sabido, no hubiese dejado a Akane y la hubiera llevado directo a su habitación.

* * *

—Yo no te dije que me cargaras —Akane miraba con enojo a Rei.

—Tengo que hacerlo, tú eres mi obligación —respondió Rei que tampoco se veía contento.

Con suavidad dejó a Akane sobre la cama y luego se sentó en el suelo, quitándole el vendaje que ella tenía en el pie.

—¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Clamó la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Tus patadas tienen potencia, pero tus tobillos son algo débiles, hay que fortalecerlos —dijo el joven mientras examinaba el tobillo lastimado sin prestarle atención a Akane.

Levantó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué tal el dolor muscular? —Le preguntó con cierta diversión en su mirada, como diciéndole: te lo dije.

—Eh… —Akane se sonrojó debido a que él le había advertido. Torció la boca—. El doctor Tofú me dio algo para quitármelo.

—Es que eres una terca, no debes de exponer así tu organismo. Todavía a tu cuerpo le hace falta más trabajo, además, empezamos el entrenamiento sin calentar antes, y conste que tú fuiste la que dijo que no había problema —le recordó.

Akane volteó la cara y cruzó los brazos. Le daba coraje que él tuviera razón.

—Yo sé que eres capaz de soportar jornadas como la de hoy e incluso más, pero todo lleva su tiempo —el chico empezaba a frotar sus manos con delicadeza sobre el tobillo, dándole un suave masaje.

La pequeña de las Tendo lo miró y él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía sobando el pie.

—¿De verdad crees que soy capaz? —Cuestionó Akane, dubitativa.

—Sí —afirmó el chico.

Le agradó saberlo.

—Pero espero que a la próxima me hagas caso y no esfuerces demasiado tus músculos, hoy debido al calambre que te dio en todo el cuerpo te quedaste tiesa y terminaste en el suelo, la verdad fue chistoso —empezó a reírse al recordar a Akane quedándose estática mientras corría hacia él con la intención de golpearlo y de repente se cayó de lado, como si fuera una tabla mal puesta.

—¡Ya tarado, deja de reírte! —Exclamó la chica toda roja por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar aquel hecho tan bochornoso y que Rei no parara de reírse.

—¡Es que fue tan gracioso! —La risa se extendía más en Rei.

Frunció el ceño, quería callarlo con una patada directo en la boca.

—Lástima que no tenía una cámara de video en el momento que si no… —continuaba el ojiverde, desternillándose de la risa.

—¡Ya cállate! —Exigió Akane que se puso de pie olvidando por completo su tobillo.

Traicionero tobillo que se le dobló en ese instante pero logró volver a sentarse sobre su cama y evitar caerse.

—Supongo que el doctor te mandó analgésicos, pero sería bueno ayudarte también con algunas hierbas —habló más tranquilo—. Son unos remedios de mi aldea que ayuda a quitar más rápido los dolores musculares, lo bueno es que encontré unos por aquí y…

—Rei —interrumpió, Akane—. Admito que fue mi terquedad la que me hizo terminar con un dolor muscular terrible y que me lastime el tobillo al patearte, pero no tienes que estar haciendo esto, debo de asumir la responsabilidad de mis decisiones. Te agradezco que estés haciendo esto pero no es tu obligación.

—Sí lo es. Eres mi prometida, eres mi obligación —contestó muy tranquilo, colocando unas hojas sobre el pie y luego vendándolo con cuidado.

Akane se dio una palmada en la frente. Era inútil tener una conversación sin la palabra obligación en el vocabulario de Rei.

—Te aseguro que todavía tienes los músculos muy resentidos —Rei hizo un poco de presión en la pantorrilla de Akane.

Al sentir ése dolor intenso invadir su pierna gritó desesperada al tiempo que le salían unas lágrimas solitarias.

No tardó ni un segundo en que Ranma interrumpiera en la habitación de su prometida en cuanto escuchó el grito.

—¡¿Quita tus manos de ella, imbécil?! —Exclamó el joven de la trenza, atisbando a su rival con toda la ira en sus azules ojos.

Intentó golpearlo pero Rei esquivó los golpes ágilmente.

La familia también llegó al cuarto de Akane para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Akane al ver cuando Rei devolvió el golpe pero Ranma lo bloqueó.

Akane miraba como su silla salió volando directamente a la cara de su papá y el escritorio a la cara del señor Genma, dejándolos inconscientes en el impacto.

Ranma giró sobre su propio cuerpo levantando su pierna para darle una patada a Rei en el pecho, pero éste se dobló hacia atrás, esquivándola, rápido dio una maroma para quedar de pie y en postura de combate. El puño de Ranma pasó rozándole los cabellos a Rei, así como el puño de Rei pasó a milímetros de la oreja del ojiazul.

Unos libros volaban sobre Ranma y otros más sobre Rei, uno de los pobres textos terminaron disparados por las ventanas.

Soun y Genma se estaban recuperando del golpe, cuando una lámpara chocó contra la cara del hombre del bigote, Genma al verlo empezó a carcajearse, pero su risa fue ahogada por que una pesa terminó chocando en su frente. Los dos pobres padres terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Qué se calmen los dos, están destruyendo mi habitación! —Gritó Akane furiosa de ver como estaba quedando su cuarto, olvidando por completo el dolor que tenía.

Sacó su mazo de quien sabe dónde y con un golpe duro calmó a los dos chicos que quedaron en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos, las manos en alto en señal de cuernitos y un enorme chichón asomándose en sus cabezas.

—¡Par de idiotas, miren como han dejado mi cuarto, desconsiderados! —Vociferó Akane al ver su habitación todo regado.

—Al menos sí se recuperó rápido —comentó Nodoka que le daba gusto de ver a Akane de pie y sin quejarse del dolor.

—Da gusto que ya esté mejor, creo que podrá bajar a cenar —secundó Kasumi que le sonrió dulcemente a la mamá de Ranma.

—Creo que mi papá y el tío Genma están indispuestos para la cena —Nabiki miró a los mencionados en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que Ranma y Rei.

* * *

Ranma y Rei tenían un vendaje que les cubría la cabeza. Ambos callados, con los ojos cerrados. Akane por su parte no dejaba de verlos con rencor por haber dejado un caos en su cuarto. Genma y Soun por su parte estaban llorando por el dolor que sentían. Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki platicaban sobre ir al centro comercial el fin de semana.

* * *

Después de la cena, Akane volvió a su habitación, ya más tranquila y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía el tobillo y que no necesitaba usar la estorbosa muleta para caminar. Sonrió tenuemente. Seguía un poco resentido y la hacía cojear levemente, casi imperceptible, pero estaba mejor que cuando había llegado de ver al doctor Tofú. Atisbó una pequeña parte de las hojas que se asomaban bajo el vendaje. Estaba por tocar la hoja pero fue interrumpida al escuchar unos golpes en el cristal de su ventana.

Ranma estaba afuera de la ventana, Akane se apresuró a abrirle.

—Ranma, estoy muy enojada por el desastre que hicieron tú y Rei, no tenían por qué pelearse y mucho menos dentro de mi cuarto —le reclamó Akane, torció la boca y su ceño se frunció bastante.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido a pedirte una disculpa —Ranma jugueteaba con sus manos y repentinamente alzaba la mirada hacia Akane. Se veía como un cachorrito regañado.

La joven de cabellos azules relajó su expresión y soltó un suspiro.

—Me deje llevar por mis ce… —Ranma se llevó las manos a la boca para callar lo que estaba a punto de decir, no supo en qué momento su cerebro lo traicionó y dejó que hablara su corazón.

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Eh, bueno Akane eso era a lo que vine, a pedirte una disculpa y buen ya me voy, descansa y cuida ese tobillo, y todo lo demás, acuérdate de tomarte tus pastillas para el dolor, cada ocho horas, eh, hasta mañana —el chico se notaba nervioso pero apenas terminó de hablar y desapareció en un ágil salto.

La pequeña Tendo se quedó con ello en la mente. Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo que a ella le hubiera encantado escuchar completamente. Sonrió, su corazón volvió a latir y se emocionó.

—Ranma celoso de Rei… —era una tonta con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que parecía habérsele quedado impregnada de por vida.

Se acostó, todavía con ése pensamiento y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por los límites de Nerima, en medio del bosque, en un pequeño claro, se veía una hoguera y una casa de campaña al lado. Un muchacho de mirada triste atizaba el fuego. Suspiraba abatido, todavía recordando las palabras y la mirada llena de odio hacia él. Habían pasado días y moría por volverla a ver, pero ella fue clara al decirle que no lo quería ver en su vida, y ahora no tenía forma de acercarse a ella, ya ni siquiera como P-chan.

Extrañaba la calidez de sus brazos, envolviéndolo con dulzura, mientras le dedicaba una linda mirada y ésa sonrisa tan única y bella que sólo ella tenía.

No podía creerse todo lo que perdió.

Qué daría por volver con ella.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido! —Se golpeó la cabeza con las manos varias ocasiones tratando de sacar el dolor sentimental con dolor físico.

Desde ése día se volvió el ser más miserable del mundo. Hasta él mismo se tenía lástima.

—Akane… por favor, perdóname… yo… yo sólo quería sentirme un poco querido… pero no fue la forma… debí habértelo dicho antes… mi Akane… —sollozaba con dolor el muchacho.

Escuchó unos crujidos de ramas después un grito de mujer que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agudizó su oído para saber de dónde provenían aquellos quejidos. Al identificar su procedencia, tomó un leño con fuego y fue hacia allá.

Volvió a escuchar los quejidos y provenían de abajo, así que alumbró hacia el lugar, encontrando un hoyo y allí a una conocida.

—¡Ukyo! —Exclamó al ver a la chica en lo profundo del hoyo.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Qué gusto verte! —En verdad le daba muchísimo gusto encontrarlo.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí? —Interrogó el aludido desde arriba del hoyo.

—Oh, nada, sólo estoy checando el clima de por aquí abajo —respondió con sarcasmo la aludida.

—Supongo que ha de estar un poco húmedo —dijo ingenuamente el chico de la pañoleta.

—No seas bobo y sácame de aquí, me lastimé la pierna al caer —pidió la castaña levantando las manos.

—Ah, sí, sí —Ryoga se apresuró, dejando la improvisada antorcha sobre el suelo, el cual por estar la hierba seca no tardó nada en incendiarse.

Ryoga se apresuró a apagar el fuego, trayendo agua, pero el muy descuidado tropezó, convirtiéndose en cerdo, pero al menos apagó el fuego. El animal al sentir que su cola se incendiaba empezó a correr desesperado, cayendo en el hoyo.

—Genial… mi única esperanza se ha convertido en cerdo —dijo con enfado la joven de la espátula viendo a P-chan aliviado de no estar quemándose.

* * *

Había un pedazo de tronco de tamaño considerable, como de metro setenta de altura y metro y medio de circunferencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba tranquila. Sólo visualizaba el tronco en su mente. No existía nada que impidiera destrozar aquel tronco.

—¡Ahora! —escuchó la voz de su abuela.

Golpeo y pateo aquel tronco haciéndolo añicos en cuestión de tres minutos. Su abuela que tomaba el tiempo no se veía muy convencida.

—Con ése ritmo no serás la prometida de Ranma —dijo la anciana.

—¡Claro que lo seré, abuela! —Exclamó Shampoo que respiraba agitada por los rápidos movimientos que hizo.

—La cocinera de okonomiyakis también es fuerte —le recordó Cologne que llegó hacia su nieta—. De la chica de gimnasia no me preocupo demasiado.

—¿Kodachi? —Preguntó de forma burlona la joven de ojos violeta—. Já, ella es un juego, abuela, mi verdadera pelea es con Ukyo. Quiero ganar, quiero ser oficialmente la prometida de Ranma.

—Pues debes mejorar tu marca, querida, por qué son muy lentos tus movimientos. Ukyo también se esmerará por ser la prometida de Ranma y no la culpo, tener a ése chico tan guapo cualquiera pelearía por él.

—Así es abuela, quiero demostrarle a Ranma que no puede tener mejor prometida que yo, y que sólo yo estoy a su nivel —recalcó la joven amazona que le brillaron los ojos.

—Bueno, siendo así, creo que ha llegado la hora de enseñarte una técnica, Shampoo —habló Cologne que afiló su mirada al tiempo que ampliaba una sonrisa algo perversa.

—¿En serio, abuela? ¡Estoy lista para aprenderla! —Shampoo se emocionó.

—La harás como yo te lo indique, aunque esto nos va a consumir mucho tiempo…

—No importa, quiero derrotar a Ukyo sin importar cómo. Quiero ser la prometida de Ranma cueste lo que cueste. —La bella pelimorada observaba fijamente a su abuela, convenciendo a la anciana de sus intenciones.

—Esa actitud me gusta. Una amazona jamás se da por vencida por lo que quiere —sonrió la abuela.

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, la noche la había sentido muy pesada. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, sentía el cuerpo mullido, adolorido, sentía todos sus músculos contraídos, como si estuvieras tiesos. Estiró su mano para alcanzar las pastillas y tomarse una para quitarse ése malestar, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo le costó unos cuantos quejidos.

Rei entró a la habitación sin permiso, esquivando las cosas que todavía estaban en el suelo por la pelea que tuvo con Ranma. En sus manos llevaba una charola.

—Ranma empezó con la pelea, así que a él le corresponde limpiar tu cuarto —fue lo primero que dijo al sentir la mirada de enojo que Akane le dirigió.

—Tú también deberías de arreglar mi habitación ya que también participaste en la pelea —respondió Akane, al menos la boca no le dolía para hablar.

—Sí, bueno, después, primero a que estés bien. ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? —fijó sus ojos en el mencionado.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió algo ronca.

—Me da gusto. No dudo en que el doctor Tofú sea excelente en sus métodos para curar, pero creo que con las mujeres es más cuidadoso y quiere métodos más sutiles, aunque son más tardados para surtir efecto —Rei quitó algunas cosas del suelo para poner su charola—. Levántate.

Akane abrió los ojos, simplemente no podía levantarse.

—No puedo —musitó con pena.

—Vaya que tus músculos te están reclamando por tu terquedad… a ver, déjame ayudarte —la tomó por las manos y ayudó a incorporarla aunque eso provocó mucho dolor en la pobre joven.

No dijo nada, prefirió quedarse en silencio viendo como Rei agarraba algunas hojas que llevaba en la charola y las batía con ayuda de un mortero y cuando quedaban como una pasta, las vertía en una taza de agua caliente, luego lo agitaba con cuidado.

—Tómalo —se lo ofreció.

Akane con receló vio aquella bebida de un color verde oscuro, y el olor amargo llegó a su nariz, arrugándola al instante, volteó la cara, definitivamente ella no bebería eso.

—Sabe horrible, lo sé, tiene una textura algo asquerosa, pastosa mejor dicho, sientes que se te queda pegada en el paladar, de hecho se queda pegada al paladar y la sensación es como si tuvieras algodón pegado, te deja la lengua un poco dormida y a veces causa cosquillas, pero te aseguro que te aliviara muchísimo ése dolor muscular. Será la única toma que hagas, ya de ahí puedes seguir tomando el medicamento que te indicó el doctor Tofú para quitártelo totalmente —explicó Rei con serenidad.

—¿Y después de lo que me dijiste quieres que me lo tome? —Preguntó Akane quien enarcó una ceja y mirándolo como si aquello se tratara de una broma.

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad—. Akane, debes de tomarlo, es por tu bien ¿o quieres quedarte todo el día ahí acostada en tu cama a que te den de comer en la boca?

—No, qué vergüenza —admitió la pequeña Tendo—. Bueno, supongo que será un trago bastante amargo pero sí dices que me aliviara en gran medida, pues… ¿oye y no tiene efecto secundario? Digo, no me pongo verde, o algo así.

Rei parpadeó tres veces incrédulo.

—Bueno, sí tienes desconfianza, tomaré un poco —Rei bebió un poco de aquel menjunje, haciendo cara de asco de inmediato y querer vomitarlo enseguida, pero se lo tragó—. ¡Qué horrible sabe! ¡Creí que moriría! ¡Iaagggh que asco! —Exclamó, rápido tomó un poco de té con miel que llevaba—. Uf, sabe horrible, asqueroso, es totalmente desagradable —se saboreaba todavía, sintiendo algo dormida la lengua—. ¿Me puse verde?

Akane negó con la cabeza pero quería echarse a reír, le había causado mucha gracia la reacción de Rei.

—Confía en mí, no tengo por qué mentirte, sólo quiero que estés bien —volvió a ofrecer la infusión, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró. Confiaría en él. Tomó la taza con algo de esfuerzo ya que los brazos le dolían bastante. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, no quería olerlo y ni verlo. Así que con mucho valor, se bebió la infusión de un solo golpe. Sintió horrible, tal cual lo había descrito Rei. Era pastoso, como si se le hubiera pegado dentro de su boca, la lengua se le durmió un poco. Se tapó la boca con las manos, era lo más desagradable que haya tomado en su vida.

—Ten, toma —le ofreció el té de limón con miel—. Con esto disimula un poco el mal sabor de boca.

Lo bebió.

—Esto es lo más horrible que he tomado en mi vida… ¡Guácala sabe a rayos! —Expresó Akane, sacando la lengua y gesticulando asco.

—Te ves tan tierna —soltó Rei mostrando una sonrisa agradable.

El comentario hizo que Akane se le quedara viendo, olvidando por un instante su mal sabor de boca, mientras que Rei se quedó congelado, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, llenándose sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí. Tragó saliva, recogió torpemente sus cosas.

—Le diré a Ranma que venga a limpiar tu cuarto —dijo apresurado, saliendo de la recamara a toda prisa.

Akane terminó tomándose lo que quedó del té de limón y miró el fondo de la taza. Empezó a sentir alivio en sus músculos que parecían relajarse a cada segundo que pasaba. Todavía impresionada por lo que Rei acababa de decir. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó con la cobija, cubriéndose completamente. Había sido bastante extraño todo. Primero Ranma y ahora Rei.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bellísima de Fanfiction!**

**¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que se la hayan pasado excelente n.n Espero que el capítulo que les presento sea de su agrado. Aquí involucre un poco a Shampoo y a Ukyo, por lo menos se encuentran lejos de Ranma. Pronto vendrá la pelea entre ésas chicas. **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes :) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, son unos soles :) **

***Lady Ski: **Es verdad, forma parte de los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, la verdad es que se necesitaba que estuvieran juntos n.n Hoy le toca a Rei ;) Falta tanto para el próximo domingo, pero ve, que se fue rápido la semana. Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! ¡Noooo, no pienso dejar el fic! Mientras haya inspiración y ganas de escribir, el fic seguirá vigente! He dicho! Qué rápido te adaptas al cambio de horario a mi me toma como dos meses a medio acostumbrarme, por cierto, ya en octubre se hace cambio de horario, solo que se atrasa una hora, es para dormir más se supone por el "frío" que de repente hace xP. ¿En serio? Como se llama tu personaje? Ya entiendo porque es imposible, es que cuando creas un personaje le agarras cariño xP, es como tu hijo imposible odiarlo, ¿y será tan malo para ganarse el odio? Jejejeje, es que siempre se quiere sobre todas las cosas a la pareja principal y como que a veces no se haya uno con un tercero en la trama u.u es bastante difícil tanto para los lectores como el mismo autor y creador de dicho personaje xP. Lo siento tanto Nakama u.u es que hicieron trampa 7.7 por eso te arrebataron el triunfo, pero la comida china también es sabrosa :9. Jajaja, sí, ya me vi todas las que mencionaste o3o lo que es tener un pasado de cinéfila hace algunos ayeres jajaja, la de 300 y la de los cazadores de brujas me gusta porque son muy lindas y no tienen NADA de violencia, me gusta la parte donde Hansel le vuela la cabeza a una de las brujas en la parte final de la película, es tan tierno :3 Concuerdo contigo, en la parte teórica sí, en la práctica nos echamos a correr xP.

Ranma lo que necesita son unas señales, como por ejemplo que Akane le diga: Te amo y quiero que defiendas el hecho que soy tu prometida. Señales como esa, simples y concisas, pero ambos son tan testarudos que uff u.u ninguno da su brazo a torcer. Al menos Akane fue sincera respecto a lo que siente cuando no entrenan con ella y Ranma se sensibilizó.

Gracias Nakama, aquí también fueron fiestas patrias en septiembre n.n así que nuestros países andan de fiesta! Abrazo recibido con mucho cariño y te envió otro con bastante cariño también. Saludos y besos desde México! Cuídate mucho, y recibiendo tu energía positiva como siempre Nakama n.n

***zaneziana: **Gracias, el hecho de que las chismosas de las disque prometidas no estén ayuda un poco en el acercamiento de Ranma y Akane n.n besos :*

***Wolfing: **Mi vida :D Muuuuuak Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii la verdad es que ya era justo que Ranma también tuviera su pequeño momento y que mejor que ése donde supo un poquito de lo que Akane sentía :3 al menos ya no será tan malo en cuanto a la fuerza de su prometida se refiere y pues los celos… ay me encanta verlo así celosito, es que no la tiene fácil, Rei es como… como él ._. Rei entrena a Akane de la mejor forma que puede, y con paciencia jajaja, es que ella es un poco obstinada, ¿se nota? Tienes toda la razón mi vida, Ranma JAMÁS le haría daño a Akane aunque su vida dependiera de ello, en cambio Rei no es así. Qué bueno que el doctor Tofú también es fuerte y es capaz de aguantar semejante dolor xP jajaja. Oh si :3 era tiempo de que Akane expresara un poco de su mal y que mejor que con Ranma quien sin querer era participe en ése sentimiento, pero el chico con su corazón tan noble que tiene, entendió y le dio la oportunidad a Akane que se hiciera fuerte, siendo entrenada por otro, pero ya ves, no va a permitir que Rei le cargue la mano a Akane, porque si se las va a cobrar el chico de la trenza. Nadie toca a su princesa xP. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado amor Te amo. Muuuuuaaak.

***Neko-girl200: **Muchas gracias n.n me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y ojala este también sea de tu gusto n.n besos :*

***Own son:** Lo necesitaban muchísimo, aunque sea un momento en que los dos se sinceraran en un aspecto, que todavía faltan otros por aclarar, pero bueno, siempre se empieza por poquito. La relación de los protagonistas va a estar un poco extraña, Rei es mal educado, grosero, pero también cuida de Akane aunque no lo haga por gusto. Ranma que decir, siempre al pendiente de ella, es su vida, sólo que tiene que cuidarla y darle el lugar que es. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel:** ¿Cómo que te gustaría ver? Espero sugerencias ;). Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Uff malos entendidos siempre habrá, y alejara a Akane de Ranma, sólo que él no está dispuesto a que Akane se aleje de ella, de ser así, creo que él se hubiera ido de la casa Tendo, pero no lo hace, ¿por qué? Porque ama a Akane y no quiere a nadie cerca de ella. Pero qué crees? Tampoco Rei se va a dar por vencido. Pobre Akane, la va a tener difícil a la hora de decidir. Besos :*

***bry: **Te pido una disculpa y enorme por anticipado por todo lo que te haré en futuros capítulos, pero igual habrá momentos dulces para que no sea tan amargo el proceso. Te entiendo con emocionarse con lo poco, eso me lo hizo el anime… recuerdo pasar las noches pensando en lo que iba a pasar con el adelanto de los capítulos donde Ranma defiende a Akane en el combate que tienen contra Mikado y Azusa. Pero te aseguro que Ranma nunca se va a dar por vencido, como leí por ahí: Una persona que te ama de verdad, nunca te dejará ir o renunciará a ti, no importa lo difícil que esté la situación. Ranma es uno de esos. Besos :*

***susyakane:** Pues tranquilo el muchacho, tal vez todavía no siente tantos celos, apenas empiezan a despertarse sus sentimientos, cuando ya esté perdidamente enamorado creo que sí va a actuar como fiera sí tocan lo que es suyo. Gracias por tus palabras :) Besos :*

***Geral: **Qué alegría que te haya gustado :D Un poco de todo lo que hace ha sido regresada con la llegada de Rei, a eso le llamo Karma xP. Subo los domingos porque es como mi día libre y me da tiempo para darle más cuerpo al capítulo (sino sería un capítulo muy cortito) y responder los agradecimientos que es algo que me encanta hacer :D Besos :*

***Aurora: **Yo si la vi xP Era ya tiempo de Ranma, qué bueno que se animó Akane a decirle algo y tener ese pequeño momento que ha sido muy grato para todos n.n Jajaja son como pretextos, verdad Rei? La verdad es que sí deben cuidar a su prometida y protegerla entre otras cosas, al principio no lo está haciendo por gusto. Gracias por el comentario besos :*

***Pame-chan 19:** Es que al muchacho hay que decirle las cosas directamente que él solito le cuesta un poco captarlo, o tal vez no quiere captarlo. Estás en lo cierto, poco a poco Rei está cayendo redondito en los encantos de Akane y es que la chica no se ha portado muy bien con él, no le ha dado motivos, él simplemente se está dando cuenta de lo bella que es Akane. No eres la única que le gusta ver a Ranma celoso, es que es muy tierno awwww :3 lo adoramos así n.n Ay, yo tengo 3 fics pendientes, al menos uno de ellos ya está en etapa final, sólo espero que me llegué la inspiración para darle fin, el otro fic es un caso perdido x.x simplemente se me fue de las manos y Akane y medio, bueno ése espero dentro de poco actualizarlo n.n Ay amiga, nos parecemos en eso xP cuando hay más cosas que hacer, creo que el cerebro se paraliza y no quiere pensar en las responsabilidades y nos manda a un mundo de fantasía :3 (y nosotras nos dejamos encantar) Gracias amiga, cuídate muchísimo sale, besos y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!

***Debby-chan:** Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo u.u es tan cruel que se vaya tan rápido. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade Rei, pues empezó como un cretino, pero bueno, ha demostrado no ser tan malo n.n y verás que poco a poco se le va quitando los malos tratos hacia Akane. Ahora le tocó a Rei participar en el capítulo. Gracias linda, yo igual espero que te encuentres muy bien y nos leemos, te mando besos y muchos cariños también n.n

***Lacriza: **No puedo dejar que muera los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ranma ni viceversa. Aunque Akane se comporte distante e indiferente con Ranma no significa que lo que siente por él se haya esfumado de la nada, sólo necesita un gran empujón para que salgan sus verdaderos sentimientos a flote, pero ése empujón quien debe de dárselo es Ranma, ojala que pierda el miedo y tenga el valor para hacerlo. Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Supongo que a veces somos crueles con nosotros mismos, nos engañamos, tal vez somos hipócritas u.u es triste que el orgullo gané. Lo siento mucho, pero de los errores es cuando hay más aprendizaje.

Ahora mira que te haré sufrir un poco mi estimado Ranma-k, disculpa por anticipado pero trataré de hacerle mucho daño a Ranma, sí de casualidad y sí tienes tiempo claro, lees mi fic de Ranma Enamorado, ahí hice sufrir a Ranma u.u

Gracias por continuar con este tortuoso fic, te agradezco.

Un cordial saludo :D

Pd. Mi romeo Wolf también me ha pedido que no sea tan mala con Ranma.

***xandryx: **A mí también me encanta la pareja de Ranma y Akane, es la mejor para mí en todas las series animadas que he visto :3 Habrá celos entre los dos te lo aseguro. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon:** Ah sí, hacía falta un momento donde estén juntos, aunque sea un ratito. Se llevara su tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas. Al final quedaran juntos. Besos :*

***SailorAltarf:**. Muchas gracias :D Actualizo cada domingo generalmente por las noches (aquí en México) Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado Besos :*

***Akane Redfox:**. Me gusta tu Nick n.n muy padre, Woooow te desvelaste leyendo toda la historia, gracias por el tiempo :D y gracias por ponerla en favoritos y por seguirla, cada domingo actualizo. Besos :*

***Tsukire:** Gracias por animarte a comentar y no te preocupes que a veces no hay tiempo de hacerlo. Ah Ranma es verdad, Akane tiene que estar en un verdadero embrollo para animarse a decir lo que siente por ella o demostrarlo con los celos, pero de que ha habido ocasiones donde quiere decirle algo, se echa para atrás, valor Ranma, sólo necesitas valor. Igual deseo que tengas una bellísima semana ;) Cuídate. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Jajajaja Rei andaba ocupando dando un paseo por el cielo de Nerima gracias a Akane xP, pero no, sería muy cruel arruinar uno de los pocos momentos que pueden tener esta pareja, necesitaba que aclararan un poco lo que sentía. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, espero de todo corazón que estés muy bien n.n Gracias por tu comentario. A mi también me gusta ponerlos juntos y me fascinó escribir la escena donde Ranma lo carga, hasta podía sentir el corazón del chico :3 Son muy lindos juntos :) Te mando un beso y un abrazo muy cariñoso, cuídate amiga n.n

***Euridice-Hibiki: **Hola! Ahh que padre tenerte por aquí me da mucho gusto y me da también gusto que la historia te guste, además en éste capítulo hace presencia nuestro chico desorientado xP, no lo podía dejar en el olvido. Besos :*

***hikaros:** No te preocupes, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar n.n A todos nos agrada ver a nuestra pareja favorita junta, es mágico. Rei procura que Akane no se lastime, es como Ranma en ése sentido, siempre la protegerá. Pobre Ranma sufrió mucho no poder hacer nada, porque Akane se lo pidió, de otro modo hubiese llegado a regresarle los golpes a Rei. Tienes razón, Ranma no podría ponerle una mano encima salvo que sea para algo dulce y no con el fin de lastimarla. Cuídate, saludos :D

***Guest: **Ya domingo, tarde, son un poco más de las diez de la noche aquí en México, pero sigue siendo domingo. Es verdad hay poca actividad en el fandom, ojala pronto hay actualizaciones y más fics :3 Besos :*

***azucenas45: **Las mujeres somos fuertes, una taxista me contó de una mujer que era operadora de ésos grandes camiones de 30 toneladas a cargar un material en una mina y yo quedé admirada. Akane es fuerte y lo irá demostrando poco a poco, no se va a dejar amedrentar por las palabras que le digan. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**AVISO:**** Debido a que el tiempo se me está yendo muy rápido, procuraré actualizar los domingos por la noche. Gracias por su atención. **

**Bye bye. **


	13. Pequeñas reacciones

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

**13: **

**Pequeñas reacciones**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se cubrió con una mano para que no le lastimara la brillantez del astro. Miró a un cerdo negro durmiendo muy cómodamente sobre su regazo, hasta una burbuja que se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de su respiración salía de una de las fosas de la nariz del cerdo. Ukyo enarcó una ceja con disgusto porque hasta estaba babeada.

—¡Ve a buscar ayuda! —Lanzó al cerdo todavía dormido.

El animal se despertó justo antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, unas lágrimas temerosas emergieron de sus ojos bien abiertos debido al pánico, por más que pataleó para no terminar estampado contra el tronco fue inútil.

Ukyo alcanzó a oír el quejido del animal al estrellarse, que incluso gesticuló dolor.

—Sí supiera que es un cerdo de verdad nunca lo hubiera tratado así —se reconfortó la castaña para quitarse la pequeña culpa que sintió.

Ryoga quien lucía un chichón en la frente que sobresalía de su fleco, sacó a Ukyo con cierto rencor por haber sido lanzado. La dejó sobre un tronco y le ofreció algo de desayunar. La joven cocinera aceptó la comida sin tapujos, la verdad es que moría de hambre y no tardó nada en acabarse las tres sopas instantáneas que Ryoga había preparado. Incluso la que Ryoga tenía en las manos fue arrebatado por la chica de la espátula.

—¿Tienes más? —Interrogó Ukyo, hurgando sin permiso en la mochila del joven del colmillo.

—No, te acabaste toda mi dotación —espetó el chico mirándola con enfado ya que por culpa de ella él se iba a quedar sin desayuno.

—Ay que quejumbroso eres —Ukyo lo miró a los ojos detenidamente—. Cuando vuelva a Nerima y sea la prometida oficial de Ranma, te invitaré todos los okonomiyakis que quieras —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Prometida oficial? —Cuestionó Ryoga prestándole atención a su compañera.

Ukyo asintió.

—Es que Akane tiene otro prometido…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Ryoga que incluso se levantó, observaba atónito a la castaña.

—Oh, pensé que lo sabías y por eso te habías ido… bueno, lo que yo sé es que éste chico, que creo que se llama Rei o algo así, es prometido de Akane porque ella lo derrotó, es como una especie de Ley como la de Shampoo pero en masculino, ¿me entiendes? —explicó brevemente.

—¿Cómo se atreve ése tal Rei a comprometerse con mi Akane? —Empuñó sus manos con toda su fuerza, denotando la rabia que sentía al enterarse de la mala nueva.

—¿Desde cuándo Akane es TU Akane? ¿Y por qué ya no te he visto por allá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La joven se notaba curiosa.

Ryoga descompuso su pose y se volvió a sentar. Suspiró hondamente, con tristeza y culpabilidad. Le contó todo a Ukyo, sincerándose completamente, exponiendo sus sentimientos sin recelo. Necesitaba ser escuchado.

—Es normal, Ryoga, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te siguiera consintiendo como mascota? La verdad es que te aprovechaste de tu condición y de la ingenuidad de Akane que por más que intentamos darle a saber quién era en realidad P-chan, ella simplemente no lo permitía —suspiró levemente—. Pero ella después de todo tiene buen corazón y te aseguro que te perdonará, sólo que por ahora dudo que eso suceda, debes esperarte un tiempo más y volverán a ser tan amigos como lo han sido —le sonrió con sinceridad.

Aquellas palabras alegraron de sobremanera al chico desorientado que incluso su mirada volvió a brillar. Se dirigió hacia Ukyo y le tomó las manos envolviéndolas entre las suyas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Quería cerciorarse.

—Sí, pero como te dije, debes esperarte porque si te apareces ahora, seguro hace cerdo asado y eso que ella es mala cocinera —recalcó Ukyo.

La muchacha expresó malestar al recordar lo mal que sentía su pierna que de inmediato llevó su mano hacia la herida, notando una cortada un poco profunda. Ryoga al ver que emanaba un poco de sangre de inmediato buscó en su mochila algo que le ayudara y le ofreció a Ukyo un vendaje y agua oxigenada con la cual podía desinfectar la herida.

—Iré a cazar algo mientras para la comida —indicó el muchacho, señalando tras de sí y darle a entender a Ukyo que le dejaría a solas para que se atendiera.

—¿Y seguro que regresas? ¿O te refieres a la comida de navidad? Es que con lo desorientado que eres… —lo miró con enfado.

—Eh… no, no me pierdo, lo que pasa es que todos los caminos son iguales y… —trató de excusarse el chico quien se puso levemente rojo.

—Bueno, en caso de que te pierdas, mira hacia arriba y sí ves humo esa soy yo, lanzaré también algunos leños con fuego de ser necesario —sugirió, cerró los ojos pues lo más probable es que sí Ryoga encontraba el camino, se haría noche.

—Gracias, no tardaré —le sonrió el chico.

—Ryoga, espera… —detuvo, incluso extendió su mano para atrapar la del muchacho—. Aprovechando que estamos solos —lo dijo con una voz algo seductora.

Ryoga se puso color tomate, al tiempo que se le abrieron más los ojos, tragó saliva duramente pensando en lo que Ukyo le iba a proponer, pronto iba a tener una erupción de sangre dentro de su nariz.

—Es que necesito entrenar mucho para pelear contra Shampoo y ganarle para ser yo la prometida de Ranma y necesito alguien que me ayude, ¿podrías ser mi compañero de entrenamiento? —mostró una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Ryoga se cayera de espalda, sacando un chorro de sangre por la nariz.

La castaña se quedó expectante al ver a Ryoga así, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —Le recriminó la chica, poniéndose de pie con la intención de patearlo, pero su pierna lastimada le limitó el movimiento haciéndola caer sobre el joven de la pañoleta.

Ryoga la miró a los ojos, encontrando un bello color en ellos, nunca se había detenido a observar que la joven cocinera de okonomiyakis poseía uno ojos tan bonitos de un color tan vivo como el cielo.

Ukyo por su parte lo miró con enfado y se levantó, pero Ryoga la ayudó rápidamente a volver a sentarse.

—Regreso pronto —dijo el chico de la maldición, mostrando una sonrisa amable y de inmediato se fue del lugar.

* * *

Shampoo respiraba agitada, tenía unas grandes ojeras que le hacían juego al color de sus ojos. Su abuela meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa. Volvió a intentarlo, pero sus movimientos resultaba muy torpes, ni uno le salía igual al de su abuela. Cologne le mostró una vez más y de forma lenta, pero la joven amazona simplemente no podía ni con el primer paso.

—Estoy cansada, abuela —admitió la joven china que se dejó caer de rodillas, cerró los ojos—. Toda la noche no dormimos por intentarlo.

—Tienes razón, debes descansar un buen rato para que recuperes energía, pero el tiempo vale oro y tienes que recordarlo, ésta técnica consume mucha energía. Debes saber concentrarla. Shampoo, descansa cuatro horas, son más que suficientes. Yo me tomaré una siesta de belleza por lo mientras —sonrió la anciana.

A Shampoo le escurrió una gota de sudor y luego miró sus manos. Ya le dolían y sentía tiesos sus dedos, la técnica que su abuela estaba enseñándole a pesar de parecer simple, era de lo más compleja.

—La aprenderé y con ésta técnica derrotaré a Ukyo y a cualquiera que intente quitarme a mí Ranma —dijo con determinación, poniéndose de pie e intentar de nuevo hacer la técnica.

* * *

Ranma estaba recostado en su futón, mirando el techo. Recordaba que estuvo a nada de admitirle a Akane que estaba celoso de Rei, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo quería admitirlo.

Inicio del recuerdo:

—Me deje llevar por mis ce… —_sintió que la sangre se concentró en su cara que la hizo tan caliente como el agua que se tenía que echar para volver a ser hombre. _

_Sintió pánico al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Akane. _

—Eh, bueno Akane eso era a lo que vine, ya me voy, descansa y cuida ese tobillo, hasta mañana —_todo su cuerpo se había vuelto de gelatina. _

_Estaba muy nervioso, desapareció, brinco pero calculó mal y terminó con la cara en el suelo, se levantó apresurado y terminó en el estanque como chica. Agradeció que el agua estuviera fría para que así también su mente se refrescara. Allí, todavía en el agua, seguía viendo la ventana de Akane, la luz se apagó. _

—_No estoy celoso, para nada… sólo no me gusta que Rei esté cerca de Akane… pero eso es normal —se decía la pelirroja. _

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba asustado. Pensando en el hubiera. No se había atrevido a mirar a Akane temiendo que ella tuviera el poder de leer su mente. No por ahora que estaba expuesto. _

Fin del recuerdo. 

Volvió a dormirse, total era sábado.

* * *

Tal como lo había dicho: Rei llegó junto con Ranma que todavía estaba adormilado al cuarto de Akane, ella se sorprendió de verlo a los dos con delantales, escoba, trapeador y cubeta de agua en manos. Rei sin consideración le vacío el cubo de agua a Ranma quien se exaltó al instante.

—¡Está fría! —Gritó la pelirroja, mirando con enojo al castaño.

—Debemos limpiar el cuarto de Akane por el desastre que hicimos anoche —le dijo Rei, mirando con enfado a la pelirroja.

Ranma como chica a duras penas le daba a la altura del pecho al chico de ojos verdes. Se enojó la pelirroja cuando Rei le agitó el cabello.

—Pero no he desayunado —se quejó la chica de la trenza.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan dormilón, anda que Akane debe de descansar en un lugar limpio y agradable. ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó a la dueña del cuarto.

Akane todavía perpleja asintió levemente.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal te cayó el remedio?

—Eh, bien, bien, ya me siento mejor —contestó Akane que le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Gracias. Espero no volver a tomar algo así en mi vida.

—Solo sí ya no eres tan testaruda —le hizo ver Rei.

Ranma miraba la amena conversación que tenían ellos dos, quienes ignoraban por completo su presencia; le molestó de sobremanera que actuaran así, tan amigables. Frunció el ceño y le dio el trapeador a Rei de una forma brusca.

—Empecemos a limpiar —habló fuerte la ojiazul para darse a notar—. Que quiero ir a desayunar pronto.

—Akane si quieres puedes ir a descansar a mi cuarto —apareció Kasumi, mostrando su dulce sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una charola de comida que seguro llevaba a la habitación de su hermana.

—Gracias, Kasumi —Akane le tomó la palabra y se bajó de la cama, despacio llegó a la puerta y miró a sus dos prometidos—. Quiero mi cuarto impecable, eh —les ordenó y tras esto, cerró.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Akane, eh? —Interrogó la pelirroja con un tono de voz bastante agresivo, incluso hizo un malabar con la escoba, señalando a su rival con el palo en son de amenaza.

—Que se encuentre bien, mi obligación como su prometido es cuidar de ella —respondió sin miramientos, observando a la pelirroja con molestia.

—¿Algo más? —Incitó a Rei, dándole toques con la punta de la escoba en el pecho.

—Obligaciones solamente —dijo Rei cansado, agarró el palo de la escoba y le bastó echarlo para arriba con todo y el peso de Ranma.

Ranma giró en el aire y cayó de pie, con la escoba en sus manos.

—Ya deja de fastidiarme, quiero dejar el cuarto limpio rápido, quedé con el señor Genma a ir a entrenar en dos horas —apresuró Rei que de inmediato se puso a recoger algunos objetos.

—Tienes razón, cuanto más rápido mejor, así no tengo que soportarte —accedió Ranma que le dio la espalda al muchacho y también se puso a recoger algunas cosas.

Rei salió por la ventana para ir a recoger los libros que salieron volando en la noche, mientras que Ranma seguía barriendo.

La pelirroja metió la escoba bajó la cama de Akane para sacar lo que hubiera debajo de ella. Le llamó la atención al ver un trozo de papel, lo levantó y le dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos como platos. Sintió que un balde a agua helada le caía encima. Era una foto donde se apreciaba su persona, se veía su rostro, una parte de su torso y se alcanzaba a ver un poco de Akane que recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ver la foto así le partió el alma.

Él tenía una igual y la guardaba como su más preciada pertenencia.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el contorno de la foto, apreciando la textura de la misma. Alzó la cama para ver si encontraba más pedazos de aquella foto, pero no había nada.

Rei entró por la ventana con varios libros.

—¡Tú maldito! —Ranma se le dejó ir, tomándolo por la camiseta y apretando fuertemente la prenda, mirando con odio al muchacho.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Rei le bastó agarrar las manos de la joven con una sola mano y hacerla a un lado.

—¿Por qué rompiste ésta foto? —Ranma mostró el pedazo de foto que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Con qué derecho?

—¡Yo no he roto nada! —Espetó Rei que no le tomó importancia a lo que Ranma le mostraba.

—Esta foto es muy valiosa para mí y Akane —argumentó Ranma conteniendo su ira y no dejársele ir a golpes a Rei, que a pesar de su condición de ser más pequeña como mujer, no le tenía nada de miedo al castaño.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que rompió esa foto? —Interrogó Rei—. Pudo ser la misma Akane quien lo hizo, ¿no? —indicó.

Ranma bajó la guardia en ése momento, un frío gélido invadió su ser al imaginarse a Akane romper aquella foto. Se quedó parado, mientras que Rei continuó con su tarea de acomodar los libros en el pequeño estante.

—Ella debió tener una razón muy fuerte para haber roto una foto que según dices es muy valiosa para los dos —comentó Rei sin importarle—. Un motivo debiste darle para hacer que destruyera algo que tenía un valor sentimental para ella.

Después de decir eso, el muchacho de ojos verdes se retiró del cuarto, total, ya habían dejado el cuarto de Akane limpio.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ver la foto que ella y él recibieron como regalo de parte de Nabiki y que al ver que se trataba de una foto donde los dos estaban muy juntos, contentos, ella confiada recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro como un signo de un acercamiento más de sus sentimientos; le hizo ver una realidad que la sentía pero que por temor había cerrado los ojos para no ver.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Akane? —se preguntó.

Miró el cuarto de Akane, parecía hacerse más grande y él más pequeño. Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, el temor empezaba a invadirle, la punta de los dedos de sus pies y manos se pusieron helados, se atrevió abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, observó a detalle el contenido de éste y faltaba aquel álbum de fotografías que a veces él veía a Akane contemplar por las noches, sonreír mientras las miraba y luego cerrarlo, guardándolo en el cajón para luego dormir. Lo buscó en otra parte y no lo encontró. Sabía que en aquel álbum había varias fotos de bonitos y divertidos momentos entre ellos, porque él una vez se atrevió a mirarlo por curiosidad de saber qué es lo que causaba ésa linda sonrisa en su prometida.

Sintió unas lágrimas ya rodar por sus mejillas las cuales de inmediato se quitó con el dorso de la mano. Guardó aquel trozo de fotografía en su pantalón y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella, tratando de saber qué fue lo que motivó a Akane de destruir ésa foto que tanto cariño le tenían.

—Le di un motivo… —recitó suavemente recordando las últimas palabras de Rei.

Tenía que saber cuál fue ése motivo.

* * *

Akane ya no sabía qué pensar, Ranma estaba distante de ella y a veces apreciaba que él la miraba detenidamente pero se giraba al instante que ella lo veía a él. Desde que Rei y Ranma limpiaron su habitación ya no había cruzado palabra con el ojiazul. Tal vez los dos jóvenes tuvieron algún altercado o Rei le dijo algo a Ranma y aquello causó una molestia en el joven Saotome. La verdad es que sí le contraía un poco, pero su orgullo no le permitía acercarse a Ranma.

Suspiró con pesadez. Aquellos suspiros eran frecuentes de un tiempo para acá.

Llegó al dojo lista para el entrenamiento con Rei, éste le sonrió con gusto.

* * *

Ranma suspiró discretamente debido a los pensamientos que tenía, la foto rasgada no lo dejaba pensar en Akane, pero un borrador volador aterrizó en su cabeza, escuchó el grito del profesor reclamándole que pusiera atención y sus compañeros mirándolo, excepto Akane que continuaba escribiendo sobre su libreta.

—¡Ponga atención, Saotome! —Exigió el maestro que tenía el ceño bien fruncido.

A la hora del receso, Rei platicaba con unos chicos, rápido hizo amigos en la escuela. Kuno entró con la espada de madera usándola para amenazar al ojiverde.

—No permitiré que tengas a Akane como prometida —habló Kuno con un tono de voz muy autoritario, mirando a Rei peligrosamente.

—Demasiado tarde, amigo —respondió Rei que mordió su manzana sin dar mucha importancia—. Tanto para ti como para mí.

Akane por su parte giró los ojos ya con fastidio.

—Te reto. El mejor se quedara con ella —Kuno acercó más su espada de madera a la barbilla de Rei.

Rei escupió la manzana en la cara de Kuno, empezando a carcajearse.

—Lo siento, pero una vez ganados en compromisos, no aceptamos retos —dijo el castaño, aquello llamó la atención de Akane y Ranma.

—¿Cómo? —Kuno se notaba confundido que incluso bajo su espada.

—Que no aceptamos retos para pelear por la prometida. En serio, amigo, si por mí fuera, te regalo a Akane, ella es fea y tiene brazos de gorila —volvió a comer su manzana con tranquilidad, hasta que un pupitre estrelló en su cabeza, haciendo añicos el mueble y casi sacándole los ojos al muchacho.

A las amigas de Akane les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a la joven de cabellos azules algo alterada y todavía en pose de haber arrojado la silla.

—Para mí tampoco es algo lindo tener como prometido a un verdadero imbécil como tú —proyecto la joven Tendo, fulminando con la mirada a Rei.

—Oh, Akane, mi bella Akane, lo sabía, sólo tienes ojos para mí, por eso te amo tanto, tú siempre defendiendo nuestro amor —Akane no supo en que momento ya estaba siendo aprisionada por los brazos de Kuno.

Rei reaccionó ante eso y golpeó a Kuno en la cara.

Ranma que estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo al ver a Rei.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya acostumbrados de ver que Akane se llevaba peor con Rei que con Ranma y ver como el nuevo prometido de Akane la defendió.

El chico no dijo nada, le hirvió la sangre al ver Akane en brazos de ése imbécil. Se dio cuenta de su acto y miró a todos, deteniéndose en los ojos de su prometida. Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino. Salió del salón ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

—Akane —llamó Sayuri, logrando capar la atención de la aludida—. Parece que Rei se molestó al ver que Kuno te abrazaba.

La joven se quedó callada, no sabía qué pensar, seguía sorprendida por como actuó el castaño.

Ranma por su parte empezó a sentir preocupación. Rei reaccionó igual como él. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente linda de Fanfiction!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, Nakama siento mucho lo de tu abuelita, q.e.p.d. Ahora es un lindo ángel que te cuida :) **

**Es domingo y hay actualización! A pesar de la una semana bastante agitada, me di el tiempo (gracias domingo por ser tranquilo) Así que les traigo el capítulo 13! Ya 13 capítulos! Woooow, y más de 200 reviews *O* Gracias a ustedes por supuesto que me regalan de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar, también por agregar la historia a favoritos y ponerla en follow, son mi motivación para escribir la historia y actualizar cada semana. ¡Gracias! **

**Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**

***susyakane:** La primera de muchas ;) Ahí los dos van parejos de quien puede ser más celoso, claro que tienen motivo. Akane. Los dos pelearan por ella, entonces ella ¿a quién elegirá? Va a estar difícil. Besos :*

***zaneziana: **Ay no, pobre, con Shampoo nooo, no lo odies tanto xP. Besos :*

***Guest: **Jajajaja, estuvo buena esa :,D la verdad es que me entretuve viendo una película que se llama: Luna de miel en familia. Está muy graciosa xP. Pero actualice ;) ¡Ya es domingo! Besos :*

***xandryx:** Gracias! Necesito que aparezcan un poco, hay algo de Ryoga no lo quiero dejar tan tirado en la banqueta xP la verdad es que Ukyo me cae muchísimo mejor que Shampoo. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Uff estar sin internet es muy feo, pero me alegra que ya se haya reestablecido la conexión n.n y pueda leer tus comentarios :D Hubiera sido fantástico que completara su frase, te aseguro que Akane no hubiera quedado nada indiferente a ése hecho, pero lamentablemente se echó para atrás u.u Habrá más momentos Ranma y Akane, los necesito para llevar la historia. Te quiero amiga, te envió un fuerte abrazo y cariños :) besos :*

***KattytoNebel:** Ohh wooow, no me lo esperaba. Espero que encuentres todo lo que te gusta en esta historia :D. Besos :*

***Vanesa: **Muchas gracias por las palabras. Que Ranma no se confié y sí, que siga entrenando. Rei es bueno en las artes marciales, pero Ranma no lo sabrá que tan fuerte es hasta que tenga una pelea seria con su rival de amores. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon:** Es que la que es linda, es linda xD no hace nada y ya dos galanes caer rendidos a sus pies. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **La verdad es que sería demasiado fácil. Se podría hacer que de un capítulo al otro, Ranma y Akane queden juntos, sólo con una buena charla, pero hay que darle sabor a la historia y complicar un poquito las cosas, ¿verdad? Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Muy buena idea me acabas de dar, eso de que Akane le canté algunas cosas, comparando a Ranma con Rei, sería un golpe bajo en contra del ego del ojiazul jajaja, sólo basta algo que moleste a la peli azul y ya verás ;). Besos :*

***Sia: **Así es, Ranma pensaba que la tenía segura, pero se equivocó, Rei a pesar de ser algo brusco, es sincero y puede encantar con su forma tan directa que es. Ahora Ranma debe de luchar por algo que está a punto de perder, o tal vez, ya ha perdido. Ranma ha encontrado un trozo de una foto, porque las demás se fueron a la basura, sólo éste pedacito quedó como evidencia y ahora Ranma tendrá la tarea de averiguar porque Akane la rompió. Besos :*

***Geral: **Aquí continuo : D Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Si es cierto, era para que Akane lo jalara por la ventana y le besará intensamente, así lo deja más que callado xP. Rei puede ser dulce en ocasiones xP. Metí un poco de Ukyo y Ryoga en el capítulo, sí es tierna la pareja también n.n Gracias y espero que disfrutes mucho de tu viaje y que te hayas divertido muchísimo :D Cuídate n.n Besos :*

***AliciaSanchezQ: **Gracias, me da mucho saber que la historia sea de tu agrado, al igual que el personaje que he inventado n.n Actualizaré ésta historia cada domingo mientras se me permita que a veces me hace falta tiempo, Akane y medio está el capítulo a medias espero tener un poco de tiempo para continuar con el capítulo y actualizar pronto. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón :D Jajaja, Ranma va a tener su saco de golpes sí Rei se atreve a hacerle daño a Akane xP, Ranma jamás perdonará que le hagan daño a su prometida, pero bueno, ahora se tiene que aguantar las ganas debido a que Akane tiene que entrenar para ser mucho mejor. Creo que si tuvieran una pelea de verdad, la casa de los Tendo se queda pequeña y la destruyen, pero seguramente Soun sí se enojaría y los pondría arreglar su casa jajaja. Sí corazón, Akane todavía quiere a Ranma, sólo era cuestión de que él le diera una pequeña señal y sí se sincerara con ella, es más que obvio que ella lo eligiera a él, pero solo esperemos que Ranma se arme de valor suficiente para decirle a Akane cuanto la ama y dejarle en claro a las metiches que prometida solo tiene una y que la ama, sólo eso, no es mucho pedir, ¿no? Pero les gusta complicarse u.u son un caso. Ranma ama a Akane a su manera no hay duda y Akane lo ama a su manera, solo que está un poco apagado el sentimiento. Te amo mi vida, besos nos leemos al rato. Suerte en tus exámenes cielo! Sé que vas a dar lo mejor y que saldrás muy bien en ello :D muuuuuaaak.

***Ernestocavildorojas: **Un poco de sinceridad y confianza es bueno para desahogarse, Akane lo hizo con la persona adecuada. Es necesario. El amor es sincero y no se le debe de demostrar a los demás, sino entre la pareja. Saludos cordiales :D

***RANMAA-K: **Soy mala muy mala muajajajaja, Entonces sí leíste Ranma enamorado (pendiente de actualizar, pero final feliz te aseguro que tendrá) Sorry por meterte a éste mundano mundo u.u Sí habrá besito? Uff habrá besos sí, tiene que haberlos para darle más emoción a la historia. Gracias :D Saludos muy cordiales!

***LaylaMutuoTaisho: **Me alegra saber que te guste la historia :D Bueno, aquí habrá confusión por parte de Akane, claro ahorita no lo vemos claro pero en unos capítulo más, es un triángulo amoroso, donde veremos a un Ranma decidido a pelear por Akane y no rendirse fácilmente y tampoco Rei lo hará, así que va a estar bastante parejo. Actualizo cada domingo mientras que me sea posible n.n Besos :*

***azucenas45:** Akane parece ser que ya no le afectan los insultos de Rei, porque le sabe responder a golpes, y es buena señal de que ya no se va a dejar que nadie la insulte, además físicamente será más ágil gracias a los entrenamientos. Besos :*

***Akane Redfox:** Muchas gracias n.n no, yo no quiero dejarla tirada, hay ideas para continuarla es por eso que trato de ser lo más constante con las actualizaciones semanales. Besos :*

***hikaros:** Jejeje, es verdad ya no fuiste de los últimos en comentar :) Es cierto, Rei empieza a enamorarse de Akane, solo que no lo sabe muy bien, simplemente lo siente y se siente como extraño ante esos sentimientos que está despertando en él. A Ranma le daban de comer en la boca, imagínate lo que Akane sentía al ver que otras tres no se le despegaban de Ranma y andaban de insinuadas, al menos Rei no es tan empalagoso. Tu intuición masculina no está fallando, va por buen camino ;) Cuídate, saludos :D

***Chibik-Lady: **Te aseguro que no le será tan fácil a Ranma, la situación se va a tornar más complicada para él, tiene que resarcir el daño causado en Akane y tratar de que el sentimiento que Akane tenía hacia él vuelva a resurgir de las cenizas. Muchas gracias :D. Besos :*

***GNR: **Que viva! :D Gracias por gustarte el personaje de Rei :) Besos :*

***PFernando: **No te preocupes, la verdad que el tiempo se va rápido y te comprendo muy bien, el tiempo es consumido irremediablemente con tantas cosas que hacer y algunos malestares físicos repentinamente se presentan y quitan el ánimo de hacer cualquier cosa.

Fue un momento de verdadera calidad y acercamiento entre ellos, Akane pudo sincerar y decir lo que realmente sentía, así que Ranma no le quedó más que aceptar que ella fuera entrenada por Rei, que a diferencia de él, no teme de tratarla como una artista marcial sin importar que género sea. Él nunca se atrevería regresarle un golpe, primero se corta las manos. Creo que estamos bastante traumatizados esperando algo que ocurra y estropee el momento xP, que lo esperamos y sí no pasa nos quedamos atónitos.

Me gusta hacer a éste Ranma, más decidido y que no dejara que sentimientos egoístas o intrigas lo hagan alejarse de Akane. Éste Ranma sabrá luchar por lo que quiere. Tienes razón en cuanto Akane, Rei con su forma de ser puede llegar a interesarle a Akane, y veremos cómo avanzaría una posible relación entre ellos y la reacción de Ranma. Pero como dije, Ranma no se dará por vencido y luchará hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se la pones difícil a Ranma, cuando las otras disque prometidas regresen decirles a ellas que no le interesa, pero para que tenga un valor (así como sí hubiera un juez o notario) lo tendría que decir frente a Akane, quien sabe sí pueda con eso. De las tres locas, Shampoo es la de más cuidado. Gracias por la lectura y tus palabras. Te mando un cordial saludo :)

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Espero que estés mejor después de la ausencia de tu abuelita.

Estamos en otoño, según con vientos, algo de frío, lluvias, todo un ciclo raro, cambio de horario, sé que allá solo hay dos estaciones, aquí son las cuatro. ¿Qué raro es el mundo, no? Pero disfrutable :3 Uff el calor o el sol, yo si me expongo mucho al sol empieza a darme picazón en los brazos u.u así que entiendo eso de las alergias.

Tenemos tanto en común *u* Ryuu y Rei, son como hermanos :3 Nuestros bebés :,D como han crecido xP, como no agarrarles cariño si son producto de nuestra imaginación. Vi el cover de tu fic Mal tiempo… ¿tú lo dibujaste? ¡Está increíble! Tsss, que mal que estés bloqueada, es algo detestable! Estoy en las mismas con un par de historias o3o y te entiendo, tienes las ideas como atascadas en tu mente y ahí se quieren quedar u.u pero llegará el momento en que tienes que proyectarse en letras, sí o sí, así que no te preocupes Nakama n.n

Deliciosa :9 he probado sola la china y gracias a mi sobrina xP y me encantó de hecho en esta semana comí comida china :D. Esas escenas son las que nos atraen como abejas a la miel jeje.

Jajajaja, que sí lo son, yo casi todos los días despierto con el cuello tieso y me duele girarlo pero lo bueno es que se va quitando en el transcurso del día que si no, al médico voy a parar xP. Con esto Akane será más obediente xP, no querrá tomar otra vez el remedio casero que le ofreció Rei. Y no deben de destruir su cuarto, regla muy valiosa, a ninguna persona con malestares se les hace eso, tengan un poco de conciencia por favor. Akane tiene buen corazón y creo que le perdonara, pero por el momento y por seguridad de Ryoga más le vale no aparecerse xP, que con él va a aprender a hacer cerdo asado. Pienso igual que tú, Shampoo es la de que más cuidado se debe tener, la verdad que da miedo, Ukyo es más tranquila.

Te mando un fuerte abrazo con muchísimo cariño y apapachador Nakama, cuídate mucho sale, besos :*

***Pame-chan 19:** Hola Pame! Oh que sorpresa, ya darás tus prácticas, muchísima suerte y paciencia amiga :D sé que vas a dar lo mejor de ti y pondrás todos tus conocimientos en ello :) mis mejores vibras!

Uy la palabra Obligación poco a poco se irá extinguiendo en el vocabulario del muchacho, Akane se gana a cualquiera.

Que cruel es crecer :( pero es parte del crecimiento como ser humano y bueno, no queda de otra que armarse de mucho valor, paciencia, voluntad y fuerza para continuar, es un largo camino. Ánimos! Tú puedes! :D

Jajajaja, bueno, ya está el capítulo 13 arriba y será por las noches :). Gracias por tu paciencia y tus palabras amiga. Cuídate mucho y muchísima suerte! Besos :* Te quiero n.n

***bry: **Awww que bonito los versos, uno de ellos me hizo recordar a un fic que escribí que se llama mudo. "Mi corazón te susurra lo que mí boca calla" estuvo tan hermoso *u*Gracias. Besos :*

***Guest: **La verdad es que sí se ve algo abandonado el fandom, ojala y los autores ya inscritos se animen a publicar una nueva historia o actualizar la que ya tienen y que otros nuevos también suban sus historias :) Actualización lista ;) siendo casi las diez de la noche en México. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leer la historia, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**AVISO:**** Debido a que el tiempo se me está yendo muy rápido, procuraré actualizar los domingos por la noche. Gracias por su atención. **

**Bye bye. **


	14. La foto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC. **

**Indiferencia**

**14: La foto**

* * *

Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba reaccionar así, fue su instinto que le dictó golpear a ése imbécil que se atrevió a abrazar a Akane. Todavía no cabía en su cabeza que haya hecho eso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Definitivamente no le gustó nada ver que Akane estuviera en brazos de aquel cretino, le hirvió la sangre, se le torcieron los intestinos y su cabeza se calentó en una fracción de segundo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Rei miró hacia el salón en el que hace rato se encontraba. Lo mejor no era volver por ése día.

* * *

Ranma miraba a Akane tratando de encontrar una reacción especial respecto a la actitud de Rei, pero la muchacha se encontraba amenamente platicando con sus amigas. Al principio sí la notó algo sorprendida, como todos, pero de inmediato se le pasó y comenzó una charla sobre postres con las chicas. En cambio él, todavía recordaba la actitud de Rei, incluso podía ver los gestos que éste hizo al momento de golpear a Kuno, como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta, notó claramente como Rei frunció el cejo, torció la boca por la molestia del cual era víctima y la potencia del golpe que le dio a Kuno, fue tal la fuerza, que dejó a Kuno inconsciente y se lo tuvieron que llevar en camilla a la enfermería.

Suspiró hondamente, ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que no sintió cuando alguien se le acercó.

—Ranma —lo llamaron con una suave voz.

Torpemente salió de su trance y giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su emisora. Abrió los ojos y trastabilló un poco.

—Yuka quiere saber sí le puedes hacer el favor de ir a su casa a limpiar el tejado esta tarde, claro, te va a pagar —dijo Akane muy natural y señaló a su amiga, al ver la expresión de Ranma se acercó un poco a él para susurrarle—: Le dio pena pedírtelo, así que me pidió hacerlo por ella.

—Ah, eh, sí… a las cinco está bien, ¿verdad? —Respondió el aludido un poco nervioso.

—Sí, gracias, Ranma —contestó Yuka.

Akane sonrió levemente mientras se balanceaba suavemente sobre sus pies.

—Akane —Ranma la veía a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interrogó muy casual la chica que ya estaba por dar la media vuelta e ir con sus amigas.

—Quisiera hablar contigo respecto a esto… —metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando aquel trozo de fotografía que desde el día que limpió la habitación de Akane, la traía consigo.

—¡EEEEEHHHH! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —Gritó de repente Sayuri que había ido en busca de Akane para regresarla al grupito de amigas y continuar hablando de los postres. Los movimientos que Ranma hacía dentro de su bolsa descolocó de sobremanera a la joven amiga de Akane.

Akane abrió los ojos al percatarse de los obscenos movimientos de su prometido, se ruborizó, ni cuenta se dio cuando Sayuri le había dado la vuelta para alejarla de aquel pervertido.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esperen, no es lo que piensan! —Trató de explicar el joven de la trenza, negando con ambas manos de forma desesperada.

Llamó la atención de todos en el salón, pues Sayuri lo había gritado a todo pulmón. Se encargó de que Akane le diera la espalda a Ranma.

—¡Esas majaderías no se hacen en público! ¡Pervertido! ¡Y ni se te ocurra ir a casa de Yuka, quien sabe qué le vayas a hacer! —le gritó Sayuri que tenía a Akane sujetada por los hombros para que no lo viera—. Pobre, Akane, las cosas que te insinúa el depravado de tu prometido… sí así es la escuela no me quiero imaginar las cochinadas que hará en tu casa —le decía de forma confortable a su amiga.

Akane seguía algo ruborizada, mirando de un lado a otro buscando alguna explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, miraba a sus amigas que también parecían extrañadas por la actitud de Sayuri.

Ranma se dio por vencido, era totalmente inútil tratar de explicar lo que realmente hacía, además el profesor acababa de entrar.

* * *

Ukyo corría por el bosque con un pedazo de tronco sobre su espalda mientras esquivaba unas piedras que le eran lanzadas repentinamente. Saltaba por las ramas, estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento, incluso se atrevía a sonreír confiada, pues atrapó una de las piedras que eran del tamaño de su mano.

—¡Ranma, ¿pero qué haces por estos rumbos?! —Aquello hizo que la joven de inmediato buscara al mencionado.

Abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban cuando su leve distracción le hizo calcular mal, agitó sus manos con desesperación como si intentara alcanzar su objetivo, pero sus dedos apenas rozaron con la rama. Gritó al verse caer con todo y el peso del tronco.

El pedazo de madera que llevaba a su espalda se hizo añicos y fue rescatada antes de que azotara en el suelo. Ryoga logró alcanzarla antes de que ella se diera un fuerte golpe.

—Lo haces bien, Ukyo, pero no debes distraerte —le dijo Ryoga con una voz muy confiada, no podía evitar sonreír traviesamente.

Ukyo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Oh, Akane, que linda sorpresa tenerte por aquí —Gritó la joven castaña actuando como si de verdad estuviera la chica ahí.

—¡Akane, ¿dónde?! —Ryoga soltó de inmediato a Ukyo quien terminó en el suelo, sobándose el trasero, mientras que el chico buscaba con la mirada a la peli azul, notablemente ilusionado por verla.

A Ukyo le escurrió una gota de sudor al ver que su compañero de entrenamiento empezaba la búsqueda por Akane.

—Ay, sí que está idiota —Ukyo se sobó la frente, esperando tener paciencia con Ryoga.

* * *

La abuela de Shampoo sonreía levemente al ver como su nieta iba mejorando en la técnica. También le preocupaba el estado de salud de la muchacha ya que no había descansado como se debía y es que la técnica le consumía muchísima energía. La sonrisa se amplió más cuando Shampoo logró casi a la perfección lo que le había enseñado.

—¿Lo viste, abuela? ¡Lo he conseguido! —Exclamó la joven amazona a quien le brillaron los ojos como luceros. Daba de saltos mientras aplaudía por lo contenta que estaba.

—Muy bien, querida, lo has hecho bien, con eso basta para que le ganes a Ukyo —felicitó la anciana que también le aplaudió—. Pronto tendrás marido.

—¡Nadie me vencerá con ésta técnica, abuela! Ranma será sólo mío —sonrió la muchacha de cabellos lilas—. Nadie me lo quitará —la mirada se le ensombreció al tiempo que aparecía una sonrisa malvada.

—Vamos a celebrar, Shampoo, necesitas descansar para el día de la pelea le demuestres a la cocinera que nadie es mejor que tú —alentó Cologne quien no alcanzó a oír lo último que Shampoo dijo.

—Sí, abuela —Shampoo le dio alcance a la señora.

* * *

Akane respiraba agitaba después de haber terminado el entrenamiento con Rei; el muchacho también se notaba un poco cansado, se dirigió a la esquina del dojo y tomó unas toallas y dos botes de agua, una le pasó a Akane junto con una toalla.

—Gracias —la chica bebió un tanto de agua—. Rei, ¿por qué golpeaste a Kuno? ¿Acaso te dieron celos? —lo último lo preguntó solo con la intención de molestarlo.

El chico casi se atraganta con el agua que terminó escupiéndola al piso.

—Eh, pues… —el chico se sonrojó ligeramente—. Porqué me cayó mal y me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Ése tipo no causa celos.

A Akane le dio igual la respuesta.

—Es Kuno, el rayo azul de Furinkan, el que le ha dado trofeos en Kendo al instituto —comentó Akane que incluso se sentó en pose de indio mientras se pasaba la toalla por el rostro dándose pequeños golpecitos.

Rei empezó a carcajearse burlonamente, el chico también se sentó en pose de indio.

—Pues de rayo no tiene nada —respondió el ojiverde, haciendo que Akane lo mirara.

—Bueno, es verdad, él siempre ha sido algo… —Akane buscaba la forma de describirlo.

—Idiota, se le nota a leguas, que es un estúpido engreído —Rei tomó un poco más de agua.

Miró a Akane de reojo.

—¿Es cierto que antes de que Ranma llegara, tú peleabas con todos los muchachos de la escuela? —Preguntó a la joven con curiosidad.

—Eh, sí, bueno, sólo con los muchachos que buscaban salir conmigo —Akane recordó aquellas peleas—. Me tenían harta, era cosa de tooodos los días…

—Y ninguno te vencía por lo que sé.

—Pues no, la verdad es que era una bola de debiluchos —sonrió la muchacha, orgullosa de que salía siempre vencedora.

—Esa era bastante raro, aunque sin querer, te mantenían en forma, tú entrenabas para evitar que ellos te venciera —caviló en voz alta, poniéndose el dedo índice sobre la barbilla y mirando al techo.

—Bueno, es cierto, yo no quería ser derrotada por uno de ellos y mucho menos Kuno que sigue siendo igual de idiota desde que lo conozco. De hecho, fue Kuno quien puso esa boba regla, que cualquiera que estuviera interesado en tener una cita conmigo, que me retara a una pelea y el ganador tendría la dicha de tener una cita conmigo, claro, Kuno es más fuerte que todos ellos, pero ni él mismo logró derrotarme —se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Lejos habían quedado ésos tiempo.

—Llegó Ranma y él venció a Kuno y todos desistieron… ¡Qué tontería! —terminó Rei que parecía estar informado de aquella situación, el chico se llevó las manos tras la nuca y veía hacia el techo.

—¿Por qué dices que es una tontería? —Cuestionó la muchacha, curiosa por saber.

—Porque —Rei bajó los brazos y la miró a los ojos fijamente—, sí uno de ellos realmente te amaba como te lo gritaba a la hora de pelear, por más débil que haya sido, por tener todas las probabilidades en su contra, por más que hayan vencido al más fuerte de todos… hubiera seguido peleando, hasta el último aliento, todo porque de verdad hubiera conseguido una cita contigo, sin importar cuantas veces lo hayas vencido…

Akane lo miró sorprendida por las palabras de Rei, le había gustado escucharlo, incluso sonrió levemente.

—Pero por lo que escuché, lo único que les interesaba era ser el chico que logró vencer a la indomable Akane Tendo y tener el título… ninguno de ellos sentía amor hacia ti —volvió a su pose despreocupada.

La pequeña de las Tendo entendió perfectamente el punto. No le dolía ni le afectó saberlo, era la más pura verdad que generalmente a muchos no les gustaba oír. De esas verdades que se saben pero es preferible ignorarlas para vivir "bien".

—Tienes razón, por eso nunca me dejé vencer —respondió Akane, sonriendo.

—Y qué bueno que les dabas su merecido a ésa bola de idiotas y sobre todo al torpe rayo retrasado de Kuno —Rei le miró como si se tratara de un gran amigo.

Akane empezó a reírse, contagiando a Rei.

Ranma apretaba la tierra entre sus dedos, estaba bajo el dojo desde que Akane empezó su entrenamiento. Se le retorcían los intestinos al escuchar la conversación de su prometida con el idiota de Rei y como ellos se reían. Pero las palabras que Rei dijo sobre no darse por vencido le llegaron al cerebro, recalcando más sus intenciones. No se daría por vencido, seguiría siendo prometido de Akane e incluso pasaría de ser prometido a ser su esposo, le pese a quien le pese.

—Y dime, ¿cómo sabes todo eso que me dijiste sobre no darse por vencido? —Cuestionó Akane.

—Yo no lo sé realmente, ésas cosas son las que me dice mi mamá… ¿sabías que ella reto a mi padre 58 veces antes de ser su prometida? —platicó el muchacho, sonriendo divertido.

—¿Eh? —Akane se sorprendió bastante.

—Así es, mi madre tuvo que pelear con mi papá 58 veces, de las cuales 57 veces perdió y la última fue que le ganó. Por eso sé eso de no darse por vencido, porque mi madre nunca se dio por vencida a pesar de las derrotas —dijo lleno de orgullo que incluso suspiro, su madre era para él, su mayor admiración.

Akane también sintió admiración hacia la madre de Rei.

* * *

Después de la amena charla, Akane salió del dojo para irse a dar una ducha, mientras que Rei se quedó a practicar un poco más.

Ranma interceptó a Akane mientras la joven estaba por entrar a la casa. La joven respiró hondo debido a que el chico le sacó un susto por su aparición.

—Akane, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio —le dijo con una voz que denotaba la importancia del asunto.

La interceptora se le quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó la muchacha sin imaginarse de qué podría ser.

—Sobre esto —Ranma metió la mano en su bolsillo y mostrarle el trozo de la fotografía, no necesitaba más que enseñársela para que ella supiera de lo que quería hablar.

Akane no se movía de su lugar. Abrió los ojos y sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndola ligeramente al ver lo que Ranma le mostraba.

—Cuando limpie tu habitación la encontré —relató Ranma, observándola fijamente, no quería perder ningún detalle de la reacción de su prometida.

La chica tragó saliva, la sensación de que se estaba quebrando por dentro la invadía completamente, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para controlar sus deseos por expresar el dolor que sentía al recordar por qué la había roto. No sólo había hecho trozos las fotografías, también su corazón lo estaba y necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

—¿Quién la rompió? —Preguntó Ranma que esforzó un poco su voz para que no se notara quebrada. Temía a la confirmación de lo que Rei dijo, pero sí Akane respondía otra cosa, se sentiría aliviado.

Akane no respondió al momento, bajó la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos. Seguía apretando fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula para amortiguar lo que le causó ver ése pedazo de foto. Estaba respirando pausadamente.

—Contesta —pidió un poco alterado, su corazón parecía estar creciendo dentro de su pecho por el miedo que le invadía.

—¡Fui yo! —Respondió finalmente la joven, con una voz segura, alzando su mirada y observándolo a los ojos con cierta rabia—. ¡Yo rompí la estúpida foto!

Las manos del joven perdieron fuerza que de inmediato dejo caer la fotografía la cual fue arrastrada por el viento que sopló en ese instante. La observó, notaba el dolor en los ojos de la joven Tendo. Su corazón se fragmentó. La respuesta lo desequilibró, incluso su pose se vio afectada, perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas que casi lo hacen caer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Quiso saber, lo pregunto tan suave que apenas era audible, no tenía fuerza ni en la voz.

—Porque tenía mucha rabia hacia ti, Ranma —confesó Akane que sí logró escucharlo.

La joven dio un paso hacia el frente para estar más cerca del chico, lo miraba con un remolino de sentimientos pero el que más predominaba era el coraje que sentía.

—Pero la foto… la foto era… era especial para los dos —titubeó Ranma que no dejaba de estar sorprendido por lo que Akane transmitía.

—No me importa lo que la foto era para los dos… así como a ti no te importa lo que yo soy para ti… —Akane se lo dijo suavemente, con una voz que ocultaba tanto sentir.

Después de decir eso, Akane se retiró, dejando a Ranma ahí parado sin saber qué reacción tuvo después.

Lo que la joven Tendo ignoraba por completo, es que acababa de destrozar el corazón de su prometido, dejándolo con un remolino de sentimientos, al borde del llanto.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien, una disculpa enorme a quienes esperaban que el domingo actualizara pero no me fue posible, en el fic que publiqué el día sábado, lo puse como aviso, por cuestiones de salud no me había dado tiempo de desarrollar muy bien el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Recibí reviews que me pedían la actualización y no saben lo mal que me sentí por no haberles cumplido, es por eso, que hoy martes, publicaré el capítulo, no es muy largo, para quienes les gusta leer los capítulos extensos (disculpen, el cerebro no me dio u.u) Pero es algo que… auch, necesario y vi que no necesitaba extenderlo más. **

**Agradezco muchísimo su comprensión, su paciencia, su apoyo, sus comentarios, el hecho de agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. Muchas gracias :) **

**Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**

***susyakane:** Rei ya dio a entender que no se dará por vencido, esperemos que Ranma tampoco lo haga ;) Besos :*

***Guest: **He leído unos cuántos capítulo del manga, creo que en total me habré echado la mitad de éste, pero no he contado mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo como es debido u.u Besos :*

***paoh: **Gracias por tus palabras n.n no la dejaré, mientras que mi imaginación me lo permita seguiré desarrollando la historia Besos :*

***GNR: **Disculpa sí estuvo corto, y espero que perdones éste que es más cortito que el anterior. En serio, una enorme disculpa, besos :*

***Akane Redfox: **Tarde pero seguro n.n Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Espero que también disculpes éste que es bastante corto, incluso más que el anterior. Besos :*

***mariliz1987: **Gracias por hacerme saber que sigues la historia :) Bueno, es un triángulo amoroso, aquí espero que ninguno se dé por vencido. Besos :*

***Guest: **También te debo una disculpa por lo breve que es éste capítulo, como lo mencione, es incluso más que el anterior. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Jejeje, solo espero que no me maten por lo breve que es éste capítulo -_- Besos :*

***laylaMutuoTaisho****: **Rei es lindo, algo bruto, pero lindo, Ranma que puedo decir, es un encanto, los dos tienen lo suyo, a ver qué pasa, gracias y espero que te siga siendo de tu agrado, besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Jajajaja típico todo mundo se da cuenta excepto la misma Akane, es todo un caso, es algo distraída la joven, pero al menos empieza a llevarse un poco mejor con el muchacho, mientras que Ranma… auch, eso duele u.u Besos :*

***AliciaSanchezQ: **Es que Rei es más sincero, él dice las cosas sin meditarlas, no le importa, Ranma es más reservado, pero también con hechos demuestra sus celos *u* es lindísimo. Besos :*

***diana carolina: **Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta n.n Lo están pisando fuerte muy fuerte, ¿qué pasará cuando Akane se sienta atraída por Rei? Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Hola amor muuuaak, el review quedó a medias jajaja, no te preocupes. Hay corazón te haré sufrir muchísimo, perdón u.u soy mala, cruel, despiadada, que parece odiar a muerte a Ranma, pero no es así. Ryoga jajaja, me hizo reír xP es tan pervertido el cochino ése, pobre Ukyo jajaja, pero Ukyo no está nada interesada en el chico cerdo, a ver más adelante. Sí corazón, es la foto de navidad u.u y el álbum tirado en algún lugar donde va a parar la basura. Te amo mi vida muuuaaak, besitos enamorados cielo.

***nancyricoleon: **Jajajajaja, se las pondrá, solo que las anda recargando n.n Besos :*

***serena tsukinoo: **Espera a saber cuando Rei le diga a Ranma que le gusta Akane… creo que va a estar bueno xP Besos :*

***Sia: **Da pena, pero cuando recuerdas lo que sintió la otra, como que da cierto gusto (lo sé, que rencorosa) Ahora él sabe algo que es duro. Ella fue quien rompió la foto. Ahora sólo le falta saber el motivo, pero mientras ésta destrozado. A pesar de que Rei diga que son obligaciones, al menos ya no lo hace con disgusto, parece que le agrada atender a Akane, es un avance, mientras que Akane sigue desorientada, al parecer no está interesada en sentir amor hacia él, ya que la chica está herida y a pesar de ello, es fuerte, no da a conocer su verdadero dolor. Lo de P-chan también lo tomaré en cuenta, más adelante por supuesto, oh, no Ukyo todavía tiene su corazón en Ranma, no se va a enamorar tan fácilmente de Ryoga, te lo aseguro, él debe de aprender que no por su maldición debe aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de las personas. Besos :*

***Geral: **Aquí hay más ya n.n Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Gracias por tu confianza, como lo he mencionado por más duro que cueste creerlo, sí va a terminar en Ranma y Akane y obviamente tendrás sus pequeños momentos de acercamiento n.n Cuídate mucho, amiga, se te quiere, besos :*

***Tsukire: **Sí, celos, me encantan los celos xP, los hace ver tan bien n.n Oh, bueno que esta vez he fallado u.u pero aquí sigo :D Besos :*

***hikaros: **Es que Ryoga a veces se lo busca que se burlen de él, que culpa tenemos nosotros u.u aunque sí me cae bien el personaje pero a veces lo odio. Necesitaba un empujoncito como es, descubrir el pedazo de foto es un detonante para la historia. Cuídate, nos leemos.

***PFernando: **Jajajaja, ése cerdo es tan pervertido como Happosai, cierto, él viejito no ha aparecido en la historia y la verdad ni ganas de meterlo en ella u.u Shampoo es de cuidado y aquí en Indiferencia, su personalidad cambia un poco, es más agresiva, lo verás más adelante, en cambio Ukyo se me hace más bonachona, pero sé que dará lo mejor de ella en la pelea que dentro de poco tendrán. La duda ha sido disipada con el capítulo, y para colmo, pega, bastante, sí fue difícil para mí relatar ésa parte… uf, pero es parte de la transición. Gracias, cuídate mucho, un saludo cordial :)

***bry: **Sin querer he respondido tu review con Esfera de Cristal. Gracias que a pesar de lo tortuoso que es esta historia sigues aquí. Lo agradezco muchísimo y tus poemas son preciosos. Besos :*

***Pathof: **Gracias por los besos n.n Pues sí, Rei está cayendo perdidamente enamorado de Akane, que claro apenas empieza pero ya lo demuestra n.n Besos :*

***azucenas45: **Se arma de valor la muchacha y dice lo que siente, los insultos se le resbalan, cada vez ella recobra más fuerza. Se ama más :D Besos :*

***Guest: **Lo mencioné en Esfera de Cristal, no sabes lo mucho que sentí no haber cumplido con mi palabra, pero de salud he estado inestable, la razón por la cual no pude escribir bien el capítulo. Pero después de dos días, aquí me hago presente con la actualización, es breve y discúlpenme por ello. Disculpa por haber fallado. Espero que te animes y me des un nombre con el cual pueda agradecerte más personalmente :D Besos :*

***Guest: **Gracias por avisar n.n Besos :*

***Destiny: **Nakama! Uf el tiempo, el peor enemigo en algunas ocasiones. Una bella mariposa :) me lo imagino n.n

He visto poco de one pice, prácticamente nada, pero de lo que he visto, he notado particularidades de los personajes, no son los clásicos, les dan un toque único. Yo te mando mi fuaaaa para que pronto haya desbloqueo, a lo mejor necesitas ver algún capítulo de la serie que te haya inspirado n.n

Ukyo parece tener mucha confianza con Ryoga, son como los mejores amigos, que no te piden las cosas, te las agarran xP, Ryoga sí tiene una mente muy activa el picarón xP. Pronto, Nakama, pronto vendrá el enfrentamiento entre Ukyo y Shampoo, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo n.n Así que ahí se verá reflejado los frutos del entrenamiento que han llevado las chicas.

Lo que es no tener pelos en la lengua xp, jajaja, quien sabe si correra sangre (meditándolo) xP pero es verdad, la ley de Rei no permite que un hombre lo rete a él, ya que él fue digamos el trofeo, sí quieren ganarlo, tendría que ser una mujer quien rete a Akane y Akane tendría que perder para que él pase a ser prometido de la vencedora… pero ¿Quién se animará a retar a Akane? El tiempo corre y solo tienen 3 meses para que una valiente rete a Akane, pasado el tiempo, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, pero al parecer a Rei ya no le molesta tanto el compromiso con Akane xP.

Sí u.u me vi con fuertes dolores de cabeza gracias al fuerte calor que azota mi ciudad y la verdad que cuando te duele la cabeza no tienes muchos animos u.u. Pero ya estoy mejor n.n al menos hoy que no hubo tanto calor no me vi afectada :D

Gracias Nakama, te quiero, un fuerte abrazo y besos :*

***Guest: **Aquí estoy n.n

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leer la historia, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**De nuevo, disculpen la brevedad del capítulo. **

**Espero que el próximo domingo pueda actualizar sin demoras siempre y cuando no existan imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


End file.
